Her Best Worst Mistake
by Betk Grandchester
Summary: Candy sabe que la boda entre su mejor amiga y Terry es un error. De la nada patty termina con Terry y toma un vuelo a Australia. Candy aparta su odio para consolarlo diciéndose que es solo lastima. una oscura y tormentosa noche descubren que debajo de su desden mutuo se esconde una fiera química sexual. pero ¿que pasara cuando patty vuelva a londres?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Sipnosis

Ella piensa que él es estirado. Él piensa que ella es malcriada.

¡Luego los guantes caen y también sus ropas!

Por seis años Candice White ha sabido que Terrence Grandchester es el tipo equivocado para su mejor amiga. Él es estirado, viejo antes de tiempo y conservador. Vuelve loca a Candy, y el sentimiento es completamente mutuo. Luego, de la nada, su amiga se va semanas antes de su boda con Terry, volando a Australia en una misión de auto-descubrimiento. De vuelta en Londres, Candy se encuentra a sí misma lamentándolo por el repentinamente soltero Terry. Al menos, se dice a sí misma, es lástima lo que siente. Luego él va una oscura y tormentosa noche y descubren que bajo su desdén mutuo yace una fiera química sexual.

Es loco y completamente consumidor, y totalmente equivocado. Porque no sólo son enteramente distintos, como el agua y el aceite, sino que Terry fue una vez de su mejor amiga. Una amiga que Candy está aterrada de perder. ¿Qué futuro puede haber para una relación con tantas cosas en contra?

Capitulo 1

De qué manera te odio, déjame contar las maneras.

Candice White tomó un buen trago de su copa de champaña mientras veía al alto y moreno hombre a través de la sala de baile del hotel Hilton de Londres. Él llevaba un clásico esmoquin negro, pero de alguna manera se veía más estirado que amable. Pero ese era su don: tomar cualquier estilo, divertido o frívolo y convertirlo en algo totalmente insulso.

Terrence Grandchester apartó la mirada del hombre mayor con el que estaba hablando y atrapó su mirada. Incluso desde la distancia ella podía ver la ligera mueca de su labio superior. Ella arqueó una ceja en un desafío tácito.

El sentimiento es totalmente mutuo, mi amigo.

De hecho, su antipatía había sido completamente mutua desde el momento en que su mejor amiga Patricia comenzó a salir con él hace seis años, y la familiaridad no había hecho absolutamente nada para aliviarla o mejorarla. A veces, cuando estaba sufriendo un ataque de introspección poco frecuente, Candy se preguntaba si ella y Terry no disfrutaban secretamente la desaprobación del otro. Ciertamente ella disfrutaba tomar fotos de él al azar la mayoría del tiempo —cualquier cosa para sacudir su ridícula formalidad enjaulada— y juzgando por cómo rápidamente usualmente saltaba a la pelea, él no era reacio a intercambiar golpes con ella, tampoco.

—Lamento eso. Estuve inmersa con una de las chicas Jones-Smythe —dijo Patricia mientras se reunía con Candy.

Candy se centró en su amiga, dándole la espalda al pedante al otro lado de la habitación.

— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

Los labios de Patricia se estremecieron.

—Sabes que no podemos. Aún no han dado los discursos.

— ¿Y? Nadie va a notar si nos escabullimos. Pagamos por nuestros boletos, tienen nuestro dinero. Esa es la parte en la que ellos están realmente interesados.

—Compórtate. Esto no es tan malo.

—Patty, sé realista. Estas personas son los muertos vivientes. —La mirada de Candy recorrió a la multitud bien vestida asistiendo a la recaudación anual de fondos de la Fundación de Corazón—. Más viejos que Moisés, más ricos que Dios y más aburridos que un camión lleno de contadores.

Patricia se echó a reír e inmediatamente después, se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su sonrisa, casi como si estuviera asustada de que alguien pudiera sancionarla por estar divertida por la irreverencia de Candy.

Candy miró a su amiga con cariñosa frustración. En todos estos años que había conocido a Patricia solo había visto su cabello suelto un puñado de veces. Ella siempre estaba en guardia, siempre atenta, siempre elegante, considerada y buena… ahora más que nunca con su boda con el Señor Estirado cerniéndose en el horizonte.

—Te ves muy bonita esta noche en caso de que no te lo haya dicho antes —dijo Candy impulsivamente, extendiendo su mano para tocar la seda del enfundado vestido azul pizarra de Patricia.

Con sus profundos ojos castaños, cabello castaño claro y estructura ósea delicada, Patricia era la personificación de la fría y reservada rosa inglesa. Muchas personas idiotas creían que su frialdad se extendía más allá de su piel, pero era sin lugar a dudas la persona más apasionada, y más considerada que Candy conocía.Lástima que Patricia sentía la necesidad de ocultar toda esa pasión de la mayoría de las personas más importantes en su vida.

Patricia agitó su mano desdeñosamente.

—Tú eres la que sobresale, Candy. Siempre lo eres. Ese vestido es increíble.

Candy deslizó una mano por el costado de su vestido suave de terciopelo rojo estilo flamenco y adoptó una pose de modo que mostraba una pierna vestida con malla gruesa a través de la abertura de su falda. La convención que tenían los Rubios era no vestirse de rojo —demasiado estrafalario y todo eso— pero Candice nunca había sido una gran seguidora de las convenciones. Había puesto su cabello rubio dorado en una cascada en lo alto esta noche, y combinó su lápiz de labios a juego con su vestido.

—Pensé que le daría a la Fundación del Corazón algo explosivo por su dinero—dijo ella—. Probar algunos marcapasos.

Ambas rieron.

—Tengo una fiesta en la que podemos colarnos una vez que salgamos de aquí—dijo Candy—. En el loft del Canary Wharf, música genial, bar abierto… va a estar muy bien.

Por un momento el rostro de Patricia se iluminó. Luego su mirada encontró a alguien sobre el hombro de Candice y negó con su cabeza, la luz apagándose de sus ojos.

—No es realmente la clase de sitio de Terrence, me temo.

Los cabellos de la nuca de Candy se erizaron. No necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber que el prometido de Patricia se acercaba. Tomó un gran trago de champán mientras Terry se unía a su pareja.

—Lo siento —dijo, su mirada sobre Patricia—. Estaba hablando con Lord Burrows y perdí la noción del tiempo.

—No necesitas disculparte. No queremos hacerte perder la oportunidad de hacerle saber lo mucho que admiras su buen trabajo —dijo Candy con su cara seria de póker.

Los ojos azules de Terry estaban desaprobándola con frialdad, mientras encontraban los suyos.

—De hecho, eso era lo que estaba haciendo exactamente. Resulta que admiro mucho el trabajo de la Fundación.

—Además es un miembro del Club Savage —murmuró Candy—. O quizás, ¿has encontrado a alguien que secunde tu nominación para la membrecía?

Las mejillas de Terry se tornaron de una sombra de color rojo ladrillo.

—Lo siento si mis intentos por mejorar mi suerte en la vida parecen insensibles para ti, Candice. No todos tienen la ventaja de haber nacido en los escalones más altos.

Su franca refutación a su indirecta velada la hizo sentir pequeña e insignificante.

Abrió su boca para responder por igual pero la mano de Patricia descansó sobre su muñeca.

— ¿Puedo sugerir un alto al fuego? ¿Aunque sea por esta noche?

Su tono fue ligero pero sus ojos estaban suplicando cuando se encontraron con los de Candy. De repente se sintió avergonzada de sí misma por morder el anzuelo de Terry.

No estaba segura por qué se había salido de su camino para molestarlo. No era como si él hubiera hecho algo para provocarla. Salvo respirar, por supuesto.

Tragando el último sorbo de su champaña, dejó su copa en una maceta de helecho cercana, ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de Terry.

— ¿Por qué no les facilito las cosas para todos y me largo a esta fiesta mía? —dijo ella—. Ustedes dos tendrán más diversión sin mí andando alrededor.

La expresión de Patricia decayó y Candy de inmediato se sintió una canalla por abandonar a su amiga en este evento tan aburrido-como-agua de fregar. Se obligó a mirar a Terry.

—Deberían escaparse de aquí, también, lleva a Patty a algún lugar divertido. Recompénsala por ser tan estoica.

Terry empezó a protestar, y entonces vio el rostro de Patricia.

— ¿Estás aburrida? —preguntó.

—No, por supuesto que no. Esto es divertido —dijo Patricia con una sonrisa rápida.

Candy esperó que Terry aceptara su palabra y continuara con sus propios planes para la noche, pero en su lugar frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no estoy convencido?

Patricia arrugó su nariz.

— ¿Debido a que soy una actriz terrible?

Terry sonrió, la lenta curva de su boca revelando un hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Candy frunció el ceño, como siempre hacia cada vez que veía ese hoyuelo. No pertenecía a su rostro. Era tan simple como eso. Los hoyuelos eran traviesos y juguetones. Hablaban de risa y placer, no de trajes de tres piezas, pipas, zapatillas de casa y chaquetas de punto con coderas.

—Si quieres ir a otro lugar, podemos —dijo Terry—. Ya hablé con todos los que necesitaba.

—Podríamos tomar un trago en algún lado. Hay un bar cerca a tu casa —sugirió

Patricia.

— ¿Por qué no? —dijo él rápidamente.

—Genial. Si te diriges por la Bloomsbury puedes dejarme en la estación Tottenham Court por el camino —dijo Candy despreocupadamente.

Ignorando el ceño fruncido deTerry, envolvió su brazo a través del de Patricia y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Él podría querer protestar pero era demasiado caballero para negarse a su petición… y ella no era suficientemente una dama para estar por encima de sus mejores instintos contra él. Se detuvieron para recoger sus abrigos y bolsos de la habitación de mantos antes de seguir a Terry al sedán Jaguar de época que era su orgullo y alegría. Sin mediar palabra le abrió la puerta trasera y ella le dio una sonrisa pícara cuando se agachó junto a él dentro del coche.

—Animo. No es demasiado lejos, entonces podrás deshacerte de mí.

Su boca estaba apretada pero no dijo nada. A la madura edad de veintinueve años, probablemente debería haber madurado y no molestar a la gente por deporte, pero por alguna razón nunca se cansaba de provocar a Terry con un palo para ver cuánto tiempo le tomaría antes de gruñir y refunfuñar.

— ¿Dónde es esa fiesta tuya? —preguntó Terry mientras se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor y arrancaba el auto.

Ella estaba muy ocupada revolviendo su bolso en busca de una camisola negra que había metido allí antes y lo miró con sorpresa.

—No me vas a llevar todo el camino hasta allá. Es al otro lado de la ciudad.

Había incertidumbre en su voz, y por primera vez esa noche él le sonrió, sus ojos encontrando los suyos en el espejo retrovisor.

—Tienes razón, no lo haré. Sólo estoy tratando de averiguar si la estación de Tottenham es el mejor lugar para dejarte.

—Lo es, confía en mí.

—Me temo que no soy tan ingenuo.

—Creo que podríamos estar en desacuerdo en eso. Por cierto, es posible que desees mantener los ojos en la carretera por los próximos pocos minutos.

— ¿Perdón?

Ella deslizó sus brazos de las mangas de su abrigo.

—Tengo que cambiarme.

Podía ver la tensión en su cuello, mientras la miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Levantó la mano y encontró la cremallera oculta a un lado de su vestido. Arqueó las cejas. Desafiándolo a seguir viendo. Los labios de Terry se crisparon y disparó su mirada al frente.

—No te preocupes. Candy es una profesional en cambiarse en espacios pequeños—dijo Patricia.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que ha tenido mucha práctica —dijo Terry rotundamente.

Candy bajó la cremallera de su vestido y deslizó los tirantes antes de tirar la camisola sobre su cabeza. La dejó deslizarse por su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo decente de arriba, comenzó a zafarse su vestido.

—De hecho, Terry , la tengo. Montones y montones. He estado en muchos espacios pequeños —dijo mientras contoneaba sus caderas para dejar pasar el vestido—. Es difícil para una chica llevar la cuenta.

La mirada de Terry se mantuvo pegada a la carretera. Ella deslizó su vestido más allá de sus rodillas y tobillos, luego lo dejó caer en el asiento contiguo antes de sacar la mini falda roja elástica de su bolso. Cinco segundos más tarde estaba suavizando el tejido elástico por encima de la parte superior de sus muslos.

—Listo. Ya está.

La mirada de Terry se dirigió al espejo retrovisor por primera vez desde que había empezado a cambiarse. Sintió su censura cuando él repasó su nuevo traje, pero no dijo nada.

— ¿No tendrás frío? —preguntó Patricia preocupada.

—No una vez que empiece a bailar.

Patricia había vuelto su rostro hacia ella y sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos por unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Recuerdas esa fiesta que teníamos antes de graduarnos? Apenas podía caminar al día siguiente de tanto bailar.

—Recuerdo, fiesta animal. El milagro es que tú lo recuerdes.

El coche redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse. Candy miró el exterior y vio el familiar letrero rojo, blanco y azul de Tube station.

— ¿Puedo dejar mi vestido contigo, Patty? —preguntó mientras alcanzaba la manija de la puerta.

—Seguro. Puedo dejarlo por la boutique el lunes si quieres.

—No hay prisa. Pero si vienes, podemos almorzar y discutir tu despedida de soltera. Necesitamos decidir cuántos strippers contratar.

Por su visión periférica vio a Terry poner los ojos en blanco. Ocultando una sonrisa, se deslizó del coche, poniéndose su abrigo nuevamente.

—Gracias por traerme, Terry.

—Un placer, como siempre, Candy —mintió él.

Ella reía mientras cerraba la puerta. En el momento en que llegó a la acera él se había ido, el auto se impulsó en la noche fría. Miró fijamente tras él por un momento. Él no había mirado ni una sola vez, a pesar de que hubo momentos cuando había estado casi desnuda. Señor Honorable hasta el fin. Se volvió hacia la estación, molesta consigo misma. No es como si quisiera que la mirara. Era el prometido de Patricia, por Dios Santo.

Y sin embargo…

Había algo tan… controlado acerca de él. Desde que lo conoció lo había sentido, un tipo de determinación de probar que era digno. O algo por el estilo. De repente se dio cuenta que en muchas maneras él era la versión masculina de Patricia, quien también era una maestra del arte del auto-control y la gente agradable. Dos guisantes en una vaina perfecta y ordenada. Quizás esa la razón por la que estaba decepcionada de que Terry apenas se hubiera inmutado cuando se había desnudado en la parte trasera del coche, eso por lo menos lo haría parecer un ser humano. Le habría dado esperanzas de que debajo de toda esa anticúes antes de tiempo fuera una persona real con defectos, fallas y sentimientos. Descendió por debajo del nivel de la calle, sus tacones altos resonando contra los escalones de piedra. El olor a orina la golpeó mientras atravesaba el túnel de mosaico. Un tren estaba arrancando en la plataforma cuando llegaba y se detuvo justo frente a él. El vagón estaba apenas un cuarto lleno y encontró asiento y se cruzó de piernas, ajustando su largo abrigo para que sus piernas estuvieran protegidas del frío. El anunciante dijo "cuidado con el andén" antes de que el tren arrancara.

Candy miró por la ventana, pensando en Patricia y Terry y su cercana boda. Era un error, por supuesto. A pesar de tener treinta años, Patricia apenas había vivido. Necesitaba un hombre que la desafiara, le exigiera y la inspirara, no alguien que quería envolverla en algodón y admirarla a distancia. En cuanto a Terry, no tenía idea de lo que necesitaba, aparte de una tonelada de TNT atascado en su parte trasera y herméticamente cerrado. Se removió en el lugar, apartando la mirada de la oscuridad procedente del exterior del tren. Odiaba ver a su amiga sentar cabeza. Odiaba verla enterrarse bajo la obligación y la expectativa. Huérfana a temprana edad, Patricia había pasado su vida complaciendo a sus abuelos ancianos, el pago por su amabilidad al acogerla. Desde donde estaba sentada Candy, Patricia estaba viviendo la vida que ellos querían para ella, no la que podría escoger por sí misma, si es que alguna vez había tenido elección. Y la tonta de Patty iba a aceptarlo. Todo el camino hasta el altar. Por un momento Candy se llenó de una inefable tristeza. Esperar y ver a Patricia cometer el error más grande iba a ser una de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho. Pero lo haría, porque amaba a patty más que nada y estaba convencida que Terry podría hacerla feliz. Candy esperaba por todos los cielos que su amiga hiciera lo correcto. Y si estaba equivocada… Bueno, Candy estaría allí para ayudarla a recoger los pedazos, como Patricia había hecho por ella muchas, muchas veces en el pasado.

Terry tiró de su corbata floja a medida que se alejaba de la acera. Si miraba en el espejo retrovisor, podría ver a Candy hacer un punto más y más pequeño hasta que desapareciera por completo en la distancia. No lo hizo. No quería pensar en ella, estaba simplemente contento de que se hubiera ido. Como un grano debajo de la piel, ella lo había irritado toda la noche con su risa demasiado ruidosa y sus rizos dorados y su vestido llamativo. No entendía para nada qué había visto Patricia en esa mujer.

—Gracias por hacer eso —dijo Patricia en voz baja.

Le echo un vistazo cuando se detuvo en la luz roja del semáforo. Como de costumbre, ella parecía grácil y elegante.

—Ella es tu amiga.

—Lo es. Pero sé que se caen mal mutuamente.

Él no respondió. ¿Qué iba a decir, después de todo? Hacía mucho tiempo se había resignado a tolerar a Candy por el bien de Patricia.

—Odia las recaudaciones de fondo. Creo que le recuerda demasiado a su familia. Su madrastra siempre fue divertida.

De nuevo, él no dijo nada mientras doblaba en la calle y luego otra vez en la calle rodeada de cobertizos detrás de la mansión victoriana convertida que albergaba su departamento. Había recogido suficientes indirectas de Patricia en el trascurso de los años para entender que la infancia de Candy no había sido feliz. Tampoco la de él, pero no lo usaba como excusa para ser indignante y auto-complaciente constantemente.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión sobre ir al bar? —preguntó Patricia cuando se detuvo en su lugar de estacionamiento asignado.

—Pensé que podíamos caminar. Es a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Oh. Buena idea.

La ayudó a salir del coche, deslizando su brazo alrededor de sus hombres a medida que caminaban.

—Sabes, faltan exactamente ocho semanas para el gran día a partir de hoy —dijo mientras dejaban los cobertizos atrás y entraban en la calle.

Hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que Patricia respondiera.

—Lo es, ¿no? todo ha pasado tan pronto. Increíble, en serio. Cuando te declaraste, pensé que seis meses era tiempo suficiente para planear una boda. Demuestra lo que sé.

Debajo de sus brazos, sus hombros estaban rígidos por la tensión. Había estado tensa últimamente. Un poco distante, también. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que ella se había quedado una noche en la casa de él, no una Era de hielo, pero si una señal, si una persona estaba buscándola, eso era todo lo que no debería ser. En especial con una boda en el horizonte.

— ¿Todo va bien? ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —preguntó él.

No era lo que quería preguntar, pero Patricia era difícil de precisar algunas veces. Ella tendía a mantener las cosas para sí y resolverlas sola. Ya que era algo que él mismo hacía, apenas podía criticarla, pero eso no impedía que se sintiera frustrado cuando lo mantenía a distancia.

—Todo está resuelto. Candy ha sido una roca. No sé lo que habría hecho si ella no me mantuviera apuntando a la dirección correcta.

Él era consciente que Candy se había puesto a disposición de Patricia en los preparativos de la boda. No podía culpar a Candy por eso, había sido increíblemente generosa con su tiempo y energía.

Un punto a su favor.

—Parece un poco concurrido —dijo Patricia cuando se aproximaron al bar.

Le lanzó una mirada dudosa. Ella sabía que él no era aficionado a los clubes y bares ruidosos. Por otro lado, esto había sido sugerencia de Patricia, y las palabras de Candy todavía estaban sonando en sus oídos.

"Deberías escabullirte de aquí, también, y llevar a Patty a alguna parte divertida. Recompénsala por ser así de estoica."

No le gustó la idea de que Patricia simplemente hubiera soportado la recaudación de fondos y no disfrutado. Verdad, él no había tenido un baile, pero eso era irrelevante.

—Estoy seguro de que podemos negociar una esquina en alguna parte —dijo él.

Patricia sonrió y supo que había dicho lo correcto. Le sostuvo la puerta abierta y entraron a un espacio con un techo bajo. Como quiso la suerte, dos mujeres estaban abandonando dos taburetes en el bar mientras él y Patricia ondulaban entre la multitud y fueron capaces de asegurar sus asientos inmediatamente.

—Perfecto —dijo Patricia, mirando alrededor con ojos brillantes e interesados.

— ¿Champagne? ¿Brandy? —preguntó.

—Voy a tomar un Frangelico sobre las rocas, por favor. —Giró en su asiento y se puso de pie—. No será ni un momento.

Ella se dirigió a los baños. Terry llamó la atención del camarero y ordenó un whisky escocés para sí mismo y el Frangelico de Patricia. Se acomodó en el asiento, mirando en torno al bar con la más leve curiosidad. Supo sin siquiera preguntar que no tenía nada en común con estas personas. Casi sin excepción, tenían debajo de treinta años, vestidos a la última moda y salían para pasarla bien.

Probablemente nunca habían pasado hambre en sus vidas. Ciertamente nunca habían tenido que trabajar en dos lugares para poder pagarse la Universidad. Como Candy, probablemente daban todos los dones de la vida por sentado. Frunció el ceño, irritado consigo mismo por pensar en ella otra vez. Era plenamente consciente de que disfrutaba provocándolo, de ahí la rutina de desnudo en la parte trasera del coche. Se rehusó a dedicarle un pensamiento otro momento, ya que le pareció que eso era lo que ella quería, toda la atención que pudiera atraer sobre sí misma. Los ojos de todos sobre ella. ¿Por qué si no usaría semejantes faldas cortas y esos tacones? ¿Por qué otra cosa habría ido a una fiesta esta noche en un diminuto top negro hecho de pura seda que cualquiera podía ver ante un simple vistazo que sus pequeños y redondeados pechos estaban libres de un sostén, sus pezones claramente delineados por el suave tejido?

Fue a buscar su bebida y miró sobre su hombro hacia los baños, deseando que Patricia volviera. Sus hombres cayeron con alivio cuando ella salió de la puerta marcada con la silueta de una mujer. Ella se encontró con sus ojos a través del bar y la sensación tirante e irritada de su estómago y pecho se alivió. Podía tolerar a un millón de Candys si eso significaba tener a Patricia en su vida.

Ella era lo importante. Nada más.

* * *

¿Y? que opinan?


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 2

Como se vio después, Candy no obtuvo una oportunidad de ponerse al día con Patricia el lunes, pero el martes su amiga se dejo caer en la boutique en Nothing Hill de Candy, Candy Femmes, temprano en la tarde. Candy acababa de recibir un cargamento de pañuelos de seda de Cambodia y Patricia la ayudo a desempaquetar, sacar y poner precio antes de colocarlas en el exhibidor. patty estuvo distraída y silenciosa por dos horas completas, pero Candy la conocía lo suficiente como para presionarla a hablar, había aprendido al principio de su amistad que Patricia o bien voluntariamente diría lo que estaba en su mente por su cuenta o se quedaría para siempre como un secreto. Sin embargo, le dio un gran abrazo extra antes de irse. Por tanto patty sabía que estaba allí para ella si la necesitaba. Eran más de las seis y había cerrado la puerta y estaba poniendo en orden la tienda en preparación para los próximos días de comercio cuando alguien golpeo en el panel de vidrio de la puerta de enfrente. Cautelosamente, Candy apago la aspiradora y se movió alrededor del exhibidor de modo que tenía una vista clara.

Patty estaba allí, su rostro pálido y surcado de lágrimas. Alarmada, Candy se dirigió a la puerta del frente.

—patty ¿Qué está mal? ¿Estás bien? —Ella saco a su amiga de la fría noche de noviembre.

—No sabía a qué otro lugar ir. Estaba tan enojada, Candy. Estoy tan enojada. Y sólo… no sé… triste y sorprendida y herida…

Por primera vez, Candy registro que patty estaba remolcando una pequeña maleta de ruedas.

Oh, chico. Si patty había dejado la casa de sus abuelos, algo grande había pasado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

—Cuando fui a casa de verte esta tarde, el correo estaba en la mesa de la sala. Una de las cartas era mi certificado de nacimiento. Había ordenado una copia para la licencia de boda. —patty apretó el brazo de Candy, su expresión urgente—. Él no está muerto, Candy Mi padre no está muerto. Ellos me mintieron. John O'Brien era mi padrastro, no mi padre biológico. Todos estos años… El nombre de mi padre real es Sam Blackwell. Y de acuerdo a mi abuelo está aún vivo.

Candy parpadeo, tratando de asumirlo todo. Los padres de patty habían muerto en un accidente de avioneta cuando patricia tenía sólo seis años.

— ¿Entonces tu madre estaba casada con alguien más antes de casarse con John O'Brien?

—No. No casada. No sé qué pasaba, pero ella y esta persona, Sam, definitivamente no estaban casados. Pero él es aún mi padre, Candy. Y ellos me mintieron y me dejaron creer que mis padres estaban muertos. Y Terrence sabía. Mi abuelo le dijo cuando nos comprometimos y lo ha sabido todo este tiempo y no me dijo nada. Me dijo que eso no cambiaba nada. ¿Puedes creer eso?

Los ojos castaños de patty estaban brillando con enojo. Candy deslizó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—Ven, vamos arriba. Esta es una conversación que requiere alcohol y grasas saturadas, preferiblemente en forma de helado.

—No podría comer nada. Pero una bebida sería buena. Una bebida sería perfecta.

Patty esperaba en la puerta mientras Candy apagaba las luces y programaba la alarma, luego subieron las escaleras a su departamento, el cual estaba ubicado sobre la tienda. Patty abandono su maleta en la puerta y fue directo a la cocina. Candy observaba, preocupada, mientras su amiga arrancó la tapa de una botella de vodka y sirvió dos fuertes bebidas. Patty levanto el suyo a su boca y lo bebió en un largo y solo trago. Luego coloco el vaso sobre el mostrador con un fuerte golpe y se encontró con los ojos de Candy.

—He cancelado la boda —dijo ella valientemente—. Y quiero encontrar a mi padre.

Candy articulo una palabra de cuatro letras.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Ambas sabían que se estaba refiriendo a la parte del anuncio de la boda de patty y no a la parte donde quería buscar a su recién descubierto padre.

—No. Estaba de repente increíblemente claro para mí. Todos estos meses… años, realmente, he estado haciendo lo que los demás querían que hiciera. Todos esos comités en que la abuela insistía en presentarme a candidatura. Renunciando a la enseñanza a tiempo completo. Aceptando la propuesta de Terrence. Todo esto ha sido acerca de lo que ellos querían no lo que yo quiero.

Candy observaba, aturdida, mientras patty bebía el segundo vodka tan rápido como había tomado el primero.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo loco de esta cosa? No sé incluso qué quiero. Si sostienes un arma en mi cabeza justo ahora y me dices que tengo que decirte dónde quiero estar en un año desde ahora, no podría. No tengo idea. Ninguna. Nada. La única idea que tengo en mi cabeza es que necesito encontrar a mi padre. Quiero saber quién es él. Y tal vez conocerlo me ayudara a resolver quién soy yo.

patty alcanzó la botella de vodka de nuevo, pero Candy se le adelantó.

— ¿Has tenido algo para comer?

—No quiero comida. Quiero olvidar. Quiero sentir enojo con todas las personas que me han mentido sin tener que sentir culpa y obligación al mismo tiempo. Quiero llegar muy, muy, terriblemente borracha.

Candy se encontró con los ojos de su amiga. Podía ver el daño y el enojo y el pánico allí. El mundo completo de Patricia había sido sacudido de su eje. Se merecía una buena borrachera, completada con la espantosa resaca de la mañana siguiente. Era prácticamente un rito de paso.

Soltó su control sobre la botella de vodka.

—Está bien.

patty arrugó la cara, todo desafío escapando de ella.

—Gracias por entenderlo. Gracias por siempre comprender.

Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de Candy, acercándola. Candy la abrazó de regreso tan fieramente. Esta mujer era su mejor, más leal, más maravillosa amiga. Más que nada quería que fuera feliz y plena.

—Consigamos tostadas —dijo, después de que ambas se apartaron del abrazo.

Se quitaron sus zapatos y se acomodaron en el sofá saggy de tres piezas de Candy, y al mismo tiempo patty habló, deteniéndose solamente para sorber el vodka y el juego de arándano que Candy hizo para ella. Habló sobre los ataques de pánico que había estado teniendo en los días previos de la boda, y cuán sofocada se sintió algunas veces viviendo con sus abuelos. Habló acerca de saber que su abuela usaba su condición cardiaca para manipular sin piedad y chantajear a las personas en su vida pero que hasta ahora se sintió impotente para resistirla. Habló acerca de estar parada en el pasillo de la mansión Mayfair de sus abuelos hace menos de una hora y mirando a los ojos de Terrence y saber que no lo amaba de la forma en que debería amar al hombre con el que iba a pasar el resto de su vida y comprendiendo finalmente, que casarse con él sería el mayor error de su vida.

Candy asentía e hizo los ruidos adecuados en los momentos oportunos y se indigno en nombre de su amiga y pasó pañuelos cuando patty llego a la sensiblera, autocompasiva parte de la noche. Era bien entrada la madrugada y ambas estaban con los ojos nublados y roncas para el momento en que Candy hizo una cama para patty en el sofá y se tambaleo a su propio cuarto.

Acostada en su cama, se preocupo por su amiga mientras una parte de ella se regocijaba que por primera vez en años Patricia estaba siendo honesta acerca de cómo se sentía y qué quería. Una parte más cínica se preguntaba si patty no se despertaría llena de lamentos y remordimientos mañana, pero su instinto le dijo que algo se había desplazado irreversiblemente para su amiga esta noche. patty se había liberado. Con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de pasar sobre eso y empezar a tomar algunas decisiones sobre su vida.

Los pensamientos de Candy derivaron a Terry mientras avanzaba hacia el sueño.

Se preguntaba cómo se estaba sintiendo él justo ahora. ¿Enojado? ¿Frustrado? ¿Herido? Quería que una sensación de satisfacción llegara, nunca le había gustado él, después de todo, pero no llego. En lugar de eso, sentía una peculiar opresión en su pecho y garganta. Casi como si lo sintiera por él. Lo cual era una locura. Obviamente estaba más borracha de lo que pensaba. Terrence Grandchester no necesitaba su compasión. Probablemente ya estaba planeando su campaña para otra bien educada, hermosa mujer que se adaptara perfectamente a sus ambiciones en ascenso. La sensación de tensión se mantuvo en su pecho y presiono una mano en su esternón.

—Desaparece. No me importa.

Finalmente se quedo dormida, despertando cuando su alarma sonó junto a su oído a las siete treinta de la mañana siguiente. Sentía un terrible dolor de cabeza y la boca seca y nauseas, y arrastró los pies al baño y permaneció bajo la ducha hasta que podría enfrentarse a la perspectiva de salir y combatir el día. Patty estaba profundamente dormida en el sofá y Candy se vistió silenciosamente antes de caminar a las escaleras para bajar a la tienda. Se agachó para tomar café y panecillos unos pocos minutos antes de la hora de abrir y estaba sorbiendo la espuma de su latte cuando una Patricia con pesados ojos entró en la tienda.

—Hey. ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Candy.

—Como algo que el gato vomitó. —Ella presiono una mano en su frente. Había tomado una ducha y tensado su corto cabello castaño en una cola de caballo. Se veía cansada y en mal estado, pero Candy estaba contenta de ver la chispa de ira y desafío continuar en los ojos de su amiga.

Su instinto había estado en lo cierto, Patricia no iba a regresar.

—Aquí —dijo ella, empujando el segundo café a través del mostrador—. Tengo uno de repuesto por si acaso.

—Dios te bendiga. —patty enterró su nariz en el café.

—Hay un panecillo también, si estas para sólidos.

—Puede que necesite un par de minutos antes de poder ir allí —dijo patty.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hay en la agenda para este día? —preguntó Candy cautelosamente.

—La búsqueda de mi padre. Tengo su nombre y su fecha de cumpleaños. En los días de Google, eso tiene que contar para algo, ¿no crees?

Candy partió una parte del panecillo, una parte de su cerebro le advertía que patty no había mencionado mucho el nombre de Terry, a pesar de ser un nuevo día. Seguramente él estaba en su mente de alguna forma u otra.

—Podemos buscarlo. Y siempre esta Tom. Él me debe un favor.

Su primo, Tom, era un policía. Lo había ayudado cuando había complicado las cosas con su novia hace unos pocos meses, así que estaba bastante segura de que apoyarse en él para conseguir que averiguara del padre biológico de patty.

—Me había olvidado de Tom. Él es perfecto. ¿Podemos llamarlo ahora?

Candy la estudio.

—Eres seria respecto a esto, ¿verdad? Realmente vas a ir a buscarlo.

—Sí. Absolutamente. Quiero saber la verdad. Quiero saber quién soy.

Patricia había dicho algo similar la pasada noche. Estaba en la punta de la lengua de Candy señalar que la única persona que define a patty era la misma patty, pero decidió que no era lo que su amiga necesitaba oír ahora. Ella necesitaba ser un poco imprudente e impulsiva, y si eso significaba salir corriendo a Dublín o Yorkshire o New York en lo que podría llegar a ser una búsqueda inútil, que así sea.

El teléfono de patty sonó. Candy observó mientras ella lo sacó de su cartera, revisó la pantalla, luego lo deslizó de regreso sin tomar la llamada.

— ¿Terry? —Candy no pudo resistir preguntar.

—Sí.

— ¿No vas a hablar con él?

—No.

Candy se dijo a sí misma que se preocupara de sus propias cosas. Funcionó por cinco segundos.

— ¿No crees que podría estar preocupado por ti?

—No quiero hablar con él justo ahora. Estoy todavía enojada con él, y no quiero decir algo de lo que me arrepentiré.

— ¿Eso significa que estas pensándolo dos veces sobre cancelar la boda?

—No. Eso era lo correcto por hacer, no importa lo que pase. No lo amo, Candy.

Por alguna razón, las palabras de su amiga le pegaron como un golpe al plexo solar. No tenía idea de por qué. No era como si nunca hubiera creído en ellos como pareja.

Le tomo unos pocos segundos para reunir sus pensamientos dispersos.

—Está bien. Pero eso no significa que no puedes hablar con él. Tranquiliza al hombre.

patty le dirigió una mirada.

— ¿Desde cuándo has estado de su lado?

—No estoy de su lado. Sólo que se me ocurrió anoche que esto debe haberlo golpeado realmente fuerte.

Por un momento el rostro de patty se hundió con culpabilidad. Luego levantó su barbilla.

—No puedo pensar sobre él. Sé que suena egoísta, pero si me detengo a pensar sobre todas las personas que van a decepcionarse, nunca voy a hacer esto. Y necesito hacer esto, Candy.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Podemos llamar a Tom ahora?

—Absolutamente.

Ella llamó a su primo, y después de diez minutos de halagos que pronto degeneraron en una abierta lambisconería, se las arregló para conseguir su promesa de correr una búsqueda sobre Sam Blackwell. Patty agradeció efusivamente y fue de regreso a subir las escaleras para dormir más por su resaca. A las tres de la tarde, Tom regresó la llamada con la última dirección conocida de Sam Blackwell. Sintiéndose un poco aturdida, Candy coloco la señal de: "Regreso en cinco minutos" en la ventana y cerro la tienda antes de dirigirse escaleras arriba.

Entró en un brillante, inmaculado departamento y oliendo a liquido de limpieza.

—Espero que no te importe. Necesitaba algo para hacer mientras esperaba. Otra que no sea sentarme alrededor y dudar de mí, quiero decir —dijo patty mientras enderezaba la pila de revistas en la mesa de café.

— ¿Por qué me importaría? Puedes quedarte en cualquier momento. —Candy se maravilló de lo bonito que se veía el espacio de su sala cuando no estaba enterrado bajo papeles y ropa tirada.

La mirada de patty cayó en la pieza de papel en su mano.

— ¿Es eso? ¿Llamó Tom?

Candy entregó la pieza de papel. Observó las cejas de patty levantarse hacia la línea de cabello.

— ¿Australia? ¿Él está en Australia?

—De acuerdo a Tom, lo está.

—Isla Philip. Ni siquiera he oído de ella.

—Lo busque. Está al sur de Melbourne. Una comunidad de playa.

patty miró fijamente la nota por un largo rato antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Candy.

—Entonces supongo que será mejor que reserve un boleto para Australia.

—Podríamos intentar llamarlo primero.

—No —dijo patty firmemente—. Quiero hacer esto en persona. Y será bueno para una escapada de unos días.

—Entonces permite reservar esos boletos, pastelito.

Cuatro días más tarde, Candy esperó hasta que el cliente que acababa de atender saliera de la tienda antes de marcar el número celular de su amiga. Había estado contando las horas, revisando el registro de llegadas del aeropuerto de Tullamarine en Melbourne, Australia, esperando a que su amiga aterrizara. Se mordió la uña del pulgar mientras esperaba que patty contestara.

—Candy. —La voz de Patricia se escuchaba en la línea telefónica clara como una campana, casi como si estuviera en la habitación de al lado en vez de al otro lado del mundo.

—patty ¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Has hablado con él?

Habían discutido la estrategia antes de que Patricia se fuera, por lo que sabía que su amiga planeaba ir directamente a la casa de su padre biológico y hacer contacto.

—Largo. No mucho. Y no. Estoy sentada frente a su casa ahora mismo, tratando de conseguir coraje para llamar a la puerta.

La mano de Candy apretó el teléfono. Podía escuchar el miedo en la voz de patty. La culpa comiéndosela. Si hubiera sido capaz de dejar la tienda, se habría ido con ella. De haberlo hecho, Patricia no estaría haciendo frente a este enorme desafío sola.

—Estás nerviosa —dijo Candy.

—Sólo un poco.

—No lo estés. Una vez que te conozca, estará sobre la luna porque le has localizado.

—No lo sé. Tal vez estoy haciendo todo esto mal. Tal vez debería haber hecho contacto primero mediante una carta o correo electrónico, o utilizar un abogado para romper el hielo...

—No. Has hecho lo correcto. Y aunque no lo hubieses hecho, estás allí ahora. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ir a tocar su puerta.

—Lo haces sonar tan fácil.

Candy podía oír la sonrisa en la voz de su amiga.

—Vamos, patty eres una mujer en una misión, ¿recuerdas? Estás recuperando tu vida, sacando todo por tu propia cuenta. Superar al viejo Droopy Drawers fue sólo el primer paso.

—Me gustaría que no lo llamaras así. El hecho de que simplemente haya decidido no casarme con él no significa que sea una mala persona.

—Cierto. No es como si fuera literalmente, aburriendo gente hasta morir. A pesar de que te dio una puñalada bastante buena como para sofocarte parte de la vida.

—Candy...

—Lo siento. Creo que debería ser un delito penado para que alguien tan joven como él, se vista como un viejo crujiente. ¿Cuántas personas de treinta y dos años conoces que vistan trajes de punto con coderas de cuero?

—Sólo porque se vista de forma conservadora no quiere decir que sea crujiente, Candy. No es más que... conservador. —patty terminó sin convicción.

— ¿Conservador? Lo siento patty, pero esa no es la palabra para un hombre que se niega a tener relaciones sexuales en otra posición que no sea la del misionero. La palabra que buscas es reprimido.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento de haberte contado sobre eso alguna vez, Candy.

Hace varios meses, Patricia había confesado que le había pedido a Terry darle un poco más de sazón a su vida sexual después de leer un artículo en una revista sobre ser responsable de su propia sexualidad. Había sido uno de esos raros momentos de completa franqueza de su amiga, quien por lo general era muy privada con las cosas relacionadas al dormitorio, en el que Candy se horrorizó cuando supo que Terry no sólo había rechazado discutir las necesidades de patty, sino que también había logrado que patty se sintiera pequeña y sucia y mala.

—No voy a pedir disculpas por negarme a permitirte barrer ese pequeño momento bajo la alfombra —dijo Candy—. La gente normal, nota que estoy remarcando la palabra normal, en lugar de estirado represivo, habla con su pareja acerca del sexo y explora su sexualidad divirtiéndose en la cama. No te acaricia la cabeza y te dice que te respeta demasiado para utilizarte, o cualquier otra excusa basura con la que salió cuando finalmente tuviste el coraje para hablar con él. Y adoro que hubiese volcado todo esto en tu contra, por cierto y no sobre su falta de testículos.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de esto de nuevo.

Candy escuchó las palabras de su amiga, pero estaba en marcha, las palabras brotaban desde algún lugar largamente reprimido en su interior.

—Por el amor de Dios, no fue como si le hubieses pedido que te atara y se acercara con un gratinador de queso o algo así. Querías probar el estilo perrito. Gran cosa sangrienta. No había animales pequeños involucrados, o cuero, o cera caliente.

—He cancelado la boda, Candy. Eso está definitivamente archivado bajo la etiqueta de Pasado. Necesitas dejarlo ir.

Hubo una nota aguda en la voz de patty que actuó como un balde de agua fría.

Candy parpadeó y luego se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento. Él sólo me saca de mis casillas —murmuró, plenamente consciente de que había cruzado la línea, a lo grande.

—Bueno, probablemente nunca tendrás que verlo de nuevo, dado que escasamente querrá verme una vez que haya superado el hecho de que lo dejé. Eso debe hacerte sentir mejor.

Candy frunció el ceño mientras las palabras de Patricia golpeaban cerca de casa.

Ya que patty tenía razón, por supuesto, no había absolutamente ninguna razón para que alguna vez tuviese que pasar tiempo en compañía de Droopy Drawer ahora que él y patty habían terminado. Candy nunca más tendría que ver las ventanas de su nariz dilatarse con disgusto ante algo que hubiese dicho, o soportar a su cabeza prejuiciosa observándola de la cabeza a los pies. Nunca sabría si consiguió la membrecía al Club Savage que codiciaba con tanto fervor, o si se habría hecho socio. Nunca más tendría que rechinar los dientes cuando él optara por lo seguro, la opción más baja en todo, desde elegir una bebida hasta probar un material de lectura. La campana de la puerta sonó con fuerza cuando tres mujeres entraron a la tienda, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Les sonrió distraídamente.

—patty alguien entró en la tienda y tengo que irme. Pero puedes hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo sal del coche y preséntate. Cualquier cosa que venga después de eso, podrás manejarla.

—Gracias, entrenador. Y gracias por todo el apoyo y los pañuelos que me has estado pasando durante los últimos días —dijo Patricia.

—Bah.

Terminó la llamada, pero no salió de inmediato de detrás del mostrador para atender a sus clientes. No entendía de dónde había venido la necesidad de despotricar contra Terry. Durante los últimos días, había sentido lástima por él, consciente del hecho de que sin importar lo que estuviese pasando en la vida de patty, él se estaría sintiendo decaído ahora que la boda había sido cancelada. Entonces, ¿dónde tenía toda esa frustración e ira acumulada?

No tenía ni idea.

Sacudió su cabeza, haciendo que sus largos pendientes se balancearan. El funcionamiento de su subconsciente era para ella un misterio, en el mejor de los casos, y quizá era preferible dejarlo de ese modo. Algunas cosas es mejor desconocerlas.

El negocio estuvo tranquilo durante el resto del día y se las arregló para empujar el desastroso rompimiento de Patricia y Terry lejos de su mente. Lo cual fue igual de bueno. No quería convertirse en una de esas trágicas personas que vivían colgadas del drama de la vida de otras personas. Si bien era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido una relación por sí misma, no estaba triste todavía. Esperaba.

Estaba bastante oscuro afuera para el momento que retiró el efectivo de la caja a las seis. Aseguró lo recaudado en la caja fuerte, apagó todo menos la luz de seguridad y caminó entre mostradores de ropa y perchas para sombreros y accesorios hasta la puerta principal. Un día, cuando el árbol del dinero que había plantado en el macetero de su ventana diera frutos, abriría un agujero en la pared e instalaría una puerta interna desde la escalera hasta su apartamento. Originalmente pensado para ofrecer autonomía tanto al inquilino al por menor como al residente de arriba, la entrada independiente era un verdadero dolor en el trasero cuando estaba helando como esta noche.

Se deslizó en el frío y haló la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, tratando de caminar rápidamente los pasos necesarios para poder retirarse al calor y confort de su apartamento.

El hombre pareció aparecer de la nada, alto y ancho y rabioso. Chilló de terror y saltó hacia atrás, pegando la parte de atrás de su cabeza contra la puerta.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde la escondes?

Ella apretó las manos contra el pecho y miró a su atacante.

—Infierno en llamas, Terrence, casi me haces orinarme encima. ¿Has oído hablar del teléfono?

— ¿Y qué me cuelgues? No soy estúpido Candice. Dime dónde está.

Se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Si patty no te dijo donde fue, no me corresponde a mí.

Se acercó más. A pesar del hecho de que no creía que Terrence Grandchester le haría algún daño, sintió una punzada de alarma. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado. O tan desaliñado, ahora que lo veía en detalle. Tenía el cabello alborotado y su cara erizada con sombra de barba. Lucía positivamente desenfadado comparado con su usual culo meticuloso de costumbre.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No tuviste oportunidad de planchar tu ropa interior esta mañana?—preguntó.

Lanzó una mirada hacia su traje ceñido al cuerpo. Llevaba un sostén push-up debajo de un top de lentejuelas estilo vintage. Una falda negra corta –está bien, muy corta— y medias de encaje. Las botas hasta la rodilla resaltaban por sus altos y puntiagudos tacones. El espejo de su habitación le había dicho que lucía un poco zorra, pero la mirada condenatoria de Terry lo confirmó.

—Me disculpas si no estoy preparado para tomar un consejo de moda de alguien que escoge su ropa en el catálogo de Playboy.

Sonaba tan presumido que tuvo que reír, a pesar de que una pequeña parte de ella escocía ante su abierto desprecio. Parecía que los guantes estaban completa y verdaderamente fuera ahora que Patriciano estaba de pie entre ellos.

Ella sacudió el cabello sobre su oreja, mostrando sus múltiples piercings. Sabía que él los odiaba porque patty se lo había dicho una vez.

— ¿No deberías hablarme con cariño? ¿No es eso lo que normalmente hace la gente cuando quiere algo?

El aliento de Terry hacía vapor en el aire entre ellos. Observó cómo hacía un visible esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento.

—Mis disculpas. Mi única excusa es que no he estado durmiendo bien. Sólo quiero lo que sea mejor para Patricia. Por favor, dime dónde está.

Cada palabra era arrancada de él como los dientes en el dentista.

—patty es la mejor juez de lo que es mejor para ella —dijo Candice—. Tú y los O'Brien siempre están tratado de decidir las cosas por ella, presionándola hacia cualquier forma que quieran que adopte. Déjenla hacer sus propias cosas, para variar. Si ustedes están destinados a estar juntos, ella regresará.

Estaba temblando de frío y se volteó para abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Asumió que el silencio de Terry significaba que finalmente había conseguido llegarle, pero cuando trató de deslizarse en la calidez relativa del hueco de la escalera, él bloqueó la puerta con su brazo.

—Por favor, Candy. Si quieres que ruegue, lo haré.

Encontró su mirada, sin siquiera tratar de ocultar su herida y su dolor. Hasta ese momento había estado convencida de que él veía a patty como un trofeo, otro de los logros que había adquirido durante su ascenso en los rangos sociales. Pero la mirada de sus ojos...

—De verdad la amas, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Por supuesto que lo hago —dijo como si fuese la cosa más natural y obvia en el mundo.

Por un momento —una centésima de segundo— Candy sintió un apretón de envidia en su corazón. Deseó haber inspirado alguna vez tanta devoción sincera en un hombre, sus novios anteriores siempre se habían ido con todo lo que pudieron conseguir, ya fuera sexo, comida gratis o un apoyo emocional sin fin. Nunca había tenido a nadie expresando su amor de manera tan inequívoca.

—Se ha ido a buscar a su padre. Su verdadero padre —dijo.

Él no dijo nada, sólo siguió mirándola en una muda súplica. Maldita sea.

—Está bien, está bien. Ella no me indicó expresamente que no te dijera. Lo que no significa que no me descuartizará cuando sepa que te lo dije, pero aun así. Está en algún antiguo pub llamado La Isla de Wight en Phillip Island, Australia. Voló ayer y hablé con ella esta mañana.

— ¿Australia? —Terry parecía aturdido.

—Eso es correcto. Ahora bien, si no te importa, tengo varios catálogos de Playboy que necesito revisar antes de salir a la calle por la noche.

Terry asintió con la cabeza en una breve señal de agradecimiento y luego se fue. Deslizó la puerta hacia adentro y la bloqueó con cerrojo tras de sí. Su estómago se revolvió con nerviosismo. patty no estaría feliz de que se hubiese ido de lengua respecto a su paradero con su ex-prometido. Y temía pensar qué haría Terry ahora, ¿llamaría a patty y le exigiría volver a casa y tomar su lugar como madre de sus futuros hijos? Otro pensamiento la golpeó. ¿Seguramente no correría hacia el otro lado del mundo por patty? Lágrimas inexplicables llenaron sus ojos mientras pensaba en él haciendo precisamente eso. El gran idiota. Realmente amaba a patty. Verdadera, profunda, tal vez incluso locamente. Y lo verdaderamente triste era que sabía que su amiga no sentía nada parecido a eso por él. Parpadeando para alejar las necias lágrimas, entró en el apartamento. No había duda de que Terrence Grandchester elegiría comer vidrio en lugar de saber que ella sentía pena por él, pero no pudo impedirle hacerlo desde lejos. Podría ser un viejo antes de tiempo y demasiado cosido para su gusto, pero era un hombre decente en su corazón, sincero, generoso, amable, considerado. No se merecía ser herido de esa manera. Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa cínica. ¿Quién consigue lo que merece en la vida?

Muy pocos, como sabía por experiencia propia. Con el corazón y la mente pesados, lanzó sus llaves en la mesa del pasillo y trató de averiguar cómo y cuándo informar a patty que debería estar pendiente de un visitante inesperado.

* * *

mañana tendran otro capi...stoy actulizando todos los dias... Feliz noche!


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 3

Terry condujo directo a casa, su orgullo y todo lo demás ardiendo después de su encuentro con Candy. La piedad en sus ojos. La simpatía...

Ella era la última persona que quería que sintiera lástima por él. La última. Y ahora era todo lo que podía hacer para no detenerse de dar media vuelta con el auto para defenderse ante ella de lo que dijo que Patricia le había dicho a ella sobre los últimos cinco días. Que ella había confiado en Candy él no tenía dudas, al igual que sabía que justo ahora Candy tenía una mejor idea de dónde él estaba con su prometida —ex prometida— de la que él tenía. El conocimiento se sentía como una roca en su vientre, tan desagradable como la lástima de Candy. Ésta no sería la primera vez que Patricia había confiado profundamente los asuntos personales de su relación con su amiga. Le irritaba mucho más ahora que entonces. Se había comprometido a compartir su vida con Patricia. A tener niños y envejecer con ella. Odiaba el pensamiento que había cosas que ella no sentía que podía hablar con él. No es como si tú le dijeras todo. Eso era bueno para unos…

Empujó lejos el pensamiento errante. Esto no era sobre él. Esto era sobre Patricia. Sobre lo que ella quería, lo que, aparentemente, Candy estaba al tanto y él no. Toda su vida había poseído la habilidad para compartimentar sus sentimientos y pensamientos, una habilidad de supervivencia que le había servido bien en la urbanización propiedad del Gobierno donde había crecido. Mientras entraba en el estacionamiento detrás de su departamento, se sacudió sus dudas, ira y el orgullo herido. Su objetivo inmediato era encontrar a Patricia. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Una vez que estuvo dentro y al frente de su computadora, le tomó cinco minutos reservar en el próximo vuelo a Melbourne, Australia. Había hecho una rápida llamada al abuelo de Patricia, Edward O'Brien, para dejarle saber que estaba yendo detrás de Patricia, escuchando con creciente impaciencia el consejo del otro hombre de ser paciente pero intransigente en su trato hacia ella. El abuelo de Patricia la adoraba pero no había forma de escapar del hecho que su actitud hacia ella era sobreprotectora y más que un poco Victoriana. Era una postura que siempre había puesto incómodo a Terry, pero nunca se había sentido capaz de comentar esto ni a Edward o a la propia Patricia. Contra todo pronóstico, Edward lo había contratado como un abogado novato recién salido de la escuela de leyes y, cuando había notado a Terry golpeando en su nuevo entorno, le ofreció la orientación y guía que había necesitado para navegar las políticas fratricidas y jerarquías de un bufete de abogados de larga tradición. Todo lo que era hoy se lo debía a Edward O'Brien.

Todo.

—Aprecio el consejo —dijo cuando el anciano finalmente se detuvo para tomar aliento—, pero no estoy seguro que establecer las reglas me vaya a llevar a algún lado con Patricia justo ahora.

—Ella está molesta. Todos entendemos eso. Pero una vez que se calme entenderá que todos estaban haciendo lo mejor para ella.

Terry hizo una mueca. ¿No había dicho algo similar a Candy apenas hace veinte minutos? Escuchando sus propias palabras de la boca de alguien más lo hizo muy consciente de lo pomposo y condescendiente que debía haber sonado. Se movió inquieto mientras recordaba otras ocasiones cuando había dicho algo similar a Patricia. Por cinco días había vivido de la esperanza y certeza que lo que sea que estuviese equivocado entre ellos podía ser reparado, ambos eran gente racional después de todo, y tuvieron seis buenos años entre ellos, pero por primera vez se deslizó una espina de duda en su mente. Antes que ella hubiera salido fuera de la casa de su abuelo, Patricia lo había acusado de no conocerla. Había dicho que estaba tan ocupado diciéndole lo que era bueno para ella, que no tenía idea quién era o lo que realmente quería. Se había llamado a sí misma cobarde por no hablar de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Luego había cancelado su boda.

De nuevo, empujó los perturbadores pensamientos lejos. Una vez que la hubiera encontrado, podrían hablar. Un puente, un desafío a la vez.

—Edward, necesito llegar al aeropuerto. He mandado un e-mail a mi asistente, Doroty, sobre la reprogramación de mis casos por el resto de la semana. Con suerte, estaré de vuelta con Patricia para el comienzo de la próxima semana.

—Mantente en contacto —dijo Edward. Había una nota frágil en su voz, un recordatorio que estaba en el lado equivocado de los setenta.

—Lo haré. Tú y Vera tómenlo con calma, ¿sí? Tengo esto en la mano.

Finalizó la llamada y sacó su bolsa de viaje del estante superior del armario. Tiró un par de cambios de ropa interior, una camisa limpia y varios artículos de tocador, luego ordenó un taxi y arrojó su actual archivo de trabajo en su maletín, si iba a estar atascado en el tránsito horas y horas, bien podría ser productivo. Cuatro horas más tarde estaba en el aire, volando hacia el otro lado del mundo. Gracioso, pero siempre había querido ir a Australia. De chico, su madre había sido una ávida espectadora de telenovelas australianas, y él no podía oír la familiar canción "Neighbours" sin ser transportado de vuelta al estrecho departamento donde había crecido. Eleonor Grandchester había amado el amplio cielo azul y el brillo de la vida en Australia como se mostraba en el programa y cada día se sentaba cómodamente en su sillón, la tetera lista, él a sus pies mientras miraban media hora de pura ficción sobre un mundo que incluso entonces había sabido tan bien que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Sin embargo, le había hecho querer ir y ver por sí mismo. En el fondo de su mente, había pensado que era algo que él y Patricia podrían hacer juntos un día.

Se sentía cansado y sucio para el momento que entró en la fría madrugada de un día de verano de Melbourne unas veinticuatro horas después. Había reservado on-line un auto de alquiler, se dirigió a la caseta y llenó el papeleo necesario. Media hora después estaba en el camino, entrecerrando los ojos a las señales y tratando de orientarse.

Philip Island estaba a una hora y media en auto de Melbourne. Se detuvo dos veces por café, y eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana cuando se detuvo en un estacionamiento en la tranquila ciudad costera de Cowes en Philp Island. A su izquierda estaba un muelle de madera, metido en el agua azul brillante, a su derecha una serie de boutiques con temáticas de playas vendiendo bikinis, toallas de playa y bermudas. Movió el visor hacia abajo para comprobar su apariencia.

Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su cabello un desastre, su camisa arrugada y floja. Se alisó el cabello con sus dedos antes de mover la visera de vuelta arriba. No importaba que su ropa estuviera arrugada y sus ojos enrojecidos. Ninguna de esas cosas iba a convencer a Patricia de volver a casa con él. Renuente a dejar sus objetos de valor en el auto en una extraña ciudad, tomó ambos, su bolso de viaje y su maletín con él mientras se dirigía al hotel Isle of Wight. La chica detrás del mostrador era muy joven, que tal vez era el por qué estaba feliz de entregarle el número de habitación de Patricia a un completo extraño.

Miró alrededor de la barra principal mientras seguía sus instrucciones hacia las escaleras que lo llevarían al primer piso. La alfombra estaba pegajosa bajo sus pies y el aire olía a cerveza vieja y aceite de cocina. Un hombre moreno y fornido con el cabello decolorado por el sol levantó amigablemente una mano hacia él mientras pasaba el bar. Terry asintió en reconocimiento antes de subir la escalera. Se detuvo cuando llegó a la habitación de Patricia, consciente de que su corazón latía fuerte dentro de su pecho.

La amaba. Amaba su bondad y su paciencia y su tranquila determinación. Amaba su elegancia y discreta dignidad. Era una de las mejores personas que conocía. La necesitaba en su vida. Necesitaba hacer que esto funcionase entre ellos. De lo contrario todo por lo que había luchado no sería para nada ni nadie.

Levantó una mano y golpeó. Hubo un momento de silencio, luego oyó a alguien moviéndose en torno al otro lado de la puerta. Tomó una profunda respiración, esperando. Con esperanza.

Y luego la puerta se abrió.

Candy agonizó por un día completo sobre cómo decirle a Patricia lo que había dicho y finalmente se decidió por la manera cobarde, un e-mail. Se sentó a redactar un mensaje tres veces antes de finalmente simplemente confesar que se había ido de lengua a G. T. —abreviatura de Droopy Drawers— y que estaba arrepentida por ser una amiga tan débil pero que él había estado tan insistente y triste que se había sentido incapaz de negarlo. Había pulsado enviar y se sentó a esperar la respuesta de su amiga.

Tomó dos días antes que la respuesta de Patricia llegara a su bandeja de entrada, dos días de Candy sudando y sintiéndose como la peor amiga.

_Está bien, Candy. Hiciste lo correcto. No era mi intención para ti que quedaras atrapada en medio de todo esto. Terry apareció en mi puerta hace un par de días. Hablamos. Espero que nos hayamos separado como amigos. Supongo que el tiempo lo dirá. Escribiré más cuando pueda. Te amo,Patty_

Candy frunció el ceño hacia la pantalla de su laptop. ¿Era sólo ella, o el relato de Patricia de lo que había pasado era totalmente inadecuado? ¿Dónde estaba Terry ahora, por ejemplo? ¿Había vuelto a casa de nuevo? ¿Cuándo iba a regresar a casa Patricia? Quizás Candy estaba leyendo demasiado en el económico mail de su amiga, pero sentía que había algo más pasando con su amiga. Algo relacionado con Terry y su padre.

La campana de la tienda tintineó y levantó la vista para ver una figura alta y de hombros anchos llenando la puerta. El sol estaba directamente detrás de él, reduciéndolo a una silueta, y su corazón dio un loco y nervioso golpe contra su caja torácica.

— ¿Terry? —dijo.

Al momento que él se paró en la luz vio que no era Terry. La decepción retumbaba en su estómago.

—Discúlpeme. ¿Puede decirme dónde encontrar la Estación de Metro más cercana?—preguntó el con un claro acento americano.

—Al final de la calle, doble a la derecha. Debería ver la señal a su izquierda.

—Gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

La sonrisa cortés desapareció de sus labios cuando él salió. No tenía idea por qué había pensado que podría haber sido Terry, por qué Terry había sido la primera persona que saltó a su mente cuando había visto esa silueta alta y ancha en la puerta. No había forma que Terry alguna vez apareciera en la tienda voluntariamente. La despreciaba. Pensaba que ella era una mala influencia en Patricia. Demonios, probablemente la culpaba por todo lo que había pasado con su amiga.

No hace tantos días, Patricia le había dicho que no necesitaba preocuparse por acalorarse bajo el cuello por Terry nunca más, desde que ella no tendría que verlo de nuevo. Candy debería haber estado agradecida por el conocimiento. Debería estar celebrando incluso ahora que nunca tendría que mirar a sus ojos azules que condenan de nuevo.

¿Entonces por qué no lo estaba?

Los pasos de Terry hacía eco alrededor del espacio vacío mientras caminaba desde el formal comedor a la cocina. Echó un mirada alrededor de la habitación a los gabinetes blanco brillante y los mostradores de mármol Carrara* , luego se dirigió a la ventana para ver si el bastidor había sido reparado, según sus instrucciones.

No que eso importaba. Nunca viviría en ese apartamento. Lo había comprado para Patricia. Había planeado sorprenderla con la compra cuando regresaran de su luna de miel. Había buscado por meses sólo por la propiedad adecuada. Los adecuados vecinos, las adecuadas proporciones. Había tenido todo el lugar pintado, tomando sus señales de la majestuosa mansión Mayfair de los abuelos de Patricia.

Había sido engañado. Podía ver eso ahora. ¿Qué mujer quería una casa que no había elegido por sí misma? Mejor aún, ¿qué mujer quería una casa que había sido decorada a gusto de alguien más?

La ventana se movió suavemente, indicando que las cuerdas del marco habían sido reemplazadas. Dejó que la ventana golpeara de nuevo al alféizar. Debería ir a casa. Era tarde, y no había razón para esto. Simplemente estaba echando sal en la herida. Mañana llamaría al agente inmobiliario y pondría este lugar en el mercado. Con un poco de suerte, conseguiría su dinero de vuelta. Eso era en lo que debería estar concentrado en este momento.

No había dónde sentarse, así que se sentó en el piso, su espalda contra uno de los gabinetes de cocina, los pies apoyados en el suelo, las rodillas flexionadas. Apoyó sus antebrazos en sus rodillas y contempló desde el pasillo a la puerta principal, ignorando el hecho que estaba probablemente obteniendo polvo en su traje. No sabía qué sentir, qué hacer consigo mismo. Por tanto tiempo su futuro se había extendido enfrente de él como este pasillo, derecho, limpio y completamente conocido. Había sabido exactamente qué necesitaba hacer, construir su reputación en O'Brien, Malcom and Venables, hacerse socio, consolidar su posición en el mundo. Patricia había sido una parte integral de eso, la mujer que había imaginado a su lado mientras tomaba las medidas necesarias para llevarlo a donde quería estar.

Resultó que, dónde había querido estar no era donde ella había querido estar. Gracioso, pero nunca había pensado incluso preguntarle. Justo como nunca había pensado en preguntarle si quería vivir en esta casa, con estos colores de pintura.

Bajó su cabeza y masajeó el pequeño músculo entre sus cejas. Había sido un idiota. Un ciego y tonto idiota. Y había pagado el precio. Había perdido a Patricia_. La mujer con que piensas que quieres casarte no existe. Ella es una construcción, improvisada por mi desarrollado sentido del deber y tu deseo de estar conectado a un hombre que en muchos aspectos ha llenado el papel de padre en tu vida. Yo sería una terrible, terrible esposa para ti._

Las palabras dePatricia de hace tres días hicieron eco en su mente. En ese momento, las había negado. No había querido oír lo que ella estaba diciendo. Había sido impulsado por el miedo y el orgullo, determinado a llevarla a casa con él. Se suponía que iban a caminar hacia el altar en apenas seis semanas a partir de hoy. Todos sus amigos estaban invitados a la boda, así como los más importantes de sus compañeros de trabajo. Si —cuando— llamara para cancelar la boda, el hecho que Patricia lo había plantado sería de común conocimiento. La gente hablaría y se reiría a sus espaldas. Habría especulación. Sería el hazmerreír. Un hombre que no podía aferrar a su mujer. Mientras la humillación se levantaba de nuevo en su interior, sabía que el golpe que se había llevado su orgullo era el último de sus problemas. Más importante para él era el hecho que Patricia había sido frustrada y reprimida por él y la vida que ellos habían planeado juntos.

La había hecho infeliz, y no lo había visto. Ella lo había ocultado de él, pisado la línea, aceptado todo, y sin embargo por dentro había sido asfixiante_. No es mi culpa. Es una mujer adulta. Podría haber hablado. Decirme lo que quería, cómo se sentía. Se suponía que íbamos a ser iguales, después de todo._

Se puso de pie. Cepillándose el polvo del trasero de sus pantalones, se dirigió a la puerta principal. No podría dejar sus pensamientos detrás tan fácilmente. Lo atraparon mientras se subía a su auto. Porque Patricia había tratado de hablar con él, y la había ignorado. No hace tantos meses, había esperado hasta que estaban teniendo una noche tranquila y le había dicho en una nerviosa y autoconsciente manera que le gustaría experimentar más en la habitación. Le había dicho que quería condimentar las cosas entre ellos, intentar algo nuevo. Y él había estado tan incómodo con lo que le había pedido que la había cerrado. Consciente de sí mismo el calor quemó a través de su cuerpo mientras recordaba la forma en que había desestimado sus propuestas. Le había dado unas palmaditas en su cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupara sobre tales asuntos en su prisa por terminar la conversación. No era como si hubiera pedido algo ridículamente extraño, tampoco. Ciertamente nada que no había hecho con sus otras novias. Las fantasías sexuales de ella habían sido muy vainillas, muy mansas para los estándares normales, y sin embargo el pensamiento de tirarla en la cama y tomarla desde atrás se había sentido como decadente y fuera de cuestión para él como si ella le hubiera pedido que la golpeara sangrientamente y la mirara dormir con diez hombres diferentes. En su momento no se había detenido a preguntarse por qué, pero Patricia lo había hecho, como se lo había demostrado tan elocuentemente cuando gentil pero firmemente rompió los lazos que los unían hace tres días.

_Vamos a llamar a las cosas por su nombre aquí. Para mejor o para peor, estoy fija en tu mente como la nieta del hombre que respetas más que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Tú mismo lo dijiste, le debes todo. Cuando me miras, ves a la nieta de Edward O'Brien primero y a mí segunda._

Por mucho que quería repudiar su punto de vista de su relación, sus palabras habían resonado en su interior. Veinte años atrás, se había hecho una promesa a sí mismo que no iba a repetir los errores de sus padres. Había estado determinado a triunfar fuera del ciclo de pobreza e ignorancia en el que había nacido. Se había pegado a la escuela cuando sus compañeros la habían abandonado. Había ignorado las tentaciones de la droga, bebidas y chicas, aun cuando el concejo del estado había estado plagado de distracciones y tentaciones y pese a que su madre había estado desconcertada por su determinación para superarse. Él no había sido el chico más listo de la clase, pero había trabajado realmente duro, estudiando y aprendiendo hasta que llegó al nivel de diez. La primera vez que entró en la Biblioteca Wren en la Universidad de San pablo, miró alrededor y supo sin duda que era el chico más pobre del lugar. Se había ganado una beca parcial él mismo para costear su educación, pero no consiguió una ayuda del Gobierno para gastos de manutención, por lo que trabajó en dos lugares diferentes mientras hacía al mismo tiempo todo lo posible para tener un perfil atrayente a futuros empleadores. Había escuchado a los presentadores de la BBC y los imitó hasta lograr su duro acento del Norte de Londres, y se dejó ver donde sus compañeros mejor acomodados se juntaban a parlotear. En poco tiempo, se había reinventado a sí mismo, tanto como podía hacerlo un hombre que estaba mirando todo desde afuera. Había hecho falta que un miembro honorario del lugar hacía tiempo como Edward O'Brien se interesara en él para terminar la transformación. Bajo la guía de Edward había limado sus últimos bordes afilados y se ganó el brillo que le permitió pasar como alguien nacido para tener éxito. Hasta el día de hoy no sabía por qué el hombre mayor se había interesado en él, quizás porque nunca tuvo un propio hijo, así como a Terry le faltó un padre, pero sin importar su motivación, Edward había hecho posible su vida actual, y la idea de volverse parte de la familia al casarse con Patricia se le hacía muy tentadora, más que Patricia misma. Ella estaba a años luz de las chicas con las que él había crecido. Ella siempre sabía qué hacer o decir. Era hermosa, refinada, elegante. Su amor había sido el sello final de su éxito.

Y todo había sido un castillo de naipes, su fachada se balanceaba precariamente en la de Patricia. Sentado en su auto, se quedo mirando con tristeza por el parabrisas. Patricia había tenido el coraje de decir que toda pretensión era una mierda, pero él había estado tan metido, tan desesperado por pertenecer que estuvo dispuesto a jugar un papel el resto de su vida. Tú, patético bastardo nunca lo suficientemente bueno. Por un momento tuvo la urgencia de arrancar el auto y simplemente irse lejos de todo. La vida que se había creado para sí mismo. La carrera que construyó tan arduamente. Los amigos, los clubes. Podría conducir y conducir y conducir hasta que estuviera en otro lugar. Y quizás comenzar de cero. Hacer todo de otra forma esta vez.

Después de un largo rato, encendió el auto y condujo a casa. La verdad era que había luchado demasiado por mucho tiempo por esta vida. Le gustara o no, aún significaba mucho para él. Quizás eso lo hacía trágico o débil o idiota, pero era así. Ahora sólo debía resolver qué hacer con ello.

Candy sopló en sus manos ahuecadas. Llevaba guantes, pero estaba oscuro y hacía frío y amenazaba con nevar y se estaba congelando en la calle fuera de las oficinas de O'Brien, Malcolm y Venables. Volvió a revisar su reloj.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba él?_

Saltó de un pie al otro, haciendo que la botella de licor Belga de durazno chocara con su cadera dentro de la mochila. No por primera vez se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, esperando afuera en la oscuridad, por un hombre que había mostrado todos los síntomas de odio genuino hacia ella. No por primera vez, no tenía una respuesta. La razón obvia era que sentía pena por Terry. Sabía cuánto amaba a Patricia, y sabía que las cosas habían acabado entre ellos, lo que significaba que él probablemente se sentía un poco apenado por sí mismo y quizás algo bastante molesto ante el trato de porquería que había recibido. Sabía que había regresado al país hacía dos días, y adivinaba que en lugar de tomarse unos días para recuperarse del jet lag y lamerse las heridas, había marchado a trabajar como todo buen soldadito. Aunque su corazón estuviera roto y se sintiera solo, triste y miserable. Idiota. Volvió a soplar en sus manos. Apareció una figura en el umbral de entrada al edificio muy viejo y respetado donde el abuelo de Patricia y su ex prometido formaron un imperio. Se tensó, pero notó luego que era demasiado viejo para ser Terry. Aunque probablemente usaban el mismo sastre, a juzgar por el traje. Miró el edificio, husmeando la única ventana que seguía iluminada. Se imaginó a Terry inclinado sobre algún tomo legal polvoriento, enterrado en precedentes y alegatos y lo que sea porque no sabía cómo lidiar con sus propios sentimientos. Podría estar allí por siempre. Por lo que sabía, él podría ser el tipo de adicto trágico al trabajo que dormía en el sofá de su oficina en lugar de irse a casa a enfrentar su propia vida. Tomó una decisión, cruzó la calle para detenerse en la entrada del edificio. Dos minutos después, sus esperanzas fueron respondidas mientras una mujer vestida severamente salía por la puerta de seguridad. Intentando aparentar que sabía exactamente lo que hacía y a donde iba, Candy tomó la puerta antes de que se cerrara detrás de la mujer y entró en el vestíbulo. La calidez seca artificial la golpeó, calentando sus mejillas, y se desabrochó el abrigo. Ahora sólo estaba el diminuto problema de adivinar en qué piso podía estar la oficina de Terry. Cruzó al elevador y miró la placa de bronce. Sabía que Terry trabajaba en Insolvencia, pero parecía que había dos pisos dedicados a la alegría de la gente en bancarrota. Con la economía como estaba, probablemente estaban considerando poner un tercero.

Entró en el ascensor, golpeando los botones de ambos pisos. Miró el indicador e intentó ignorar la voz en su cabeza que le decía que era una mala idea. Como ya había reconocido, Terry la odiaba. Creía que era fácil, malcriada y necia. No que le hubiera dicho alguna de esas cosas en la cara, aunque sí había dicho el chiste del catálogo de Playboy. Su contenido estaba en cada mirada que le daba, en cada palabra que le dirigía.

Y aun así allí estaba, con una ofrenda de paz en la cadera.

Debía estar loca.

El ascensor se detuvo y sacó la cabeza. Por lo que podía ver, no había una simple luz encendida en todo el piso. Arriba y adelante entonces. Las puertas se cerraron y pisoteó nerviosamente. Otro pitido y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Volvió a sacar la cabeza. Ah. Una luz. Al fin. Comenzó a caminar por el corredor, mientras sus tacos de aguja se hundían profundamente en la mullida alfombra. Miró por las oficinas oscuras mientras pasaba, notando la madera brillante y el cuero. Terry lo había hecho bien para un chico de las crueles calles de Hackney. Se preguntó si él alguna vez se tomó un momento para simplemente detenerse y apreciar tal hecho, o si estaba demasiado ocupado alineando sus lapiceras en su papel secante y enderezándose la corbata para notarlo.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron mientras se acercaba a lo que suponía era su oficina hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Su mano encontró el cuello del licor en su mochila. Quizás no había sido la elección correcta. Quizás debería haberle traído coñac o whisky de malta o algo más acorde a toda la madera y pompa. Había elegido licor porque recordaba que él lo probó una vez y comentó cuanto le había gustado. Se imaginó que si iba a animarlo a olvidar las penas y aflojarse un poco, podría bien hacerlo con algo que le gustaba.

Levantó la barbilla. O haría esto o no.

Avanzó un paso.

Al parecer iba a hacer esto.

Se detuvo cuando llegó al umbral. Él estaba leyendo unos papeles, usando unos anteojos que se verían familiares en el rostro del abuelo de Patricia. De donde, supuso, Terry tomó sus trucos de belleza. Aun así esta noche, como aquella que la acosó en la calle, se veía más arrugado y menos controlado que lo normal. Se había quitado la chaqueta y enrollado las mangas de la camisa y aflojado el nudo de la corbata. Incluso su cabello estaba desarreglado, saliendo en todas direcciones como si se hubiera pasado los dedos por él.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—Hola.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿De dónde demonios has salido?

No era la mejor bienvenida que había recibido.

—Perdón. Alguien salía y me metí.

Él se había recuperado un poco de la sorpresa y se reclinó en su silla, cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba oscuramente.

— ¿Has venido a regodearte, verdad?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

Terry se puso de pie, rodeando el escritorio para estar frente a ella. Dios no permitiera que tuviera la ventaja de estar de pie y él sentado.

—No tienes que ser humilde. Ambos sabemos que fue una victoria para ti. Patricia botando su aburrido y reprimido prometido finalmente y bronceándose con algún dios del surf australiano.

— ¿dios del surf australiano? ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Él la miró sobre sus gafas.

—Un consejo. La rutina de la Pequeña Señorita Inocente sólo funciona cuando hay una creencia factible de que la inocencia es posible.

Candy lo miró. A la mierda con intentar amigarse si él iba a insultarla antes de que hubiera dicho algo más que hola.

— ¿Eres increíble sabes? Quieres echar culpas por todas partes, ¿y si mejor te miraras concienzudamente a ti mismo y tu estúpida vida de mediana edad prematura? Es el siglo veintiuno, no 1800. La gente tiene sexo en posiciones además del misionero, y muchísimas mujeres lo hacen estilo perrito. Y no, no sólo son prostitutas o estrellas porno, son personas quienes se mantienen en contacto con sus sentimientos y deseos. No como tú, señor Meterla Por el Culo.

Martin se sonrojó profundamente.

—Encantadora como siempre, Candice. Tus padres deben estar orgullosos.

Ella sintió su propio rostro encendiéndose.

—No sabría decirlo, dado que me repudiaron hace años. Deberías preguntarle a mi padre en el Club Savage.

A él se le dilataron las aletas de la nariz.

—Bueno, debo decir que esto ha sido encantador. Adiós Candy.

Ella lo miró, su rabia desvaneciéndose al comprender qué tan rápido y fácilmente habían caído en reproches cuando había ido en son de paz.

—Mira. Lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es lo que vine a decir. —Ella tomó la botella de licor de su mochila y la puso en el escritorio—. Incluso traje una ofrenda de paz.

Él se tensó mucho, pero luego sus labios se torcieron en una parodia de sonrisa.

— ¿Experimentando un poco de remordimiento post manipulación Candy? Seguro se te pasará.

— Terry, sólo… cállate y escucha, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que lo que pasó contigo y patty apesta. Sí, creía que eran malos el uno para el otro, pero eso no significa que crea que eres una mala persona o que no quiero que seas feliz. Y quizás haya hecho un par de chistes sobre que eras un anticuado y te llamé Droopy Drawers, pero nunca le dije a patty que te dejara. Sé cuanto la amas.

Terry parpadeó. Luego se quitó los anteojos y se tomó su tiempo para guardarlos con toda parsimonia.

—De nuevo, gracias por tu brillante análisis de mi vida privada. La próxima vez que quiera ser juzgado por una mujer que ha desperdiciado su vida molestando a sus padres, sé a quién llamar.

Fue el turno de Candy de parpadear.

—No sabes nada de mí y mis padres. Así que no te atrevas a juzgarme.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres la única que tiene permiso para opinar sobre algo que no tiene nada que ver contigo. ¿Tengo razón?

Candy suspiró. ¿Por qué siempre terminaban atacándose? A pesar de las palabras furiosas que no dejaban de salir de su boca, realmente lo admiraba. Sabía que él hacía mucho trabajo extra. Tenía mucho respeto por cómo se había elevado desde el escalón más bajo. A una parte de ella incluso le gustaba lo serio que era, aunque las manifestaciones externas de ello, la ropa, esos estúpidos anteojos, la volvían loca. Y aun así no podía pasar cinco minutos en su compañía sin llevarlo por el mal camino y viceversa.

—Quizás sería mejor fingir que esto nunca ocurrió. —Se volvió para irse.

—¿No olvidas algo?

Él levantó la botella de licor y se la ofreció a ella.

—Fue un regalo.

—No lo quiero.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Sabes por qué no.

— ¿Porque vino de mí?

¿Realmente a él le desagradaba tanto ella?

—Porque no necesito tu maldita compasión, Candice.

—Rudo. Entendido.

Ella se dio vuelta de nuevo para irse pero él avanzó y le tomó el brazo. De repente ella estaba oliendo su colonia de después de afeitarse y el olor de suavizante de camisas mientras él abría su mochila y ponía adentro el licor. Ella lo miró a la cara, muy cerca de la suya, pero él estaba concentrado en su propósito y no levantó la mirada hasta que la había liberado y retrocedió un paso.

—Ahora puedes irte.

—Encantador. Que hermosos modales. Quizás estaba equivocada, quizás no merezcas mi simpatía. Quizás debería sentir pena por patty, por aguantar a un bastardo maleducado como tú por tantos años.

Terry la miró de pies a cabeza, con su mirada personal respecto a ella, al parecer.

—Hay muchas cosas que extrañaré de compartir la vida dePatricia, pero pasar tiempo contigo no será una de ellas. Honestamente puedo decir que nunca estuve mas… aliviado de pensar que no necesitaba volver a ver a una persona. ¿Eso fue lo suficientemente educado para ti, Candice, o debería agregarle algunas palabras de cuatro letras para que te sientas más en casa?

Dolor y furia y algo más que no logró reconocer se agolparon en su interior en un minuto confuso. Ella abrió la boca pero no se le ocurrió nada inteligente o hiriente. Por lo que hizo la segunda mejor cosa que se le ocurrió, sacó la lengua y sopló haciendo un ruido de pedorreta al mismo tiempo que se levantaba el suéter, mostrándole los senos. Era una táctica que usaba sólo en emergencias cuando quería ser expulsada de una escuela y que tenía el mismo sentimiento de frustración dolor y furia.

No se quedó para oír la inevitable censura. Giró sobre sus talones y marchó por el corredor al elevador. Una vez adentro, golpeó el botón del primer piso media docena de veces hasta que finalmente las puertas se cerraron y el descenso comenzó.

Terry Grandchester era un cerdo. Un malagradecido, ignorante y odioso cerdo y esperaba que se ahogara en su prisión auto impuesta. Esperaba que conociera a una mujer horrible en una fiesta muy pronto y se casaran y tuvieran muchos hijos horribles con grandes dientes y risas escandalosas y el aire de superioridad snob que venía de saber que papi y mami tenían mucho dinero y amigos importantes en lugares altos.

Esperaba…

Una gran lágrima cayó por su rostro hasta su mano. La miró, positivamente sorprendida. ¿De dónde en la tierra había salido eso? No le importaba lo que Terry Grandchester pensara de ella.

¿O sí?

La respuesta vino de un lugar bien oculto dentro de ella: Sí.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó contra la pared del ascensor. Era una idiota. El ascensor anunció su llegada al primer piso y se alejó de la pared y salió al vestíbulo. Comenzó a dirigirse a la entrada, luego se volvió sobre sus talones y volvió al ascensor. Dejó la botella de licor en el centro del piso del ascensor. Al menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que había tenido la última palabra entre ellos.

Eso era algo. No mucho, pero algo.

* * *

*Marmol de Carrara: Extraído de las canteras de los Alpes Apuanos en Carrara. Universalmente conocido como uno de los mármoles más apreciados por su blancura (o con tonalidades azuladas -grisáceas), casi sin vetas, y grano de fino aspecto harinoso.

Candy lo apoda "_Droopy Drawer" y significa esa moda en la que se usa calzones caídos y los pantalones caen por la mitad de la cadera, como viejos_

_HOLA!_ tranqui chicas terry cree estar enamorado de patty pero no es asi! ya se daran cuenta mientras la historia avanza pero aclaro para que no se asusten EL NO LA AMA! solo creyo hacerlo era solo que queria superarse..su mente le decia que patty era la mujer para el pero su corazoncito siempre se fijo en candy por eso stos dos pelean como perros y gatos!

feliz noche...


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 4

* * *

advertencia este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual...feliz lectura. chicas ya empezo la accion entre stos dos!

* * *

Terry caminó alrededor de su escritorio y se sentó. Empujó el contrato en el que había estado trabajando hacia él y reanudó la lectura, decidido a no ser sacudido por la visita de Candy. Decidido a no darle la satisfacción de afectar su equilibrio. Leyó el mismo párrafo tres veces antes de que maldijera y arrojara el contrato a través de la habitación. Sus muchas páginas golpearon la pared con un fuerte ruido ensordecedor antes de deslizarse por el revestimiento de madera a la alfombra. Empujó la silla hacia atrás y se dirigió a la ventana. Cuatro pisos más abajo, una figura delgada cruzaba rápidamente la carretera. No tenía necesidad de ver el cabello rubio para saber que era Candy: el balanceo distintivo de sus caderas y la forma en que sostenía sus hombros y cabeza la delataba a distancia. En cuestión de segundos había caminado fuera de la vista, su paso rápido y eficiente. Poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y él.

No tenía idea de por qué había venido. En cuanto a ese truco que había lanzado al final... era tan típico de Candy que le hizo rechinar los dientes. Ella era como un pavo real, siempre mostrando su mercancía, siempre necesitando ser el centro de atención.

O al menos eso le parecía a él.

Típico, también, que no llevara sujetador. Si alguna vez habría estado en duda sobre lo que estaba debajo de sus escotes por lo general pronunciados, ahora lo sabía. Suaves pezones rosados, pechos pequeños y redondos, piel cremosa.

Conocimiento que preferiría no tener, muchas gracias. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego fue a recoger el contrato. Lo tiró en el maletín, junto con un par de otros archivos, después se colocó su abrigo. Apagó las luces de su oficina y se dirigió al ascensor. Llegó con un alegre sonido, las puertas de acero inoxidable deslizándose para abrirse. Dio un paso adelante y se detuvo en seco. Una botella alta y helada se encontraba en el centro del ascensor, la iluminación artificial reflejándose en la grande figura de un durazno en su etiqueta. Negó con la cabeza mientras entraba en el ascensor y pulsaba el botón de la planta baja. Por supuesto Candy tenía que tener la última palabra. Dios no permita que camine lejos de cualquier pelea sin por lo menos tratar de conseguirlo.

Cuando llegó a la planta baja, salió al vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia la salida. Dejaría que otra persona encontrara la botella. Los de limpieza, algún madrugador mañana temprano. No quería el regalo culposo de Candy en su casa. Dio un paso hacia la oscuridad helada, tirando de su abrigo hasta las orejas. El cielo estaba oscuro, con nubes, un signo seguro de que la predicción de nieve de la Oficina Meteorológica estaba en lo cierto.

"Creo que lo que pasó contigo y patty apesta. Sí, creía que eran malos el uno para el otro, pero eso no significa que crea que eres una mala persona o que no quiero que seas feliz."

Había estado a punto de entrar a su auto, pero se detuvo y dejó que su aliento saliera entre los dientes.

_Condenada Candy._

Girando sobre sus talones, extrajo su tarjeta de acceso para entrar de nuevo en el edificio y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. Naturalmente, le tomó una eternidad al ascensor viajar desde la parte superior del edificio a la entrada. Miró el indicador de piso, al momento en que las puertas se abrieron entró y agarró la botella. Con el licor en la mano, se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Dejó la botella en el banco de la cocina cuando llegó a casa. No estaba muy hambriento, pero se había saltado el almuerzo y sabía que tenía que comer. Había queso y pan, encendió la cocina e hizo queso a la plancha sobre pan tostado, una comida que no había disfrutado desde sus años en la Universidad de San Pablo.

En todo momento, la botella de licor parecía burlarse de él, y finalmente se estiró hasta ella y la agarró, guardándola en el primer armario que tuviera a mano. Mató al resto de la noche revisando los informes financieros y tomando notas antes de caer en la cama. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos, pero su cerebro daba vueltas y vueltas, rememorando la visita de Candy y las acusaciones que se habían lanzado el uno al otro una y otra vez. Fue una buena cosa que ya no tuvieran que verse el uno al otro. Ella le hacía decir y hacer cosas de las que no estaba orgulloso: como la forma en que prácticamente la había echado de su oficina, acusándola de regodearse y rechazar su regalo.

Sí, había sido un regalo de lástima, pero eso no venía al caso. Ella había atravesado toda la ciudad en la fría noche de invierno para poder verlo. Se había salido de su ruta. Y él le había lanzado acusaciones e insultos abiertamente. No es como si a ella le importara lo que alguien como él le dijera. Ella no escondía el hecho de que lo encontraba muy entretenido. Un pobre hombre entretenido preocupándose por pequeñas cosas divertidas, cosas que ella había recibido en bandeja de plata el día en que nació.

Golpeó su almohada para acomodarla y rodó sobre su espalda. Frunció el ceño, dispuesto a sacar a Candy de su cabeza. Necesitaba dormir. Tenía un apretado horario para mañana, y tenía que estar fresco. Se concentró en recitar las 2007 enmiendas de la Ley del Impuesto en su cabeza. Poco a poco sus músculos y su mente se relajaron, y lo abatió el sueño. Estaba a punto de dejarse caer cuando una imagen le vino a la mente: el rostro de Candy después de que él le hubiera dicho lo aliviado y feliz que estaba al no tener que volverla a ver nunca más. Hubo un largo momento allí cuando ambos se habían quedado muy quietos, con palabras colgando en el aire entre ellos. Por un segundo, sus ojos verde esmeralda habían mirado de vuelta a los suyos y había visto... ¿qué, exactamente?

¿Ofensa?

¿Dolor?

No puede ser. Sus ojos se abrieron y miró al techo. Candice White había sido insultada por hombres mucho mejores que él. Estaba seguro de ello. Ella era una chica fiestera endurecida, cínica, mundana y siempre dispuesta para pasar un buen rato. Cualquier cosa que él le dijera le resbalaría. Le llevó otra recitación de la Ley del Impuesto antes de caer dormido.

Se despertó sintiéndose cansado. Su jornada de trabajo estuvo salpicada con reuniones difíciles e intensas, lo más destacado de las cuales fue una sesión difícil y muy incómoda con Edward y una serie de otros socios principales. Había hablado brevemente con Edward cuando aterrizó hace dos días, reportándose con el viejo hombre y dejándole saber que su visita a Australia había sido inútil en términos de traer a casa a Patricia. Había sido una conversación difícil, llena de corrientes subterráneas y arrepentimiento tácito, y cada reunión o encuentro con Edward desde entonces había estado teñido con el mismo malestar y moderación. El hecho de que Edward estuviera avergonzado en nombre de Patricia era claro, pero Terry no tenía idea de cómo hacer frente a la brecha que se había abierto entre ellos.

Por suerte siempre había más que suficiente trabajo para enterrarse de cabeza y seguir adelante con su tarde, perdiéndose en un expediente complicado. Todavía estaba metido en el expediente cuando su asistente asomó la cabeza en su oficina a las cinco.

—No te olvides que van a venir a los hombres para limpiar a vapor las alfombras ésta noche —dijo ella.

Vio que su bolso ya estaba en su hombro, claramente, estaba más que feliz de salir temprano del trabajo para variar. Detrás de ella podía ver a los de la limpieza colocando sus equipos. Genial. Ahí se fue su posibilidad de conseguir trabajar en silencio después de horas.

—Gracias, Doroty. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Igualmente. Aunque es probable que estarás ocupado con las cosas de la boda, ¿eh? Tenía a Johnny corriendo como un pollo con la cabeza cortada a éstas alturas cuando nos casamos.

Ella sonrió, amable y expectante, esperando su respuesta. La miró fijamente, muy consciente de que tenía que empezar a decirle a la gente que las cosas habían terminado con Patricia. Abrió la boca para hacer la primera de lo que sería sin duda muchas explicaciones.

—No estoy seguro de lo que está en la agenda para el fin de semana —se oyó decir.

—Confía en mí, ella te pondrá a trabajar.

Doroty se apartó del marco de la puerta y desapareció de la vista. Terry se quedó mirando el espacio donde había estado, molesto y sorprendido de sí mismo. Nunca en su vida había retrocedido al hacer frente a lo desagradable. Se puso de pie y rodeó su escritorio. Doroty estaba a punto de desaparecer en el ascensor.

— ¡Doroty!

Ella se detuvo en seco, claramente sorprendida de que él gritara tras ella. Varias cabezas se volvieron en el área abierta en el centro de la oficina. Terry se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿Se me olvidó algo? —dijo.

Se detuvo frente a ella, muy consciente de que nada de lo que iba a decir sería escuchado por el personal cercano.

Bueno. Que así sea.

—Probablemente deberías saber, Patricia y yo hemos cancelado la boda.

La boca de Doroty cayó abierta.

—Oh, no. ¿Está todo bien? —Ella se sonrojó furiosamente—. Lo siento. Ésa por mucho es la pregunta más estúpida jamás hecha. Olvida que pregunté.

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Hemos decidido tomar caminos separados. Nada demasiado complicado.

Cerró la mandíbula con un chasquido, reprimiendo las ganas de dar más explicaciones.

—Ya veo. Bueno, lamento mucho escuchar eso.

Ella lo sorprendió inclinándose hacia adelante y dándole un abrazo torpe de lado.

—Si hay algo que necesitas... Ayuda con la cancelación, cualquier cosa, lo que sea...

—Gracias. Pero ya lo tengo bajo control. —Él tomó un paso hacia atrás—. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.

—Tú también, Terry. —Ella le dio una leve sonrisa de simpatía antes de volver y reanudar su caminata hacia el ascensor. Volvió a su oficina, consciente que más de un par de ojos lo seguían con curiosidad.

Una vez que estuvo en la intimidad de su despacho, dejó escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo y se aflojó la corbata. Había afrontado preguntas y negociaciones con algunos de los jugadores más duros de la fraternidad legal de Londres, pero esos últimos cinco minutos sin duda contaban como uno de los menos agradables de su vida. En el otro extremo de la oficina, la máquina de limpieza de alfombras se puso en marcha, el fuerte y palpitante sonido cortando a través del ruido del ambiente. Aún motivado por el impulso que le había enviado fuera de su oficina detrás de Doroty, agarró su maletín y abrigo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No había salido de trabajar a las cinco por meses, tal vez años, y miró a su alrededor cuando salió a la calle. Ya estaba oscuro, y vio cómo caminaba la gente con pasos rápidos al pasar, acurrucados en sus abrigos.

En diagonal al cruzar la calle estaba un pequeño bar donde muchos de los empleados iban por copas después del trabajo. Miró a sus ventanas brillantes por un largo minuto, tratando de imaginar la reacción si de repente se aparecía en medio de ellos. Shock, sorpresa, algunas sonrisas escondidas detrás de manos ya que lo que le había dicho a Doroty rondaba alrededor. Se apartó del bar y se fue a recoger su auto.

Dejó el maletín en el interior de la puerta cuando llegó a casa. Volcó su abrigo, y luego vagó de una habitación a otra, tratando de averiguar qué hacer consigo mismo. Por lo general los viernes por las noches hacía algo con Patricia: cenar afuera, una película, tal vez algo en el teatro. No había pasado una noche de viernes a solas por un largo tiempo. Un tiempo muy largo, ahora que pensaba en ello. Negó con la cabeza a sí mismo. Había perdido una novia, no toda su maldita vida.

Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a abrir armarios. Se haría la cena. No queso a la plancha sobre pan tostado como la noche anterior, sino un buen menú de tres platos. Algo que le llevaría tiempo, concentración y esfuerzo. Luego se sentaría delante de la televisión y abriría una buena botella de vino tinto y se relajaría. El segundo armario que abrió contenía tazas de mezcla para hornear y bandejas, así como la botella de licor de durazno. Vaciló un momento, luego la agarró y rompió el sello de plástico en un movimiento suave. Tomó un vaso y se sirvió tres o cinco centímetros.

Calor dulce y fragante golpeó la parte trasera de su garganta. Cerró los ojos, saboreando el líquido. No solía tener un gusto por lo dulce, pero cuando había probado el licor por primera vez en un bar de West End el año pasado había descubierto que había algo en la dulzura del melocotón y el calor del alcohol que le gustó a su paladar. Levantó el vaso a su boca de nuevo, luego se detuvo cuando se le ocurrió que Candy había estado allí esa noche, también, recostada contra la barra en un vestido púrpura brillante que había sido demasiado corto, demasiado estrecho y demasiado brillante. Y cuando ella había ido en busca de un regalo de compasión para él, le había comprado licor de durazno, de entre todas las opciones disponibles para ella en la licorería. Lo que significaba que era o bien una coincidencia... o había recordado esa noche y lo mucho que le había gustado el licor.

Apuró lo último de la bebida. Probablemente fue una coincidencia. No había ninguna razón para que ella recordara un detalle tan pequeño e insignificante de él. Ciertamente no había habido nada especial en esa noche para marcarlo en su memoria… había sido una noche como cualquier otra, una de las muchas veces que él había socializado con Candy por amor a Patricia.

Razón por la cual puedes recordar exactamente lo que llevaba puesto, hasta sus tacones de aguja púrpura brillante. Se quedó paralizado por segunda vez en pocos minutos, todo en él rechazando la idea que se acababa de insinuar, espontáneamente, en su mente. ¿Y qué si recordaba lo que había estado usando? Se salía con la suya para hacerse notar, de ahí a que su ropa fuera memorable. Todo en ella era diseñado para ser memorable: su perfume, su risa, las barbaridades que decía. La forma en que caminaba, la forma en que sonreía. Tomó la botella y se sirvió otra copa, casi llenando el vaso esta vez.

Como si hubiera abierto una compuerta en sí mismo, un depósito de recuerdos teñidos de Candy se derramó. El hecho de que ella odiaba el caracol pero adoraba las trufas, que una vez había hecho una cola durante días para comprar boletos para un concierto de George Michael. El hecho de que se negaba rotundamente a aprender los nombres de los jugadores para cualquiera de los equipos de fútbol del país, a pesar de que se requiere un enorme esfuerzo para olvidar los titulares y reportajes centrados en la obsesión nacional del país. El hecho de que rara vez llevaba un sujetador, dejando a sus pequeños pechos rebotar libremente con el balanceo de sus pasos.

—Mierda.

Tragó su bebida de golpe, pero el calor en su garganta no le quitó la verdad de sus pensamientos. Sentía como si la habitación se hubiera inclinado sólo un poco, como si lo de arriba se hubiera vuelto hacia abajo, negro convertido en blanco. Candyle volvía loco. Lo molestaba, se metía en su piel y le hacía rechinar los dientes con frustración. Y, Dios le ayude, al parecer, una parte perversa de él en realidad le gustaba.

Candy deslizó la bufanda envuelta en papel y el sombrero en una bolsa y la entregó a la clienta esperando.

—Espero que te mantenga caliente todo el invierno —dijo.

La clienta sonrió agradecida y se dirigió a la salida. Candy la siguió y echó el cerrojo, luego regresó al mostrador y sacó el cajón de dinero en efectivo. Normalmente le gustaba contar la recaudación del día y lo ponía en su apartamento durante la noche a salvo, pero estaba cansada y había dejado la tienda abierta una media hora extra para darle tiempo al último cliente vacilar entre la bufanda azul y roja, y la boina verde o la gris. Una venta era una venta, pero el día había absolutamente terminado y visiones de una taza de té y una tostada con Marmite* bailaban en su cabeza. Se pondría su pijama de franela favorita y se acurrucaría bajo una manta y vería algo sin sentido en la televisión mientras se llenaba de migas por todos lados.

No una noche alocada, pero así era como había sido por estos días. Esto en cuanto a su reputación de ser una salvaje amante de la fiesta. Terry Grandchester estaría tan decepcionado si supiera que lo más extravagante que había hecho recientemente era llevar la misma camiseta dos días seguidos.

¡Escándalo!

Hizo un ruido grosero cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en Terry de nuevo. Justo cuando pensaba que lo había expulsado de su psique, él surgía otra vez. Lo cuál era molesto y posiblemente hasta un poco inquietante. Vació las recaudaciones en una bolsa de plástico y metió el bolso en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Apagó la luz principal y el equipo de música, luego cerró la puerta principal y salió al hueco de la escalera dirigiéndose al apartamento. Tiró su abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá una vez que estuvo arriba, quitándose los zapatos mientras se movía en la cocina. Estaba a punto de poner dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora cuando el timbre sonó. Se quejó para sus adentros mientras cruzaba hacia el intercomunicador. Si era alguien vendiendo algo, iba a estar muy tentada a ser grosera.

— ¿Sí?

—Candy.

No reconoció la voz y frunció el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Quién es, por favor?

—Es Terry Grandchester. El… amigo de Patricia.

Candy se quedó mirando el intercomunicador, perpleja. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo allí?

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó. Ruda, pero se figuró que los guantes estaban definitivamente afuera después de su último encuentro.

— ¿Puedo subir?

¿Podía él subir? ¿Terry Grandchester, en su apartamento?

Miró a alrededor a su sofá de terciopelo marrón con cojines de piel de leopardo, su golpeada mesa de café abarrotada de revistas viejas, platos desechables, tazas y vasos de vino, la mesa de la cocina aún más cargada de periódicos, revistas, libros y platos sucios. Había no menos de tres pares de zapatos esparcidos por la habitación, descartadas bufandas tendidas sobre el respaldo del sofá, el brazo de su lámpara de pie, el radiador...

Oh, bueno. Le daría a Terry algo más por lo que estar horrorizado. Sin duda su apartamento era lo suficientemente limpio para ser sede de cirugía.

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no? —dijo ella secamente y apretó el timbre para dejarlo entrar.

Escuchó sus pasos en los peldaños de las escaleras y un ridículo pequeño dardo de nerviosismo retorció su camino a través de su vientre.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —murmuró para sí misma, pero desafortunadamente lo sabía.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta del frente y levantó la barbilla y se adelantó. En el último momento, se arregló el cabello. Algo por lo que podía mandarse a sí misma al infierno más tarde. Después de que él hubiera dicho cualquier cosa enfadada que quería decir y se fuera.

Abrió la puerta y adoptó su más desinteresada, desdeñosa expresión.

— ¿Sí, Terry? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Llevaba su abrigo negro, naturalmente, su traje por debajo. Su cabello estaba revuelto y su corbata estaba desaparecida en combate. Sus ojos estaban... diferentes. Y no parecía tan altivamente superior como era su costumbre. De hecho, en realidad parecía un poco inseguro.

— ¿Puedo entrar?

Su mirada bajó en picada hasta el cuello abierto de su camisa. Unos pocos rizos oscuros eran visibles allí. Frunció el ceño, luego miró hacia otro lado, apartándose a un lado y haciendo un amplio gesto con su mano.

—Por supuesto. Dado que estamos siendo tan educados el uno con el otro.

Él pasó rozándola en el pequeño espacio. Ella podía oler el aire frío de la noche en su abrigo, junto con alguna otra cosa. Algo dulce y un poco afrutado. Licor Belga de durazno, si no erraba en su suposición.

Terry se detuvo en medio de su sala de estar, su mirada agitándose brevemente sobre el desorden. Ella arqueó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él lanzara el insulto de apertura.

— ¿Por qué me compraste licor? —preguntó.

No es lo que había esperado.

— ¿Viniste aquí para preguntarme eso?

—Sí. —Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Estás borracho?

—Un poco. Responde la pregunta.

—Te dije por qué lo compré. Quería que supieras que lamentaba lo que había pasado con patty.

Él despidió su respuesta con un gesto impaciente de su mano.

—No eso. ¿Por qué licor? ¿Por qué no brandy o whisky o... no sé, Chartreuse?

— ¿Chartreuse? Es esa vil cosa verde que brilla en la oscuridad, ¿no? ¿Por qué diablos habría de comprarte eso?

— ¿Por qué diablos comprarme licor?

Candy se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose a la defensiva de repente.

—No lo sé. Tenías algo de eso la vez que estuvimos en el teatro. Parecía que te gustaba.

—Eso fue hace más de un año.

— ¿Y?

—Eso es mucho tiempo para acordarse de algo.

—Tal vez sólo tengo una buena memoria.

Estaba empezando a sentirse incómoda. O tal vez expuesta era la palabra más adecuada.

—Tienes una memoria horrible. Olvidas el cumpleaños de Patricia cada año.

—No, no lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces.

Había algo en la manera en que él estaba mirándola que la hacía sentir aún más nerviosa.

— ¿Y? Recordé que te gustaba el licor de durazno. No es una gran cosa.

— ¿No lo es? Recuerdo que odias los caracoles. Y que te niegas a ver cualquier película con Kate Beckinsale* en ella. Y que tienes cada álbum de George Michael* jamás hecho.

Ella parpadeó.

— ¿Por qué recordarías todo eso?

—No lo sé. Solía pensar que era porque me fastidiabas. —Dio un paso hacia ella—. Solía pensar que era porque estabas siempre usando faldas cortas y blusas escotadas y riendo muy fuerte. Solía pensar que era porque tu perfume se metía en mi ropa y se queda conmigo durante varios días después, a pesar de que apenas me acercaba a ti.

Dio otro paso hacia ella y algo poderoso e innegable retumbaba en la boca de su estómago.

—Tú me odias —dijo ella, mirándolo fijamente, sabiendo que debería poner cierta distancia entre ambos antes de que esto se convirtiera en algo que no debería pasar.

— ¿Lo hago?

Estaba tan cerca que podía ver la pequeña cicatriz en la esquina de su labio superior. La miró por un momento. Siempre se había preguntado cómo consiguió esa cicatriz.

— ¿Por qué levantaste tu blusa la otra noche en mi oficina? ¿Por qué me mostraste tus pechos así? —preguntó, su voz muy baja, sus ojos azules atentos en ella.

—No lo sé —susurró.

—Mentirosa —dijo él, y luego cerró la distancia entre ellos y sus manos estaban ahuecando su cara, su boca estaba bajando hacia la de ella y su corazón estaba latiendo tan fuerte y rápido que era un milagro que no explotara.

Entonces su boca estaba en la de ella y no había nada más en el mundo entero, excepto por la calidez, la presión y el roce de su lengua y el sabor de él, la opresión de su cuerpo contra el de ella y la necesidad surgiendo a través de su sangre como un tren de carga fuera de control. Ella agarró las solapas de su abrigo y se aferró mientras él profundizaba el beso, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, una mano deslizándose por su espalda para agarrar su trasero y tirándola con más fuerza contra él. Sintió su erección a través de las capas de su traje y su falda y supo que si no lo tenía en los próximos sesenta segundos literalmente iba a expirar de necesidad.

Había esperado tanto tiempo. Tanto tiempo.

Sin romper su beso, alcanzó la cintura de su suéter y lo arrastró hacia arriba. Se apartó de él el tiempo suficiente para sacarlo sobre su cabeza y echarlo a un lado y luego lo arrastró de nuevo hacia ella y alcanzó su hebilla del cinturón.

—Candy —gimió él mientras ella deslizaba una mano dentro de su bragueta y encontraba su pene, duro y grueso para ella.

—Necesito esto. Ahora. Te necesito dentro de mí —dijo.

Él hizo un ruido de animal desesperado y la siguiente cosa que supo es que estaba de espaldas en el sofá, su falda alrededor de su cintura, sus bragas empujadas a un lado mientras Terry deslizaba sus dedos en su calor húmedo.

—Candy, Candy. Estás tan caliente. Tan malditamente caliente —murmuró mientras besaba su camino por su cuello a sus pechos. Puso su pezón en su boca y ella casi se vino en el acto.

—Ahora, Terry. Ahora —rogó.

Él se movió por un segundo y ella oyó el crujido de un paquete de aluminio y entonces él estaba dentro de ella, grueso y duro. Tiró sus rodillas elevadas, enganchando una encima de su hombro, la otra sobre su cadera, arqueándose hacia él mientras empujaba más profundo en su interior. Su respiración salía en una ráfaga enorme mientras él la llenaba, estirándola, completándola. Sus manos encontraron su culo desnudo y ella le clavó las uñas, negándole el movimiento mientras saboreaba la satisfactoria plenitud.

—Lo siento, tengo que moverme. Tengo que hacerlo. Estás tan malditamente apretada. Tan buena —gruñó, su cara distorsionada con necesidad.

Comenzó a impulsarse dentro de ella, largos, poderosos empujes, el golpe de la carne en la carne y la ráfaga húmeda de sus cuerpos moviéndose juntos mezclándose con sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Por todas partes que ella tocaba él estaba duro como el granito, como si cada músculo en su cuerpo estaba esforzándose hacia su finalización. Nunca se había sentido más deseada, más querida, más lujuriosa o sexy en su vida y sintió su propio deseo elevándose cada vez más con cada golpe.

Inclinó la cabeza y mordió su pezón, lo suficientemente fuerte como para herir, y ella se había ido, su cuerpo apretando alrededor del suyo mientras se venía y se venía y se venía. Increíblemente, él siguió adelante, sus nervios del cuello con tensión, los ojos cerrados, mostrando los dientes en una mueca. Más y más y más y ella sintió su propio deseo elevándose de nuevo.

—Sí. Sí. —Ella jadeó.

Entonces estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, sus caderas oprimiéndose mientras se estremecía con su liberación. Encontró su propio pico de nuevo, echando la cabeza atrás, apenas capaz de respirar mientras palpitaba alrededor de él. Se desplomó en el sofá junto a ella, su pecho agitado, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Candy cerró sus propios ojos y trató de aferrarse a la mera maldita alegría del momento durante todo el tiempo que pudo. Pero a medida que su cuerpo se enfriaba y su respiración disminuía su cerebro volvió en línea con una venganza. Y lo único que podía pensar era: ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Se deslizó del sofá y se dirigió al baño. Cerró la puerta, y luego empujó la tapa del retrete y se sentó. Podía ver su frente y cabello en el espejo encima del lavabo, pero no el resto de su cara. Bien. No quería mirarse a los ojos ahora mismo. Patricia era su mejor amiga. Había sido firme defensora de Candy a través de todo. Había estado allí cuando Candy había sido enviada a casa desde la escuela en desgracia. Había estado allí cuando sus padres la habían rechazado. Había sostenido el cabello de Candy fuera de su cara mientras vomitaba de tanto beber más veces de lo que podía contar. Había pasado los pañuelos Kleenex durante cada una de las rupturas de Candy. La había ayudado a encontrar su tienda y se quedó despierta toda la noche ayudándola con el precio y exposición del stock* para la apertura...

Ella siempre había estado allí. Siempre. Y Candy había devuelto la lealtad, el amor de Patricia, la consideración y generosidad acostándose con su ex novio en el sofá. Se sentía enferma. Se sentía como rompiendo algo. Quería retroceder el reloj. Pero entonces no habrías acabado de tener el mejor, el más explosivo sexo de tu vida. Entonces no habrías sabido a lo que todos esos años de animosidad y ataques verbales estaban llevando. Empujó el pensamiento lejos. Eso no importaba. patty importaba. Su amistad importaba. Eso era todo.

Oyó una puerta cerrándose. Estaba casi segura de que era la puerta principal. No era una enorme sorpresa. Conocía a Terry suficientemente bien para saber que estaría castigándose a sí mismo por esto, también. Él se enorgullecía de su sentido del honor, de su privado código moral. Esto lo mataría, a pesar de que Patricia había sido la primera en suspender la boda. A pesar de que él al menos tenía la excusa de estar borracho con que tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

Ella no tenía ninguna excusa. Nada.

Esperó otros diez minutos, sólo para estar segura que se había ido, sintiéndose como una cobarde además de una irresponsable, desleal puta. Finalmente deslizó sus brazos en su bata y abrió la puerta, caminando por el pasillo hasta la sala de estar. Estaba vacía. El alivio la inundó, seguido por aún más culpa.

Su mirada encontró su teléfono en la mesa de café. Se obligó a recogerlo. Tenía que llamar a Patricia ahora mismo y contarle todo. Sin excusas, sin restar importancia a cualquier cosa. La verdad pura, sin adornos. Y si todavía tenía una amiga al final de la conversación...

Cruzaría ese puente cuando llegara a él. Marcó el número de Patricia agregando los dígitos requeridos para alcanzarla en el otro lado del mundo. El teléfono sonó. Y sonó. Y sonó. Cerró los ojos y deseó que Patricia contestara, consciente de su enfermizo estómago revolviéndose. Si no lo hacía ahora, no estaba segura de que tendría el coraje para hacerlo más tarde. El teléfono cambió al correo de voz. Candy escuchó la fresca, culta voz de su amiga. Demasiado tarde se le ocurrió que no tenía idea de con lo que Patricia estaba tratando en Australia. ¿Había hecho contacto con su padre aún? Y Terry parecía convencido de que había otro hombre en la escena. Claramente, el plato de Patricia estaba lleno. La última cosa que Patricia necesitaba era tener a Candy volcando todo este lío encima de ella, también, sólo porque Candy anhelaba el perdón y la absolución de su amiga.

De eso se trataba ésta llamada telefónica después de todo. Hacerse a sí misma sentirse mejor. Purgando su culpabilidad mediante la confesión. Era casi tan egoísta como una persona podría llegar a convertirse. Cuando sonó el bip, terminó la llamada sin decir una palabra. Luego se obligó a sí misma a simplemente sentarse y experimentar todos los sucios, feos pensamientos y emociones surgiendo a través de su cuerpo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Lo mínimo absoluto.

* * *

*Marmite: Pasta para untar en las tostadas y está elaborado exclusivamente con extracto de la levadura obtenida como subproduct o del proceso de elaboración de la cerveza.

*Kate Beckinsale: Actriz británica.

*George Michael: Es un cantante, compositor y productor británico de música pop.

*Stock: Mercancías o existencias en reserva de un negocio.

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios feliz noche!


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 5

Terry caminó a ciegas por la calle, registrando escasamente el frío, cada célula de su cuerpo vibraba debido al shock. Había tenido sexo con Candice White. No, era demasiada seca una sola palabra para lo que habían hecho. Habían follado. Desesperadamente. Urgentemente. Como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Como si pensaran que habían esperado el momento por mucho, mucho tiempo. No podía dejar de pensar en ello. Ni siquiera le gustaba: pero al caer sobre su cuerpo, le hacía sentir como si llegará a casa. Cada palabra que salía de la boca de ella hacía que quisiera rechinar los dientes (pero sus gemidos, ruegos y suplicas llenaban su mente). No entendía. Aún mejor, no quería entender. Era temeraria e impulsiva, bebía demasiado, se vestía demasiado provocativa. Era un desastre. Un desastre esperando por suceder. Se detuvo en la esquina, descubriendo por primera vez que había caminado exactamente en sentido opuesto al que necesitaba ir. Se encontraba lo suficientemente sobrio y borracho para darse cuenta del simbolismo de su acción inconsciente. La completa hora que había pasado, era una gran y larga caminata en la dirección equivocada. Una salvaje, asombrosa, mojada, apretada caminata, que lo dejó jadeando y no tenía sentido negar la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Así que, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por venganza? ¿Porque Patricia le había regresado su corazón y le había dicho que no podía usarlo? ¿Porque quería probarse algo a sí mismo?

Qué tal porque tú siempre, siempre, siempre te lo preguntaste. Incluso cuando no debías. Incluso cuando amabas a Patricia. Tú siempre te preguntaste…

Su respiración se convirtió en una nube de vapor, pero no tenía sentido negar la realidad. Siempre se había preguntado sobre Candy, en alguna parte profunda y manejada por la testosterona de su psique. Se preguntó cómo se veían sus pechos, si su trasero era firme y redondo como se veía en sus pequeños vestidos provocadores. Si realmente, le gustaba tanto el sexo como aparentaba.

Y ahora lo sabía. Dios, lo sabía.

Sentía cómo incrementaba su dureza mientras revivía esos momentos en el sofá. La manera en que ella tiraba de su cabeza y le agarraba su polla tan audazmente. La manera en que lo urgía a ir más fuerte, más alto, más rápido. Un autobús de dos pisos pasó rápidamente tan cerca, que hizo que su chaqueta ondeará. Dio un paso hacia atrás en la acera. Parpadeó. Miró alrededor de nuevo. Necesitaba encontrar el camino a casa. Mejor aún, necesitaba olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche. Había sido un momento de locura. Un acto estúpido e impetuoso, manejado por el ego, por el licor de durazno y por la innegable curiosidad. Ahora ya había satisfecho su curiosidad. Era tiempo de poner a Candy en el pasado, junto con Patricia. De repente se sintió muy, muy sobrio, se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Las flores llegaron a media mañana, entregadas por un hombre de mediana edad con una sonrisa animada.

—Alguien está interesado —dijo él, ofreciéndole a Candy un guiño mientras le daba un bouquet pesado de claveles rayados en rosa y amarillo con rosas de un color rosa pálido.

Candy sintió que el color se le salía del rostro.

—Gracias.

Esperó hasta que la campana de la puerta indicó que se había ido, para abrir el pequeño sobre blanco que venía insertado dentro del bouquet.

Lo siento. No sucederá de nuevo.

Terry Grandchester.

Una pequeña y afilada risa salió de su boca. Había incluido su apellido, por si tenía problemas de recordar quién era. Como si alguna vez lo olvidaría. Una parte de ella quería tirar las flores en la basura, como un absoluto rechazo de lo que había pasado anoche. Aunque, era demasiado hermoso para ser destruido. El florista había imaginado el bouquet antes de traerlo al mundo y todos los pétalos de las rosas estaban brillantes por la humedad. Levantó las flores hacia su nariz y olfateó profundamente. La esencia picante de los claveles se mezclaba con la dulzura sentimental de las rosas y entonces recordó algo que sucedió hace diez años atrás. Había estado obsesionada con la era Victoriana en ese entonces. Lo social, la moda, el lenguaje. Estuvo feliz un mes completo explorando la floriografía, el lenguaje secreto de las flores que los Victorianos habían usado para transmitir sus sentimientos que no podían expresar de otra manera. Los claveles tenían muchos significados, pero los claveles rayados significaban rechazo.

Lo suficientemente apropiado.

Aunque, las rosas color rosa pálido, simbolizaban deseo y pasión.

Qué irónico que Terry (o el florista) habían escogido esas dos flores para que lucieran en el bouquet. Irónico, pero sin importancia en última instancia. Como decidió la noche anterior la única importante en todo esto era Patricia. Llevó las flores a la habitación trasera, las puso en un jarrón de agua junto al fregadero. No fue capaz de tirarlas, pero no iba a pasar todo el día viéndolas e inhalando su fragancia. El teléfono empezó a sonar y regresó al piso de la tienda. El identificador le decía que era Patricia. Su estómago cayó y se sentó pesadamente.

Bien. Haz esto. Supéralo y termina con esto.

—patty. ¿Cómo estás? —dijo, mientras tomaba la llamada.

— Candy. Dios. Es bueno escuchar tu voz. No tienes idea lo mucho que te he necesitado los pasados días…

Patricia sonaba extraña. Como si no fuera ella. Le tomó unos segundos a Candy reconocer que la extraña nota que recorría su voz era la emoción.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es tan complicado. Pero la versión corta es que conocí a este hombre. Este hombre exasperante, testarudo y escandaloso… —El suspiro de Patricia sonaba por la línea—. Sentí como si hubiera caminado en la neblina la mitad de mi vida, Candy. Las cosas que me hace… La manera que me hace sentir…

Candy cerró sus ojos. Entonces, Terry había tenido razón. Había alguien más en la foto. Alguien que Patricia había conocido unos cuantos días atrás, pero apenas era capaz de contener su emoción, mientras hablaba de él.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Stear. Stear Cornwell.

— ¿Qué hace?

—Por el momento, no mucho. Él… Él se está recuperando de un accidente de tránsito.

Por primera vez había duda en la voz de su amiga.

— ¿Qué tan malas son las heridas? —preguntó rápidamente Candy, preocupada por su amiga. Patricia es generosa. Candy podía imaginarse que se atrapaba en los problemas de este Stear, haciéndolos propios.

—Nada físico. Su hermana murió en el mismo accidente.

Patricia no dijo nada más, pero había un mundo de posibilidades que florecían en la mente de Candy.

— ¿Ha habido noticias de tu padre?

Ese era el por qué Patricia había dejado todo lo que conocía y amaba atrás, después de todo.

—Hablé con él por teléfono. Sólo por unos minutos.

Candy se dio cuenta de la nota plana en la voz de su amiga.

— ¿No estaba feliz de saber de ti?

—No, no realmente. Sonaba… indiferente, si te soy honesta. No es exactamente lo que estaba esperando. Pero estará en casa para Navidad, así que creo que para ese entonces lo sabré.

— ¿Navidad?

Faltaban cuatro semanas. Cuando patty había saltado al avión para ir a Australia, Candy nunca se imaginó que se quedaría ahí por tanto tiempo. Un extraño temblor de premonición corrió por su columna vertebral. Como si su cuerpo entendiera algo que su mente no quería comprender.

— ¿Qué está pasando de tu lado? Debes estar harta de escuchar todas mis cosas —dijo Patricia.

Candy miró con culpabilidad sobre su hombro. Podía ver el bouquet que había enviado Terry junto al fregadero en la habitación de atrás, como un reprendimiento floral.

—No mucho. Yo, um, fui a donde Terry el otro día.

Ella hizo una mueca. De las muchas maneras que conducían a lo que necesitaba decir…

— ¿Cómo está? Me sentí tan mal cuando me dejó ahí, Candy, pero era lo mejor para ambos. Tal vez él no era consciente en ese momento, pero lo era. Se merece a alguien que lo ame completamente. Alguien quien lo quiera por lo que es y no porque cumple todos los requisitos.

Candy presionó el teléfono tan fuerte contra su oreja que le dolía.

—Escucha, patty, hay algo que necesito decirte. Algo pasó con Terry la otra noche.

—Déjame adivinar… tuvieron una pelea. Ustedes dos son absolutamente inútiles, y completamente predecibles. ¿Espero que ninguno tenga heridas?

Candy pensó en la marca del chupetón que había encontrado en su pecho la noche anterior cuando se bañó la esencia de Terry en su piel. No era permanente, pero el recuerdo de Terry devorando sus pechos estaría con ella hasta el día de su muerte.

— Candy, eres un amor, pero no tienes que pelear mis batallas por mí, ¿está bien? —dijo Patricia—. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Y Terry es un buen hombre. Realmente lo es. Es un hombre encantador. —La voz de su amiga se quebró por la emoción.

Candy miró a la pintura negra maltratada del mostrador, sintiéndose como diez diferentes tipos de mierda.

Dilo. Termina con esto.

Pero las palabras no vinieron. Patricia siempre había creído en ella. Sin importar nada. El pensamiento de perder su amor incondicional, su apoyo, la hizo sentir enferma del corazón.

—Lo recordaré si me cruzo de nuevo con él —dijo.

Si se cruzaba de nuevo con Terry Grandchester de nuevo, giraría el volante y se dirigiría a la dirección opuesta, con mucha prisa. No es como si tuviera la oportunidad… ellos escasamente se movían en los mismos círculos sociales. Era algo lejano. La conversación regresó de nuevo a Stear, Candy escuchó incrédula mientras Patricia le admitía que se había ido más o menos a vivir con él. Esto no era un romance de vacaciones. Patricia no funcionaba de esa manera. Un montón de advertencias llenaron la mente de Candy , pero no pronunció ni una sola. Patricia había estado envuelta en algodón por sus abuelos, casi su vida entera. Se merecía el espacio para cometer sus propios errores y aprender sus propias lecciones. Si esta persona, Stear, la lastimaba como probablemente haría, si era similar a la mayoría de los hombres que Candy había conocido en toda su vida, Patricia tendría la reconocida lloradera, rechinada de dientes, luego se levantaría y se quitaría el polvo ella misma.

Candy se determinó a insistir que Patricia la llamara si la necesitaba, sin importar la hora del día o de la noche. Se sentía culpable y pequeña cuando terminó la llamada, pero también aliviada. Le diría todo a Patricia cuando estuviera en casa de nuevo en unas pocas semanas. Sentarla, mirarla a los ojos y confesar. Mucho mejor que hacerlo por teléfono. De todas formas, sonaba como si patty tuviera sus manos llenas con Stear, el Dios del sexo. Lo que Candy había hecho no la convertiría en nada mejor o peor en las semanas intermedias antes de que Patricia llegara a casa. No había ninguna fecha de vencimiento en la traición, después de todo. Un argumento egoísta, tal vez, pero era lo que estaba pasando con Candy. Que Dios la ayudara. La decisión trajo una nueva calma, que la llevó hasta la hora del almuerzo. Entonces fue atrás de la tienda para agarrar su sándwich de la nevera y vio las flores de Terry y todo regreso de nuevo. Su cuerpo bajo sus manos. La sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. La ola de placer estremecido que se había apoderado de su cuerpo. Esta vez no dudó. Agarró las flores, salió a la calle y las arrojó en el bote de basura público más cercano. Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil borrarlo de sus pensamientos. Cada vez que pensaba que lo había conseguido, durante un día completo o dos sin un solo pensamiento orientado a Terry Grandchester, se colaba de nuevo bajo su guardia.

Cualquier cosa lo desencadenaba. El conjunto de los hombros de un hombre en el metro. El sonido de una voz masculina por teléfono. El escurridizo olor de loción para después del afeitado que era casi pero no exactamente el mismo que el suyo. A veces no había ninguna razón discernible en absoluto, estaba simplemente ahí, en su cabeza, convirtiendo su cuerpo caliente y húmedo con recuerdos, llenándola de culpa y remordimiento. Tomó casi un mes para llegar al punto donde él no era más que un doloroso, incómodo, y pasajero pensamiento que podía fácilmente descartar. Un mes durante el cual tuvo varias llamadas telefónicas de Patricia consolidando aún más, la creciente convicción en su corazón que su amiga había caído plenamente por su amante Australiano. Facilitó su culpa un tanto saber que Patricia había definitivamente avanzado, pero no lo suficiente.

Luego, apareció en la cena de aniversario de Anny y Archie en un frío y ventoso sábado en la noche, una semana antes de Navidad, miró al otro lado de la habitación, donde vio a Terry allí de pie, oscuro e imponente, en un traje negro como el carbón. Se congeló en el acto de despojarse de su abrigo, con un brazo dentro, y el otro fuera. La sepulcral, tensa expresión en la cara de Terry le dijo que no tenía ni idea de que estaría allí, tampoco. Lo que hacía a ambos bastantes tontos, en retrospectiva. Anny era una de las varias amigas que Candy y Patricia compartían, Terry y Archie eran ambos abogados, un terreno común que había alimentado una estrecha amistad con los años. Si Candy se hubiera parado a pensar en ello, habría adivinado que podría estar allí. Al igual que él podría haber adivinado que estaría, también, debido a su amistad con Anny.

Ella rápidamente apartó la mirada, riendo alegremente de algo que dijo Anny mientras entregaba su abrigo. Se encaminó directamente a la bandeja de cócteles que Archie estaba pasando alrededor y sólo arriesgó una segunda mirada a Terry cuando el primer ardiente trago de vodka en su Martini quemó su camino de la garganta hasta su estómago. Él se paró de perfil a ella cerca de la ventana, hablando con Karen y Albert, dos de los muchos amigos casados de Anny y Archie. Su cabello estaba más largo que cuando lo había visto por última vez. Esperó a que echara un vistazo en su dirección, pero no lo hizo, manteniendo firmemente su atención en lo que sea que Karen estaba diciendo. No fue una enorme sorpresa. Después de todo, se había prometido a sí misma que si alguna vez se topaba con él otra vez saldría corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Claramente él se sentía de la misma forma, pero no era exactamente una opción viable esta noche, para ninguno de ellos a menos que ella estuviera preparada para fingir un ataque de apendicitis.

Pensó con nostalgia en Patricia, a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Siempre podría confiar en que patty inventaría una férrea excusa a prueba de tontos, revestida de gracias para cualquier ocasión. Pero esta noche, Candy estaba por su cuenta. Jugó con la idea de acercarse a Terry e involucrarlo en una conversación educada, simplemente para quitarse de encima ese primer momento incómodo y listo. Después de todo, podía difícilmente evitarlo toda la noche. Sólo había una docena de personas en la habitación, incluyendo sus anfitriones. Ellos estaban obligados a enfrentarse cara a cara eventualmente y ser forzados a tratar el uno con el otro.

La siguiente hora probó su completo error. A pesar del hecho de que estuvo en ascuas todo el tiempo, esperando a que Terry reconociera su presencia con una mirada, una palabra o un gesto, él categóricamente la ignoró. Donde quiera que ella estuviera, él no, siempre dando vueltas en la dirección opuesta, su espalda o perfil siempre girado hacia ella. Dos veces se alejó cuando ella se introdujo en una conversación que él estaba compartiendo con algunos de los amigos de Anny y Archie. Ambas veces sintió el calor precipitarse a su cara, segura de que alguien debió notar su comportamiento, pero nadie siquiera levantó una ceja. Tomó su segundo Martini y meditó sobre su comportamiento, poniéndose cada vez más enojada mientras continuaba ignorándola por completo.

No dudaba que de algún modo él había replanteado lo que había pasado entre ellos en su mente, etiquetándola como una puta desvergonzada que lo había controlado con licor y luego lo atrajo a su tocador. No dudaba que le echara toda la culpa cada segundo de que habían pasado juntos directamente a su puerta. Nunca había sido un secreto cómo él la vio, después de todo. Sería tan, pero tan fácil hacer del villano de la letra escarlata en la pieza.

Se había construido un poderoso resentimiento en la cabeza en el momento que Anny anuncio que la cena estaba lista y todos se presentaron en el comedor. Sentándose obedientemente en el asiento asignado a ella, registró que Terry tomaba el asiento de enfrente en el último segundo. Naturalmente, la habían colocado en el lado opuesto a Terry. Eran los únicos dos solteros en la habitación. ¿En dónde más los sentarían? Esperó a que él la mirara directamente a los ojos, finalmente, pero él dirigió su atención a Anny, quien estaba sentado a su derecha. Candy parpadeó, incrédula. ¿Seguramente él no tenía intención de ignorarla durante toda la cena, o sí? La empresa de catering comenzó a servir aperitivos. Candy fijó su mirada en Terry, con los dientes apretados, desafiándolo a seguir negando su existencia. Su indignación crecía con cada segundo que pasaba.

¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién se creía que era? Mejor aún, ¿quién se creía que ella era? Si él pensó que simplemente se iba a quedar sentada allí y aceptar tal lamentable comportamiento inmaduro, patético, tendría que reconsiderarlo. En el momento en que sus platos de sopa estaban siendo retirados, estuvo dispuesta a darle una patada en la espinilla.

Vamos a ver si me ignora entonces. Albert seguía tratando de entablar conversación con ella a su izquierda, pero Candy no pudo seguir el tema. En todo lo que podía pensar era en Terry y en lo mucho que quería lastimarlo de una forma profundamente primitiva y física. Habían tenido relaciones sexuales. Él había estado en el interior de su cuerpo. Lo menos que maldita sea le debía como mínimo era el contacto visual. Lo mínimo. El impulso de golpearlo era tan profundo, tan poderoso que sentía los músculos de sus pantorrillas tensos, preparados para una muy buena patada. Tenía sus puntiagudos tacones Louboutin puestos. Si lanzaba un buen golpe, incluso podría dejarle una cicatriz.

—Disculpen —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie.

Necesitaba unos segundos de privacidad para poder aclarar las cosas en su cabeza. Era eso, o ceder a la tentación de lanzarse al otro lado de la mesa y golpear la cara de Terry. Ofreció una sonrisa cortes a sus anfitriones, y luego se dirigió a la puerta. No estaba segura de lo que la hizo mirar hacia atrás por encima del hombro mientras salía de la habitación. Algún sexto sentido, tal vez. Cualquiera que sea la razón, lo hizo, y se encontró bloqueando la mirada de Terry, mientras él miraba por encima de su hombro hacia ella, viéndola claramente salir de la habitación. Esperaba ver disgusto, condena o ira en su rostro. O, en el mejor de los casos, alivio de que estuviera yéndose, aunque sólo temporalmente. Lo que no esperaba era el hambre, calor y la necesidad. Su mirada tormentosa perforó en la de ella, ardiendo con intención sexual, carnívora. Innegable. Emocionante.

Oh, cielos.

El aliento se le quedó atrapado en su garganta. Su hombro rozó el marco de la puerta y giró la cabeza hacia el frente para evitar caminar contra la pared. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño con las piernas sintiéndose como gelatina. Terry no la odiaba. No se arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Para nada, en lo absoluto

Él la quería. Muchísimo.

Tanto que no confiaba en sí mismo para hacer contacto visual con ella. Fue una revelación que envió su corazón a acelerarse. Cuando cerró la puerta del baño detrás de ella, su cara estaba caliente, las axilas húmedas, su respiración un poco entrecortada. Se apoyó contra la puerta cerrada, tratando de contener la ola de excitación descarada disparándose a través de ella. Terry la quería. Había estado pensando en ella, también. Había estado pensando una y otra vez en lo que había pasado entre ellos. En la forma en que se había sentido cuando había apartado su ropa interior a un lado y se deslizó dentro de ella. Quería volver a hacerlo, también. Lo sabía sin él decir una palabra. Sabía que si pudiera, la habría seguido hasta aquí ahora mismo y la habría follado contra la pared.

Su sexo palpitó ante la idea. Deslizó una mano por su vientre, ahuecando su montículo a través de la suave tela de su falda primaveral. Podía sentir la humedad caliente formándose allí, y cuando presionó sus dedos suavemente en su piel sensible, un deseo eléctrico recorrió por todo su cuerpo. Imaginó que él la seguía hasta aquí. Imaginó cómo se sentiría besarlo, tocarlo y follarlo otra vez. Tragó con fuerza, su respiración entrecortada. Por un momento se sintió tentada a levantar su falda y deslizar su mano dentro de sus bragas y terminar lo que la mirada de Terry había comenzado, estaba así de encendida. Pero eso sería como tener el postre antes de que hubiera terminado su cena, y ella siempre había creído que esa anticipación era nueve décimos del placer. En su lugar, se levantó la falda y deslizó sus bragas por sus piernas. Las dobló en un pequeño paquete de seda discreto, nada más trascendental que un pañuelo de mujer. Se estudió en el espejo, reconociendo el peligroso brillo temerario, excitado, en sus ojos.

¿Realmente iba a hacer esto?

La mujer en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, avivada, desafiante. Una pequeña sonrisa reservada curvó su boca.

Bien, entonces.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Candy salió del baño.

* * *

Dios como amo sus comentarios!...me alegra que les guste la historia. que ira hacer candy?


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

advertencia:este capi contiene escenas de contenido sexual...

* * *

Capítulo 6

Terry tomó un trago de su copa de vino. No tenía idea de lo que era, cabernet sauvignon, syrah, pinot noir. Simplemente necesitaba algo para distraerlo de la dureza dolorosa de su polla. Había estado duro, más o menos, desde el segundo de la llegada de Candy. Una mirada a su cremoso y elegante cuello, profundos labios rosados y pequeños pechos redondos y él había estado ido, ido, ido, y no importaba lo que hiciera —ignorarla, evitarla, hablar de modificaciones legislativas con Archie— no podía conseguir que su revoltosa mente o su polla dejaran de obsesionarse con ella.

No era como si cualquiera de los dos órganos necesitara la práctica. Había pensado en Candy casi todos los días desde que la había lanzado en su sofá y salido con la suya con ella. No voluntariamente, por supuesto. Pero ella tenía una manera de deslizarse bajo sus defensas. En un minuto él estaría, por ejemplo, afeitándose, preparándose para dirigirse a trabajar por el día, y al siguiente estaría perdido en los recuerdos de esa noche, una erección creciente haciendo una carpa en su ropa interior. Humillante como era admitir, que había renunciado a resistirse a la tentación de esos recuerdos después de la primera semana. Candy había estado tan caliente, el sexo demasiado bueno para borrarlo de su mente. Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en la ducha, alternando entre tratar de librarse de una erección y dándose a la necesidad y ayudándose con la mano. Había tenido más orgasmos solitarios con el nombre de Candy en ellos en el último mes de lo que quería contar. Y ahora ella estaba sentada frente a él. O lo estaría cuando regresara del cuarto de baño con ese vestido amarillo fluido, ceñido, que envolvía sus pechos y culo como un abrazo.

Dios lo ayudara.

Se removió en su asiento, tratando subrepticiamente de acomodarse. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía un hombre mantenerse duro? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿En qué momento el deseo simplemente lo consumiría? Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron y supo que Candy había vuelto al comedor. El impulso de darse la vuelta y mirarla caminar hacia su asiento era tan fuerte que apretó sus manos alrededor de sus cubiertos. No iba a comérsela con los ojos como un desesperado adolescente seductor. Iba a retener alguna apariencia de dignidad, aunque la mitad inferior de su cuerpo había renunciado a la batalla hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, era consciente del suave roce de su falda cuando ella entró. Tenía que pasar al lado de él para dar la vuelta al extremo de la mesa y llegar a su propio asiento. Inhaló, en busca de un atisbo de su perfume. Aún podía recordar los débiles rastros que había lamido de su piel aquella noche...

—Aquí. Has dejado caer la servilleta —dijo su voz detrás de él.

Su mano automáticamente fue a su regazo, buscando el cuadrado de lino almidonado que había ocultado muchos pecados durante la última media hora, incluso mientras se volvió a medias hacia Candy. Sus dedos encontraron el tejido rígido en su regazo, su servilleta —no perdida en absoluto— mientras Candy se agachaba y levantaba algo del suelo. Antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de registrar lo que estaba haciendo, ella se acercó. Esperaba le entregará una servilleta errante que alguien había perdido claramente, pero en su lugar sintió su mano deslizándose en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su traje. Una fracción de segundo y el encuentro terminó, toda la maniobra tan casual, tan sutil que estaba casi seguro de que nadie en la mesa comprendió lo que había sucedido.

—Gracias —dijo él mientras ella se alejaba, su voz sonó sorprendentemente normal.

Su mirada la siguió cuando ella dio la vuelta a la mesa y se sentó frente a él de nuevo, pero cada célula de su ser estaba concentrado en lo que había metido en el bolsillo.

¿Una nota?

¿Su número?

Estaba desesperado por averiguarlo, pero también consciente de que descubriría el juego si de repente comenzaba a tocar sus bolsillos. Así que esperó. Vio como Candy se sentó de nuevo en su asiento, exclamando sobre cuán agradablemente estaba presentada su comida, haciéndole un comentario a Anny de lo mucho que amaba los espárragos. La conversación se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras la miraba, esperando que ella levantara la mirada a la suya. Finalmente, después de unos minutos de tortura, ella miró al otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos verde esmalda estaban dramáticamente ahumados con sombra de ojos, sus pestañas largas y oscuras. El brillo en sus profundidades era pura provocación. Su polla surgió entre sus piernas y comprendió que había leído su necesidad cuando lo había atrapado observándola salir de la habitación.

Con sus ojos fijos sobre los de ella, deslizó su mano en el bolsillo. Sus dedos acariciaron tela sedosa. Su corazón tartamudeó en su pecho. Querido Dios, ella deslizó su ropa interior en el bolsillo. Su mano se cerró en torno a un susurro de suave seda y encaje. Pero se olvidó de respirar por un minuto mientras las implicaciones de su descubrimiento ondulaban a través de él. Si tenía su ropa interior, eso significaba que estaba desnuda debajo de su ondeante vestido amarillo. Ahora mismo, en éste mismo minuto, sentada a no menos de un metro de él. No creía que fuera posible para él ponerse más duro, pero lo hizo. Se removió en su asiento de nuevo, el sudor brotando en su frente. Esto era una tortura, tortura pura, y nunca había estado más encendido en su vida. Aflojó su apretón en su ropa interior, frotando el tejido blando entre el pulgar y el índice, los ojos todavía fijos en los de ella. Sintió un rastro de humedad y se tragó un gemido. La necesidad de levantar su mano a la cara y aspirar su olor era primordial, casi innegable.

Se aclaró la garganta y sacó la mano libre. Al otro lado de la mesa, la mirada de Candy cayó recatadamente a su plato. De alguna manera, él se las arregló para recuperar el control de su estruendoso corazón. Exhalando lentamente por la nariz, levantó su vaso y bebió otro trago de vino y comenzó a planear su salida estratégica.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, él y Candy jugaron un juego secreto de miradas calientes y gestos sutiles. Ella tocaba el tallo de su copa de vino, y luego tocaba el cuello de su vestido. Él deslizó su mano en el bolsillo y sintió la seda de su ropa interior y no le permitió mirar hacia otro lado. Ella chupó la punta de un tallo de espárrago. Él lamió la crema de una frambuesa rojo brillante. Finalmente los platos del postre habían sido eliminados y los cafés ofrecidos. Terry tomó ventaja de la algarabía general para escapar de la mesa. Afortunadamente su chaqueta cubrió la evidencia de su excitación, pero tomó la precaución de recoger su abrigo del dormitorio principal antes de encaminarse de nuevo hacia el comedor para despedirse.

— ¡No te irás ya! —exclamó Anny cuando lo vio en su abrigo.

—Me dirijo hacia el Norte como primera cosa mañana. Comienzo temprano—mintió Terry. Como excusa para irse, era bastante débil, pero las mejillas de Anny estaban rosadas de la bebida y ella no iba a interrogarlo.

—Te acompañaré a la puerta —dijo Archie, levantándose de la mesa.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Terry vio a Candy empujar su silla mientras él y Archie salían de la habitación. Se esforzó por concentrarse en lo que su amigo estaba diciendo mientras se alejaban hacia la puerta, algo acerca de jugar squash pronto, tal vez ponerse al día para tomar una copa si Terry quería hablar. No fue hasta que había salido del edificio que Terry entendió que Archie se había estado refiriendo amable e indirectamente a Patricia y su compromiso roto. En su propia, reservada y muy correcta manera, Archie estaba haciéndole saber que si necesitaba descargarse, él estaba allí. Decente por parte de él, pero Terry tenía muy poco qué decir acerca de Patricia. En el mes desde que ella había suspendido la boda, había estado sorprendido por cuán poco había estado en sus pensamientos. Había sentido una cierta vergüenza en torno al anuncio inicial, cierta molestia con respecto a las cancelaciones y otras cosas y había una nueva moderación entre él y Edward, pero no había estado acostado despierto en la noche, meditando sobre los daños que le causó o lo mucho que extrañaba a Patricia.

La única mujer por la que había estado rumiando era Candy, si se puede llamar rumiar a fantasear de forma feroz y a la autosatisfacción. Estaba más inclinado a verlo como una obsesión compulsiva. Una vez había estado seguro de que nunca se contentaría, hasta que Candy había deslizado sus bragas en el bolsillo. La puerta se abrió detrás de él y se volvió a ver mientras Candy salía a la calle. Ahora que estaban solos, su mirada era más asustadiza, menos audaz, mientras se encontraba con la suya. Como si no estuviera muy segura de cuál era el siguiente paso, ahora que ya no estaban jugando un juego.

Él lo sabía. Dios, si lo sabía.

—Mi coche está por aquí —dije, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

No se atrevió a tomarla del brazo o tocarla. No confiaba en sí mismo. Como estaba, iba a ser forzado a caminar media cuadra al lado de ella sin empujarla contra la superficie plana más cercana y tomarla. Sus tacones hacían clic en el pavimento, mientras caminaban lado a lado. Sus manos estaban metidas profundas en sus bolsillos, con la barbilla metida en el cuello del abrigo. Su cabello rubio dorado bajaba por su espalda.

Él la deseaba tanto que le dolía. Había estacionado en el callejón detrás del lugar de Anny y Archie, un espacio aislado y oscuro. El parpadeo de las luces de su coche mientras lo desbloqueaba a distancia fue casi cegador. Él miró a Candy, a punto de preguntarle si prefería su lugar o el suyo, pero ella ya estaba sacando el botón superior de su chaqueta. Sin decir una palabra, lo sacó de sus hombros y luego abrió la puerta trasera del Jaguar y entró. Jesús. Era tan jodidamente caliente.

Se sacó su propio abrigo, lanzándolo en el piso del coche, y luego siguió con la chaqueta de su traje. Entonces y sólo entonces la siguió al interior. Su perfume lo envolvió mientras llegaba a ella. Sus manos alisaron la tela suave antes de encontrar el calor de su piel. Ella levantó la boca hacia la suya y lo besó con avidez, avariciosamente.

Ella sabía tan bien. Como el pecado. Como cada sucio pensamiento que alguna vez había tenido. La empujó sobre su espalda, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, una mano ya penetrando el dobladillo de la falda. Su mano se deslizó hacia arriba al liso y suave muslo y hacia el calor líquido. Candy soltó un pequeño y estrangulado sollozo, mientras él trazaba la línea de su sexo, los dedos resbalosos con su necesidad. Su clítoris era una perla pequeña y dura, cuando la encontró, y ella tembló cuando la atormentó con su pulgar. Estaba desesperado por estar dentro de ella, pero había algo sobre la respiración entrecortada de Candy y la forma en que se aferraba a él y sus besos profundos y necesitados que le hacían querer alargar esto. Quería que rogara por él. La quería jadeante y adolorida. Quería que ella lo deseara tanto como él la deseaba. Quería compensar todas las veces que lo había atormentado en sus fantasías. Deslizó un dedo dentro de ella, su pulgar todavía jugando con su clítoris. Ella levantó sus caderas, urgiéndolo. Él ahuecó su pecho con su mano libre, deslizándolo dentro del corpiño de su vestido para encontrar el pezón. Ella agarró su culo, tirando de sus caderas más cerca de las suyas. Deslizó otro dedo dentro de ella y comenzó un ritmo constante, resbaladizo. Ella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a jadear.

—Terry… Por favor… Te necesito.

Su voz era entrecortada, indefensa. Sabía lo que quería, pero él había estado pensando sobre esto durante semanas. Siguió dando vueltas a su clítoris, los dedos resbaladizos con sus jugos, hasta que la sintió apretar a su alrededor. Su respiración entrecortada, con la espalda arqueada. La besó mientras se estremecía hasta el clímax, dejando salir un suspiro en su deseo. Al segundo en que ella había terminado, él extendió su mano hacia su cinturón.

—Dios mío, sí —susurró mientras él se desabrochó la bragueta.

Le tomó segundos deslizar un condón, luego se tomó en la mano y usó la cabeza de su polla para tomarle el pelo un poco más. Ella gimió y levantó las caderas, desesperada porque la penetrara. Lo mantuvo fuera tanto como pudo antes de sumergirse en su interior. Tan caliente y apretada y mojada. Así de malditamente bueno. Los planes que tenía para alargarlo más salieron por la ventana. De repente sólo estaban ella y él y el dolor exigente en su polla. Acarició dentro de ella, creando un ritmo castigador. Ella sollozó su aprobación y cerró sus tobillos detrás de su espalda, respondiendo a cada golpe con uno de los suyos.

Ella deslizó sus manos dentro de los pantalones de su traje para encontrar su culo, las uñas cavando en éste, instándolo a que fuera más rápido, más duro. Él sintió su clímax creciendo en su interior. Se enterró a sí mismo profundamente y dejó que lo llevara, su cara pegada a la piel fragante y suave de su cuello. Al regresar de nuevo a tierra, sintió la mano de Candy deslizándose entre sus cuerpos a donde aún seguían unidos, sintió el feroz y rápido movimiento de su mano mientras se tocaba a sí misma.

—No te muevas. Por favor, no te muevas —ella rogó.

Segundos después, ella se estaba viniendo una segunda vez, su cuerpo convulsionando alrededor de él. Entonces y sólo entonces comenzó a tomar conciencia de cuán estrecho era la parte trasera de su coche, cómo su hombro estaba atascado contra el asiento delantero, su cuello inclinado torpemente, su rodilla en peligro de caer fuera del cojín del asiento. Sus respiraciones combinadas sonaban fuerte en el pequeño espacio, y cuando él levantó la vista vio que las ventanas estaban empañadas. Se retiró de ella, envolviendo el condón en su pañuelo antes de retroceder lo suficiente para cerrar sus pantalones. Candy se quedó muy quieta, sus ojos brillando mientras lo observaba. Se movió de entre sus piernas, se sentó y bajó su falda.

— Candy …

—No lo hagas. No quiero oír lo mucho que lo sientes.

—Eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Parecía sorprendida, alejando su mirada de la suya.

— ¿Qué ibas a decir, entonces?

—Iba a darte las gracias —dijo él—. Luego iba a decirte lo jodidamente sexy que eres.

Ella parpadeó.

—Oh.

Él la había sorprendido. Eso le hizo preguntarse qué estaba acostumbrada a oír de los hombres después de que se habían perdido a sí mismos dentro de ella.

¿Disculpas? ¿Excusas? ¿Insultos?

Entonces se le ocurrió que probablemente lo había contado a él entre aquellos hombres después de su último encuentro. Por primera vez, sintió un dardo de vergüenza por la forma en que se había deslizado silenciosamente de su apartamento esa noche. Él había esperado los más elementales cinco minutos antes de decirse que ella quería que se fuera. Luego había hecho su escape y se entregó a una ronda de auto indulgente introspección. Aun cuando le había enviado flores al día siguiente, sus acciones habían sido guiadas más por la expectativa y la necesidad de civilizar lo que había pasado entre ellos que cualquier idea de ella o de sus sentimientos.

Ella tenía el ceño fruncido, una pequeña arruga entre las cejas. Después de una larga pausa alcanzó la manija de la puerta y salió del coche. Él tomó su abrigo del asiento antes de seguirla, sosteniéndolo para ella mientras deslizaba sus brazos en las mangas.

—Te llevaré a casa —dijo, abriendo la puerta del acompañante. Candy dio un paso atrás.

—No, gracias.

Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

—Los dos sabemos lo que pasará si me llevas a casa —dijo ella.

Él no se molestó en negarlo. Ya estaba duro de nuevo ante la perspectiva de una segunda ronda.

— ¿Es eso un problema?

—Sí, lo es. Patricia es mi amiga.

Estaba en la punta de su lengua preguntar si Patricia había sido su amiga hace cinco minutos, cuando había estado dentro de ella, pero controló el impulso. No iba a mendigar. Y tenía razón, ella tenía mucho más que perder en ésta situación que él. Él podía justificarlo ante sí mismo como una aventura, una indulgencia que se había permitido a raíz de su compromiso roto. Ella no tenía tal excusa para acostarse con él.

—No voy a dejarte caminar a casa.

—Voy a tomar un taxi.

Él recogió su chaqueta del suelo.

— Candy, en serio. Sólo un completo imbécil te dejaría tomar un taxi a casa después de lo que acaba de pasar.

—Quiero ir a casa sola, y sólo un completo imbécil me forzaría con su compañía. Sobre todo después de lo que acaba de suceder.

Busqué paciencia.

— Candy …

Ella levantó una mano.

—No, Terry. No voy a ser intimidada hasta la sumisión. No soy una flor delicada, no soy una persona complaciente, y no necesito ni quiero tu protección. Que nosotros tengamos sexo no te hace automáticamente responsable por mí. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, esa clase de pensamiento se fue con los sostenes puntiagudos y las fajas.

Sacudió su cabello, la barbilla levantada, desafiante. No hace mucho tiempo, ese pequeño mentón levantado le había hecho querer hacer un agujero en la pared. Ahora, le dio ganas de acercarse lo suficiente para besar su llena y rosada boca, de nuevo, un movimiento tectónico que le hizo sentir decididamente fuera de equilibrio.

—Déjame pagar tu taxi entonces.

Ella hizo un sonido de indignación.

— ¿En qué planeta dejaría que eso pasara? No soy una prostituta que necesitas enviar de vuelta a su chulo.

Él la miró. Estaba empezando a enfadarlo. Territorio mucho más familiar.

— ¿Cuándo he indicado que te veo como una puta, Candy?

Su barbilla cayó un poco.

—No lo has hecho. Pero entiendes mi punto.

—No, en realidad, no.

—Tuvimos sexo, Terry. No me debes, y no me posees. —Levantó el cuello de su abrigo—. Vamos solo a estar de acuerdo en que esto fue otro error estúpido, impulsivo, que pasó por Dios sólo sabe qué razón y dejarlo así. Tú sigues tu camino, yo por el mío.

Ella no esperó a que estuviera de acuerdo o en desacuerdo, simplemente le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar. Él maldijo en voz baja, una palabra de su elección de sus días Hackney, y luego se puso detrás del volante. La siguió al salir del callejón, el motor apenas acelerando un poco más que estando parado. Lo miró una vez por encima de su hombro, y luego procedió a ignorarlo mientras se dirigía al puesto de taxis más cercano. Él la siguió de cerca, tercamente negándose a abandonar su observación. El conductor detrás de él tocó su bocina y Terry movió la mano en la ventana, señalando que debería adelantar. Candy le lanzó una perpleja y molesta mirada mientras alcanzaba la parada de taxis. Claramente, ella no podía entender qué estaba haciendo él. Por qué se sentía responsable de ella. No era la única. No era porque él sintiera que le debía algo; lo que había sucedido en el asiento trasero de su auto había sido un intercambio de iguales, ninguno de ellos suplicando por el otro. Pero no podía simplemente conducir lejos y abandonarla como si su encuentro hubiera sido tan casual como un apretón de manos. Había sido intenso, alucinante, consumidor.

Frunció el ceño mientras observaba a Candy deslizarse en la parte trasera de un taxi, confundido por sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos. El taxi señaló, luego arrancó de la acerca. Terry lo siguió. A la siguiente intersección, el taxi de Candy giró a la izquierda, él giró a la derecha. Cuando la había dejado en su apartamento hacía un mes, honestamente había creído que jamás la vería de nuevo. No era lo suficientemente estúpido para creer más eso. Le gustara o no, era arrastrado hacia Candice White. Podría luchar contra ello —lo haría—, pero no tenía la confianza de que ganaría. No después de lo que acaba de suceder. No había una ducha fría en el mundo que pudiera curar los recuerdos que se iba a llevar a casa consigo ésta noche. No fue hasta que se estaba desvistiendo media hora después que se dio cuenta que todavía tenía las pantis de ella en su bolsillo. Las sacó, mirándolas por primera vez. Seda negra, hermosa, de calidad. Las querría de vuelta, sin duda. La primera cosa que haría el lunes sería ponerlas en el correo. Incluso mientras lo pensaba sabía que era una mentira. Pero, por ahora, se permitió a sí mismo creerlo, porque no estaba ni de cerca listo para siquiera intentar conciliar su lujuria y necesidad por Candy con todo lo demás que quería en su vida.

Candy se sirvió un trago ligero en el momento que llegó a casa. Se sentó en el profundo alféizar y miró a la calle, observando a los peatones apresurarse a lo largo de ésta, sus rostros escondidos en bufandas. Se había acostado con Terry, otra vez. En el asiento trasero de su auto, nada menos. Una locura. Una absoluta locura, del tipo que no se había permitido desde que era una adolescente infeliz e imprudente, inclinada por la auto-destrucción. Ésta noche no se había sentido auto-destructiva, sin embargo. Se había sentido necesaria. Inevitable. Y se había sentido bien. La sensación de su piel contra la suya. El sabor de su boca. La gruesa dureza de él moviéndose dentro de ella...

Pudo sentirse a sí misma mojándose de nuevo. Tragó más vodka y presionó su frente contra el vidrio frío de la ventana. Quizá su madrastra había tenido razón todos esos años, tal vez había nacido como una zorra. Sin moral, auto-indulgente, indisciplinada. Quizá era por eso que había dejado de lado décadas de amistad con una maravillosa y adorable mujer en intercambio por diez terriblemente calientes minutos en los brazos de Terry. Era tentador flagelarse a sí misma, realmente rendirse al auto-disgusto que se cernía, esperando para descender, pero todo en ella rechazaba ese viejo y cruel juicio. Había luchado demasiado tiempo y demasiado duro por volver a ganar su autoestima después del desastre que fue su adolescencia para dejar que tal antigua recriminación tomara raíz en su mente de nuevo. La verdad era que lo que había pasado con Terry había sido extraordinario. Una tentación más allá de lo usual. No entendía por qué él tenía que ser quien encendiera su mundo en llamas tan espectacularmente, pero el hecho permanecía en que lo hacía. Una mirada y ella había estado lista para tenerlo en cualquier parte, en cualquier momento. Un roce de su mano en su piel y había estado lista para correrse. En otro tiempo y lugar, le daría la bienvenida en su cama y aguantaría su pasión mutua hasta que se quemara a sí misma hasta las cenizas. Pero Patricia era una parte intrínseca de su mundo. No podía permitir que el deseo, la necesidad y la lujuria destruyeran la relación más duradera de su vida. Simplemente no podía. Se tomó lo último de su vodka, luego se fue a la cama. Sólo cuando estaba cayendo en el sueño se permitió a sí misma pensar de nuevo en aquellos momentos en la parte trasera del auto de Terry. La luz de la calle reflejándose en su cabello oscuro. La dura y urgente estocada de su cuerpo dentro del suyo. La firme fuerza de sus músculos. La embriagadora especia de su loción para después de la afeitada.

Oh, había sido bueno. Tan bueno.

Sintió un único momento de profunda y penetrante pérdida mientras registraba el pensamiento. Lo que era loco, porque sólo era sexo. No significaba nada. Todavía estaba divagando sobre su propia reacción cuando cayó en el sueño. Todo fue mucho más claro al día siguiente. Ya no había duda en su mente de que había cometido un terrible error al permitirse a sí misma ser sacudida en su deseo por Terry de nuevo. No pasaría una tercera vez. De ahora en adelante, verificaría si Terry estaba en la lista de invitados antes de acceder a asistir a un evento social. Y si lo estaba, se excusaría. La gente se preguntaría, pero podría disculparse bajo la premisa de que se sentía incómoda por la situación con Patricia. Era dolorosamente cierto, pero no por las razones que la gente asumiría. La navidad estaba a tan sólo cinco días de compras, y la tienda estuvo llena toda la mañana con personas buscando regalos de último minuto. Normalmente no se quedaba hasta más de las tres en las tardes los días domingo, pero en ésta época del año valía hacer una excepción. Se saltó el almuerzo y, para las cuatro de la tarde, se estaba sintiendo más que un poco famélica. Tomando ventaja de una pausa, se metió en la habitación trasera. Había comprado una bolsa de mangos el día anterior, una indulgencia para animarse en medio del invierno. Tomó uno ahora, pelando la piel de él antes de cortarlo en un patrón cuadriculado y comérselo con ávida prisa. Los dulces jugos se deslizaron por su barbilla y tuvo que lavarse la cara en el lavabo cuando terminó. La campana sobre la puerta no había sonado para señalar más clientes, así que se estiró por un segundo mango y lo partió en dos. Estaba a punto de ensuciarse de nuevo cuando la campana sonó. Bueno. Al menos había conseguido meter algo en su estómago vacío. Se secó las manos con un pedazo de toalla de papel, luego la tiró en el bote mientras regresaba al piso de ventas.

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo…?

Se detuvo, las palabras momentáneamente escapándosele. Terry no habló tampoco. Simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, mirándola, su oscura mirada intensa y caliente. Sintió un calor en respuesta brotando a la vida dentro de sí, incluso mientras recogía su voluntad para enviarlo de vuelta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No lo sé.

Ambos estaban mintiendo. Ella no había necesitado preguntar por qué estaba ahí, y ambos sabían lo que él quería.

—No podemos seguir haciendo esto —dijo ella débilmente.

Mucho para enviarlo de vuelta. Mucho para ser una buena amiga.

—Entonces dime cómo hacer que se detenga. —Dio un paso hacia ella—. Tengo que exponer mañana. Se supone que hable de declaraciones financieras, pero todo en lo que puedo pensar es en ti. ¿Por qué es eso, Terry? ¿Cuando hace unas cuantas semanas apenas podíamos estar junto al otro?

—No lo sé. —Tampoco lo sabía. No entendía cómo todas las cosas que alguna vez la habían enojado de él ahora la excitaban tanto que dolía. Su cabello cuidadosamente peinado. Su afeitado preciso. La frescura de su camisa azul pálido. La calidad de su chaqueta de pana, completa con un parche de cuero en los codos. Una vez, su pulcritud la había vuelto loca. Ahora veía todo ese cuidadoso orden y veía la necesidad apretadamente atada debajo de él. Veía los fuertes tendones en su cuello y la llenura de su labio superior. Veía la amplitud de sus hombros y la dureza firmemente moldeada en un gimnasio de sus músculos. Veía el apretado deseo en sus ojos, estaba impotente para resistir su propia respuesta instintiva.

—Ponle seguro a la puerta —dijo ella.

Él dudó por un momento, luego se dio vuelta y giró el seguro. Ella observó mientras él volteaba el aviso de abierto a cerrado. Luego vio mientras caminaba hacia ella. Su mirada cayó al bulto en sus pantalones. Tomó un profundo y vigorizante aliento.

Oh, Dios, esto iba a ser bueno.

Él cerró los últimos metros de distancia entre ellos y siguió viniendo hasta que la tenía presionada contra el mostrador.

—No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Candy.

Ella deslizó sus manos dentro de su chaqueta, suavizando sus manos sobre el cálido y fino algodón.

—Cállate y bésame.

No quería hablar. No quería pensar, considerar o sopesar la decisión que acababa de tomar. Si se detenía el tiempo suficiente, recordaría por qué no debería, no podía hacer esto. Y necesitaba a Terry. Lo necesitaba tanto…

Él no esperó que se lo pidiera dos veces. Su cabeza descendió, su boca capturando la suya. Su lengua acarició su boca, con confianza, demandante. Sus manos encontraron sus pechos, tirando de sus pezones a través de la suavidad de su suéter de cachemir. El dolor entre sus muslos se intensificó en un latido demandante. Buscó a tientas los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos uno a la vez. La puerta traqueteó. Ella rompió el beso, mirando sobre su hombro para ver a alguien mirando a través del panel de cristal. La mano de Terry cayó de sus pechos. Ella la agarró y la usó para arrastrarlo a la habitación trasera, cerrando la puerta de una patada detrás de ellos. No había mucho aquí —una vieja mesa de pino, un par de sillas de madera curvada, el lavabo, un microondas y un refrigerador— pero eso no importaba. Lo importante era que Terry estaba aquí, y nadie podía interrumpirlos. Tardíamente se le ocurrió que podrían ir arriba. No estaba exactamente a kilómetros de distancia, después de todo.

— ¿Quieres…?

Terry se tragó sus palabras con un beso, la fuerza de su deseo inclinando la cabeza de ella hacia atrás. Sus manos encontraron su trasero y la levantaron sobre la mesa. Ella automáticamente extendió sus piernas mientras él se movía entre ellas, su falda a la altura de la rodilla amontonándose alrededor de sus muslos. Él tiró de su suéter sobre su cabeza, su mirada azul yendo de pecho a pecho. La ahuecó, luego bajó su cabeza y atrajo primero un pezón y luego el otro hacia su boca. El húmedo calor y el tirón insistente se combinaron para hacerla gemir. Ella se estiró por su hebilla pero él apartó sus manos.

—Todavía no —dijo.

Ella apoyó sus brazos detrás de sí en la mesa y se rindió ante su asalto sexual. Él lamió, succionó y mordió sus pezones, derrochando su atención en ella. El calor creció entre sus muslos, un latido doloroso que demandaba satisfacción. Como si sintiera su necesidad, Terry deslizó una mano bajo su falda, posando su palma sobre sus ligueros, deteniéndose brevemente cuando su mano se movió desde la media hasta la cálida piel. Él levantó la cabeza de sus pechos, sus ojos crudos y conocedores mientras miraban en los suyos. Luego, empujó su falda hacia arriba e inspeccionó lo que sus manos acababan de descubrir. Siguió su mirada y se vio a sí misma extendida ante él, el encaje negro de sus ligueros enmarcando la pálida piel de sus muslos superiores. Su mirada se centró directamente en la seda rosa pálido de sus pantis. Se mordió el labio mientras él se estiraba y deslizaba su dedo índice ligeramente por el pliegue de su sexo. Su aliento salió en un estremecimiento. Con su delicado toque, Terry deslizó sus dedos bajo la cinturilla de su ropa interior y gentilmente la bajó por sus caderas. No apartó su mirada de ella mientras levantaba su trasero para removerla por completo. Un latido de corazón después estaba desnuda ante él. Una vez más, se paró entre sus muslos, ampliándola con su cuerpo y sus manos. Sus brazos se rindieron y ella cayó sobre su espalda mientras él enmarcaba su sexo con ambas manos.

—He estado soñando con esto. Contigo —dijo él, su voz muy profunda.

Levantó sus caderas mientras él ahondaba entre sus muslos, el movimiento provocando que el cuchillo que había usado más temprano diera volteretas al otro lado de la mesa.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo ella cuando Terry lo miró.

Lo hizo regresar a lo que había estado a punto de hacer pero su mirada había caído en algo detrás de ella en la mesa.

— ¿Es eso un mango?

—Sí.

—Adoro los mangos.

Hubo algo en la manera que lo dijo que hizo que su corazón golpeara contra sus costillas con una repentina e intensificada emoción. Él se inclinó más allá de ella y recogió la mitad del mango que ella había estado a punto de comer antes de que la campana anunciara su presencia. Lo levantó hacia su boca y dio un mordisco.

—Está bueno —dijo él.

—Sí. —La palabra fue apenas un susurro.

Él consideró el mango, luego sus muslos ampliamente abiertos. Su mirada se levantó a la suya. Ella se estiró por el borde de la mesa y se sostuvo con fuerza por su vida cuando él trajo el mango entre sus muslos. La fría, deslizante y sensual presión de la fruta contra su sexo la hizo gemir. Su mirada se clavó en la suya, Terry cayó sobre sus rodillas. Ella observó mientras él la estudiaba por un momento, sus mejillas sonrojadas con deseo. Luego bajó su cabeza y reemplazo el mango con su boca. Su lengua la bebió, ruda y firme un momento, rápida y ligera al otro. Rastreó el resto de jugo de mango a través de su piel, succionando y lamiendo, devorando la carne más sensible. Perdió todo sentido del tiempo, todo sentido del espacio. El mundo fue reducido a su boca sobre ella y la caliente y húmeda presión de su lengua y la creciente sensación en su cuerpo. Presionó el mango contra ella de nuevo, y de nuevo lo reemplazó con su boca. Estaba tan ávido, ardiente. Ella jamás había tenido a un hombre que fuera así con ella, como si fuera la cosa más deliciosa y suculenta que alguna vez hubiera probado. Como si no pudiera nunca conseguir suficiente de ella. Su clímax onduló a través de su cuerpo. Jadeó y agarró la mesa y la montó mientras él coaccionaba más y más sensaciones de ella. Sólo cuando estuvo lloriqueando de placer él se retiró, presionando besos en sus muslos, deslizando sus manos por sus caderas y estómago. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, intentando recuperarse. Escuchó el sonido de un condón siendo abierto. Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, él estaba deslizando el condón por la gruesa longitud de su erección. La lenta y paciente manera en que puso el látex en su lugar fue profundamente erótica. Se lo imaginó tocándose a sí mismo así, en la privacidad de su dormitorio. ¿Pensaba él en ella cuando se tocaba? ¿Imaginaba que era la mano de ella en lugar de la suya? Su mirada se enfocó en el corazón de ella y se agarró a sí mismo con una mano. Encontró su entrada, húmeda y caliente por su clímax, y deslizó la cabeza de su polla dentro. Se sentía increíblemente bien, exactamente lo que necesitaba. Murmuró su aprobación. Él levantó su mirada en la suya, luego se deslizó profundo dentro de ella. Él alisó sus palmas por su caja torácica hacia sus pechos mientras empezaba a bombear dentro de ella. Envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él y se rindió al deslizar de su cuerpo contra el suyo y la inminente necesidad dentro de sí. Se corrió primero, su cuerpo agarrando el de él, y la siguió segundos después, su respiración dejándolo con una prisa angustiada y desesperada. Se apartó casi inmediatamente, dando la espalda para ocuparse del condón. Ella no se molestó en sentarse y arreglarse decentemente ésta vez. No era decente. Era controlada y estaba obsesionada por un hombre que solía ser su enemigo. Un hombre que solía pertenecer a su mejor amiga. Si Patricia no hubiera cancelado la boda, se estarían casando en sólo unas cuantas semanas. El pensamiento hizo que Candy se estirara por su falda y la trajera de vuelta sobre sus muslos. Terry se giró para enfrentarla y pudo ver su propia confusión reflejarse en sus ojos. Él tampoco sabía qué era esto. Era alguna consolación. No mucha, pero era mejor que nada. Lo peor era que no podía hacerse ilusiones de que esto no pasaría de nuevo jamás. No podía negarse a él. Y él no podía permanecer lejos de ella, si hoy y la noche anterior eran algo que la hiciera suponer aquello. Con la expresión cerrada, Terry le pasó su suéter. Ella se lo puso, luego se bajó de la mesa y recogió sus pantis del piso. Terry la siguió hacia la tienda, mirando silenciosamente mientras ella vaciaba la registradora. Juntos subieron las escaleras a su apartamento, todavía sin hablar. Cuando entraron, ella lanzó su maleta en el sofá y se volvió para enfrentarlo.

—Necesito una ducha. —Él la había recorrido de principio a fin, pero todavía estaba pegajosa por el jugo de mango.

—De acuerdo.

Empezó a ir a la baño, luego miró sobre su hombro.

— ¿No te me vas a unir?

Él lució divinamente sorprendido, como si genuinamente jamás se lo hubiera ocurrido que podrían darse un baño, juntos, o que ella querría que lo hiciera. Una pequeña y casi traviesa sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras empezaba a ir tras ella. Algo en su pecho quedó atrapado por esa sonrisa. Él lucía feliz. La noción que pudiera tener la capacidad de traerle felicidad —distinta del placer— era una revelación.

Él la alcanzó y bajó su cabeza para presionar un beso contra el costado de su cuello.

—Dime que tienes una ducha grande —murmuró contra su piel.

—Es pequeña. Apenas lo suficientemente grande para una persona.

—Haremos que funcione.

Luego empezó a desvestirla de nuevo, y ella dejó que todas sus dudas se apartaran, como siempre lo hacía cuando él estaba tocándola.

* * *

Felizzzzzzzzzzzz añooooooooo! Hasta mañana


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

**advertencia: este capi tambien contiene escenas de contenido sexual...feliz lectura :)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Terry se despertó con un cuerpo cálido y suave apretado contra su costado. Levantó la cabeza para ver el reloj: una hora antes de lo que necesitaba para volver a casa y prepararse para el trabajo. Se relajó de nuevo en la almohada, inhalando el perfume de Candy —una mezcla atractiva de almizcle y profundos toques florales— y dejó que los recuerdos de la noche anterior se derramaran sobre él. Candy en la ducha, de rodillas con él en su boca. Candy en su cama, con el cabello en rizos húmedos sobre los hombros y pecho, su cuerpo desnudo por completo para él por primera vez. Candy estremeciéndose hasta el clímax, su nombre en sus labios. Una y otra, y otra vez. Ella era como una droga, adictiva, eufórica y consumidora. Estaba de espaldas a él, con la parte trasera ajustada entre sus caderas. Deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cuerpo, apoyándolo debajo de su caja torácica. Permaneció durante largos minutos, sintiendo la subida y bajada de su respiración, dejando que su calor se filtrara en él. Después de un rato se agitó, murmurando algo en su sueño, su trasero empujándose más firmemente entre sus caderas. Era más que suficiente para hacerlo ponerse completamente duro. Presionó su erección contra la curva de su trasero, y luego deslizó una mano por su vientre y entre sus muslos. Ella ya estaba caliente y húmeda allí. ¿Gracias a él? ¿Por qué estaba soñando con ellos de esta manera, juntos en la cama? Él encontró el brote de su clítoris y lo acarició suavemente, dócilmente. El más leve susurro de un toque. Su cuerpo parecía aflojar, como si hubiera estado anhelando sus caricias. Mojó su dedo dentro de la delicada humedad entre sus muslos, luego trazó su clítoris de nuevo. Se movió por segunda vez, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada de la almohada.

— Candy.

—Shh —dijo él, acariciándole con más firmeza.

Ella se relajó de nuevo contra la almohada, sus caderas arqueándose ligeramente hacia atrás para que pudiera abrirse más plenamente a él. Le gustaba eso de ella: nunca negaba su deseo, nunca rehuía a lo que quería. Era una hedonista perfecta, una sinvergüenza sensual. Se estaba poniendo más húmeda, y él se estaba poniendo más duro, imaginando lo bien que se iba a sentir deslizarse entre su calor apretado. Cuando no pudo soportarlo más, apartó la pierna de arriba hacia delante y se tomó a sí mismo en la mano. Candy sabía lo que él quería, rodando sobre su vientre aun más, arqueando su espalda hacia él. Perdido en el deseo y la necesidad brumosa, utilizó su pene para juguetear con ella un poco más antes de deslizarse en su interior. Ella se ajustaba a él como un guante de suave terciopelo, pero aun así tan apretado. Gruñó en lo profundo de su garganta y comenzó a moverse. Se había previsto que esta sería una tranquila mañana de ocio, un lento despertar al día, pero debería haber sabido que Candy tendría sus propias ideas. Antes de que hubieran pasado muchos minutos, ella se estaba empujando hacia arriba sobre las rodillas, arqueando la espalda, apoyándose en su penetración, llevándolo más profundo. Luego se estaba agarrando al cabecero con las manos y él estaba azotando contra ella, encendido más allá de toda razón por los globos gemelos redondos de su trasero, su espalda curvada y su cabello rubio derramado sobre los hombros.

—Sí. Por favor. Sí. —Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, sin sentido y abandonados.

—Mierda. —Se perdió por unos segundos, el placer disparándose a través de él, tan intenso que era casi doloroso.

Regresó a la tierra, consciente de que Candy aún tenía que encontrar su punto máximo. Todavía estaba duro dentro de ella, por lo que deslizó una mano alrededor de sus caderas y encontró su clítoris. Ella dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada, todo su cuerpo temblaba de expectación mientras él acariciaba, jugaba y la rondaba. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sintiera el ajustado apretar de sus músculos internos mientras se inclinaba sobre el borde en el clímax. La mantuvo colgada en el borde del deseo tanto como pudo antes de deslizar su mano libremente. Ambos se derrumbaron sobre la cama, los cuerpos húmedos por el sudor, las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus pies. Fue sólo cuando se agachó para hacerse cargo de los preservativos que se dio cuenta de que no había usado uno. Maldijo en voz baja.

— ¿Qué pasa? —La voz de Candy sonaba amortiguada por la almohada.

A pesar de su metida de pata, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el hecho de que ella era incapaz de levantar la cabeza. Es probable que eso lo convirtiera en un hombre de las cavernas, pero le gustaba el hecho de que podía agotarla por completo. Fue una sonrisa de corta duración. A ella no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir.

—No usamos preservativo —dijo fugazmente.

Hubo un breve silencio, luego Candy se incorporó sobre los codos. Su cabello estaba en su cara, por lo que lo empujó fuera del camino para que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos.

—Estoy tomando la píldora, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Y no tengo nada más por lo que tengas que sudar. Me hice la prueba el año pasado y no he estado con nadie desde entonces.

Trató de ocultar su sorpresa, pero Candy debe haberse dado cuenta porque su boca se inclinó hacia arriba en las esquinas, en una pequeña sonrisa cínica.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa, ¿eh? —dijo ella—. Candy puede mantener las piernas juntas.

Él sabía lo que ella estaba dando a entender: que la veía como una promiscua y fácil. Demonios, había pasado suficiente tiempo dándole esa impresión a través de los años, ¿por qué no iba a creer que era la forma en que la veía?

—Lo único que me sorprende es que la población masculina de Inglaterra ha sido capaz de mantener sus manos lejos de ti por tanto tiempo —dijo él.

Sus cálidos ojos verde esmeralda escanearon su rostro, en busca de la verdad.

—No necesitas halagarme. En caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, ya en cierto modo me he sobrepuesto al lugar en el cual me habías encasillado.

Había tanto en su actitud defensiva y en su expresión resguardada. Tanto miedo a la condena y el rechazo. Extendió la mano y metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Confío en ti —dijo—. Y creo que lo que haces con tu cuerpo es tu asunto, siempre y cuando estés satisfecha con el resultado. He protagonizado bastantes mierdas en mi propia vida sin estar juzgando a nadie más por las suyas.

Parecía sorprendida por sus palabras, como si no pudiera decidirse a confiar en ellas. ¿Había sido así de imbécil condenándola a lo largo de los años? Frunció el ceño, odiando la idea de que le hubiera hecho daño. Sobre todo porque entendía ahora que su animosidad hacia ella había surgido de una atracción profunda y primitiva que se había negado a reconocer. Material escolar clásico, en realidad: tirar del cabello de la chica qué más quieres que te note.

— ¿No me crees? —preguntó.

—Tienes que admitir que es un gran cambio de actitud de la mirada de muerte a esto.

— ¿La mirada de muerte?

Ella levantó la barbilla y miró por encima del hombro hacia él, sus ojos fríamente críticos a medida que se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

—A riesgo de señalar lo condenadamente obvio, no eras exactamente mi mayor fan, tampoco. Calzones Caídos. Estirado. ¿Te suena?

Ella se sonrojó, un delicado diluvio de color que se erigió desde sus senos hasta su pecho en lo alto y en su cara.

—No quise decir nada de eso.

Él hizo un sonido de incredulidad. Ella sonrió un poco avergonzada.

—Bueno, sí lo quise decir. Pero sólo porque secretamente quería follarte hasta dejarte sin sentido.

Ambos se quedaron quietos mientras sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. La verdad que ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a admitir en voz alta hasta este segundo. Todos esos años que había estado con Patricia, diciéndose a sí mismo y a ella que eran la pareja perfecta… y todo el tiempo secretamente había querido arrojar a Candy al suelo y salirse con la suya con ella, repetidamente y con gran detalle.

—Quiero que sepas, que nunca habría siquiera puesto un dedo meñique en ti si tú y patty se hubieran casado —dijo de repente, con una expresión muy feroz.

—Lo sé.

Así como él nunca la hubiera tocado. Ninguno de los dos estaba hecho de esa manera. Ella tenía una marca de pliegue en su mejilla por la almohada, y una marca roja tenue debajo de su oreja que sospechaba que era de él. Sus labios estaban muy rosas, incluso sin lápiz labial. Se inclinó hacia delante y la besó, sólo porque podía hacerlo. Vio el reloj mientras se enderezaba de nuevo.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo con pesar.

Ella sonrió, sus ojos llenos con el mismo pesar. La besó de nuevo, luego se apartó y sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama. Estaba muy consciente de que le observaba mientras se vestía, y le lanzó una mirada cohibida.

— ¿Todo bien por ahí?

—Sólo admirando la vista. Tienes un trasero muy bonito.

Sintió una oleada de ridículo placer ante el reconocimiento evidente de su cuerpo. Es curioso, pero nunca se había considerado a sí mismo un hombre particularmente vanidoso antes, pero la idea de que Candy admirara su cuerpo le hizo querer volver a la cama otra vez.

—Realmente me tengo que ir —dijo.

—Lo sé.

Había un brillo diabólico en sus ojos cuando ella se recostó contra las almohadas. La sábana se deslizó, dejando al descubierto un atisbo de su pezón rosado pálido.

—Sé justa. Me estás matando aquí —dijo, señalando el creciente bulto en sus pantalones vaqueros que acababa de cerrar. Ella se echó a reír y tiró de la sábana un poco más arriba.

— ¿Mejor?

—No. Pero más inteligente.

Terminó de vestirse, tomó el teléfono y las llaves del auto, y volvió a la cama para dejarle un último beso en los labios.

—Que tengas un buen día —dijo ella.

—Tú también.

No fue sino hasta que se empujaba en el tráfico ocupado de las mañanas que se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había mencionado cuándo se verían de nuevo, ni dónde. Sin embargo, no había duda en su mente que la volvería a ver. Ella estaba en su sangre. Bajo su piel. De ninguna manera se alejaría de la forma en que ella le hacía sentir. De ninguna manera. Aunque, no había garantizado que ella se sintiera de la misma manera. La idea le hizo fruncir el ceño mientras se abrió camino a través del tráfico. Como había dicho la otra noche, Patricia era su amiga. Aunque él y Patricia se separaron lo suficientemente amigable, podría entender que había otras cuestiones en juego para Candy más allá del hecho de que gozaban de una química inflamable.

Se preguntó si le había dicho a Patricia acerca de ellos. Luego pensó en la expresión torturada en su rostro cuando ella le había dicho que tomaría un taxi a casa y sabía que no era así. Si era un caballero, retrocedería y la dejaría solucionar las cosas con su amiga. Candy y Patricia se conocían desde hace años, después de todo. Una aventura no valía la pena para poner en peligro una amistad de larga duración profundamente arraigada. A pesar de que pensaba y sabía que no estaría siguiendo su propia sugerencia. Ya había establecido que tenía muy poco poder de voluntad cuando se trataba de Candy. No estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella todavía. Cuando la pasión muriera, cuando pudiera compartir el mismo aire que ella y mientras no sintiera como si su piel era dos tallas más pequeñas, bien, lo haría. Pero hasta que ese momento sucediera —ya que eventualmente pasaría— o hasta que ella dibujara una línea sobre su enlace, se iba a permitirse tenerla.

El resto de la semana pasó en un borrón. Candy trabajó duro en la tienda durante el día, y cada noche estuvo de espaldas, cediendo al deseo aparentemente sin fin que tenía de estar piel a piel con Terry Grandchester. El martes por la noche, los dos estaban tan desesperados que lo hicieron en las escaleras del piso, incapaces de esperar unos segundos hasta que llegaran a su apartamento. El miércoles se apareció en la hora del almuerzo y ella cerró con llave la puerta principal antes de que la tomara por detrás en el cuarto de atrás. El jueves era la víspera de Navidad y sabía por experiencia que la firma legal de Terry tradicionalmente tenía un brindis después del trabajo, un evento al que había ayudado a Patricia a planear varias veces durante años. A pesar de que no lo habían discutido, sabía que no lo vería esta noche. De hecho, con toda probabilidad pasarían algunos días antes de saber de él, teniendo en cuenta la época del año. Un hecho que la hizo sentir ridículamente vacía. Era sólo sexo, después de todo. Había sobrevivido durante meses sin ello antes. Podía soportar unos pocos días ahora. Sus pensamientos vagaron a Patricia mientras arreglaba la tienda después de la hora de cierre. No habían hablado durante unas semanas y Candy experimentó una punzada cada vez más familiar de culpa al pensar en su amiga. Sintió la distancia entre ellas profundamente, pero la idea de mentirle a patty por la línea de teléfono inmovilizaba su mano cada vez que tomaba el auricular. Tenía que encontrar alguna manera de superar esto, por el bien de su amistad, pero cada vez que pensaba en confesar lo que había pasado con Terry —lo que estaba sucediendo aún— se sentía enferma y temblorosa. No era tonta, comprendía que parte de ese sentimiento enfermo y tembloroso se debía a un retroceso a lo que había sucedido cuando tenía dieciséis años, pero eso no hacía ninguna diferencia. Estaba aterrorizada todavía de confesar sus acciones a su mejor amiga. Y sin embargo, tampoco podía encontrar en ella cómo negar a Terry. Cuando estaba con él, el mundo se reducía a unos pocos metros cuadrados. Estaban sólo sus ojos, su boca, sus manos, su pene y la forma en que la miraba, la forma en que la tocaba, las cosas que le decía y su manera de moverse...

Suspiró profundamente. Era un caso perdido, la culpa y el deseo, se extendían en grados iguales. Un lío, en otras palabras. Se forzó a salir a Indian para la cena, y luego se acurrucó delante del televisor para ver sensibleros especiales de Navidad. Como lo hacía todos los años, planeaba en su mente salir al día siguiente. Algo decadente para el desayuno —ya que era Navidad, después de todo— luego conduciría por el país para conseguir un poco de aire fresco. Con un poco de suerte habría algunos niños con nuevas bicicletas y patines para disfrutar a lo largo del camino, después volvería a casa y se abrigaría cómodamente en el sofá. Tenía un par de películas que había estado guardando, y haría su reconfortante comida favorita de macarrones con queso y comería un montón de frutas, chocolate y nueces, mientras lloriqueara y riera de la TV. Luego se iría a la cama temprano, y habría sobrevivido otro día de Navidad. Se había convertido en una especie de tradición, su no-Navidad. Por un tiempo, Patricia había intentado atraerla a la casa de sus abuelos para un gran almuerzo familiar, completado con pudín de ciruela y regalos envueltos brillantemente, pero Candy se había resistido siempre. No era tan patética como para tener que pedir prestado a la familia de alguien más para lo que era, en realidad, sólo un día de fiesta comercial. Una vez que Terry había aparecido, había estado muy contenta de haberse mantenido firme. Compartir con él la Navidad cada año habría sido un puente demasiado lejos, y extraerse a sí misma del arreglo sin ofender a los abuelos de Patricia, casi imposible. Además, había algo sólido y tranquilizador sobre su solitaria Navidad. Nadie podía decepcionarla. Nadie podía cambiar de plan con ella. Nadie podía decidir que ya no era digno de su amor y respeto, y rechazarla de su hogar. Así que si bien podría ser difícil estar solo mientras que la mayor parte del mundo occidental estaba comiendo pavo y pudín de ciruela e intercambiando regalos, era también un recordatorio del hecho de que ella se cubría su propia espalda, que era fuerte y resistente, su propia persona. Estaba viendo un programa de chat cuando el intercomunicador zumbó. A pesar de saber que Terry estaba ocupado en el otro lado de la ciudad, su vientre hizo una pequeña voltereta en anticipación. Cruzó hasta el intercomunicador y pulsó el botón.

— ¿Hola?

—Soy yo.

— ¿No tienes una fiesta?

—Me escapé.

Ella sonrió, incapaz de reprimir el placer que sentía ante su confesión. Terry era ferozmente ambicioso. Había pasado muchos, muchos años haciendo lo que se necesitara para ser aceptado por los socios principales de la firma de abogados. Hace unos meses, la idea de eludir una función de la empresa hubiera sido impensable para él, estaba segura de ello. Sin embargo esta noche, simplemente había hecho eso y había ido con ella. Ella oyó el zumbido desde arriba, luego miró hacia su holgado pantalón de pijama de franela. Estuvo tentada de hacer una carrera a su dormitorio y cambiarse con algo más glamuroso, pero ya podía oír el roce de sus pisadas en los escalones. Tendría que recibirla como la encontrara. Extendió la mano y se sacó la cola de caballo en la cual había recogido su cabello cuando terminó el trabajo y lo ahuecó rápidamente antes de abrir la puerta principal. Terry todavía estaba vestido con su uniforme y un abrigo azul marino, y estaba helado cuando cruzó el umbral

—Pareces congelado —dijo cuando él se encogió de hombros para quitarse su abrigo.

—Tuve que estacionar a dos manzanas y caminar.

— ¿Quieres tomar alguna bebida caliente? ¿Café, té? ¿Un coñac?

—No.

Él la alcanzó, y su boca encontró la suya con precisión. Sabía a whisky y sus manos se deslizaron hacia la parte baja de su espalda, encontrando rápidamente en su camino la cinturilla de su pijama. Tranquilamente ahuecó su trasero desnudo, levantando su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Esperándome?

—Siempre voy sólo con el pijama.

—Recuérdame dar una fiesta de pijamas dentro de poco.

La paseó de espaldas por el pasillo a su dormitorio, empujándola hacia abajo sobre la cama y donde bajaron con él encima de ella. A ella le encantaba la intensidad de sus caricias, la manera en que él moldeaba, calmaba y la tanteaba con sus manos y boca, como si su único propósito en todo el mundo fuera darle el mayor placer posible. Simplemente estaba más que feliz de permitirlo, suspirando y estremeciéndose bajo su asalto. La acarició hasta que llegó dos veces al clímax antes de deslizarle dentro de ella y empezar un viaje lento y moderado. Cuando puso su mano entre sus cuerpos para encontrarla nuevamente, ella sacudió la cabeza, segura de que posiblemente no podría llegar otra vez. Él le murmuró cosas dulces, incomprensibles y obscenas en su oído y le mostró lo equivocada que estaba, mientras se retorcía con un orgasmo arqueando su espalda antes de hundirse hasta el fondo a sí mismo y encontrar su propio descargo. Aunque ella estaba lánguida con la satisfacción, le hizo rodar sobre su barriga más tarde y masajeó la tensión del día de sus hombros.

— ¿Un mal día? —preguntó cuando sintió la tensión de sus músculos.

—Sí. Tenemos un gran caso de quiebra en este momento. Las pruebas por la responsabilidad del embargo, millones de declaraciones… un seguimiento de todo ello es casi imposible.

—Lo harás.

Levantó su cabeza, por lo que pudo mirarla por encima de su hombro.

—Estás muy segura de mí, dado que incluso no tienes ni idea de si soy competente o no.

—Claro que eres competente. Has ganado todo lo que tienes. Eres responsable, meticuloso y honrado.

Él se quedó inmóvil. De repente se sintió muy tonta, como si hubiera hecho un comentario sobre algo que no debería saber o se hubiera sobrepasado de alguna manera.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja—. Lo creas o no, necesitaba oír eso.

Ella se estiró encima de él, cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, y presionó un beso en la nuca de su cuello.

—Eres como un buen colchón —dijo.

—Y tú, una buena manta.

Su mano deambuló hacia su muslo, aferrándolo ligeramente.

—Entonces qué, ¿tienes planeado un gran día para mañana? —preguntó perezosamente—. ¿Ir haciendo rondas familiares, y comiendo el pudín de ciruelas hasta que te sientas cansada?

Ella pensó en sus parientes y la gran casa en Sussex que no había visitado en años.

—Algo así. ¿Qué harás tú?

—Almuerzo con mamá. Normalmente algo improvisado y extraño pero a ella le gusta pensar que puede cocinar, y no le veo sentido desilusionándola en esta tardía fase.

—Muy amable de tu parte.

—Lo intento.

Sabía que estaba tomándole el pelo, sin embargo, levantó su peso corporal hasta que quedó a un lado de la cama y la volcó a su lado. Ella se rió, y suspiró cuando él bajó la cabeza a sus pechos y rodeó un pezón con su boca.

— ¿Qué conseguiste para ella? —preguntó Candy.

— ¿Perdona? —Sus palabras fueron amortiguadas por su pecho.

—Tu madre. ¿Qué le regalarás?

No estaba segura de por qué estaba preguntando eso. No conocía a la Sra. Grandchester. No tendría ni idea de si el regalo sería apropiado o si lo apreciaría. Pero por alguna razón quería saber más. Sobre él, sobre su vida, su mundo.

—Ella afirma que no necesita o quiere nada. Siempre lo hace. Así que le compré una televisión nueva y entradas para "El Fantasma de la Ópera"'. Ya lo ha ido a ver tres veces pero a ella le gusta la muerte, por lo que…

— ¿Has estado con ella las tres veces?

—Sí.

Había un cierto desagrado en la sola palabra, lo cual le dijo que él no compartía el amor de su madre por Andrew Lloyd Webber. Aun así la había llevado tres veces, y se estaba preparando para una cuarta.

Sintió una repentina, casi abrumadora ola de cariño y simpatía por él cuando se lo imaginó escoltando a su madre dentro de la ciudad en su gran noche y soportando imperturbablemente durante más de dos horas de teatro musical. Ella descansó la mano sobre su cabeza, con sus dedos enredándose en su cabello, un poco cegada por la fuerza de su reacción.

—Lo creas o no, es posible dormir en medio del segundo acto si tienes los asientos correctos —dijo él entre beso y beso por la pendiente de su pecho.

—Bueno, entonces, está bien.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo antes de que él rodara de la cama y empezara a recoger su ropa. Aunque racionalmente había supuesto que él se iría a la casa —era la víspera de Navidad, después de todo— una parte de ella esperaba secretamente que pudiera quedarse a pasar la noche, de manera que él tenía el domingo. No estaba a punto de preguntarle, sin embargo. Ni en un millón de años. En cambio, tiró de su albornoz y lo vio en la puerta.

—Que tengas mañana una feliz Navidad. —Lo llamó mientras él descendía por las escaleras.

—Tú, también, Candy.

Una vez más no habían discutido cuando se verían de nuevo. Ella reflexionó sobre el significado de lo que definitivamente se fue convirtiendo en un hábito mientras cerraba con llave. ¿Sería por qué ninguno de ellos quería concretar las reglas? Él acababa de salir de una relación de seis años y un casi-matrimonio, después de todo. Y ella estaba traicionando a su mejor amiga cada segundo que pasaba con él. O quizás simplemente era que ambos estaban conscientes de lo frágil y nebuloso que estaban las cosas entre ellos. Si lo hacían demasiado obvio para ser pasado por alto o ponían demasiadas expectativas en ello, bien podría desmoronarse. Después de todos, era sólo sexo. Sin mucho fundamento para nada sustancial. Se deslizó de vuelta entre las sábanas todavía tibias del cuerpo de Terry y durmió profundamente, despertándose con el rotundo zumbido de su teléfono. Sabía quién era antes de que contestara: Patricia, memorizando la diferencia de horario entre Inglaterra y Australia si no se equivocaba.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es prácticamente medianoche —dijo Patricia —. Me di cuenta que he estado tan liada con todo lo que está pasando aquí que no he hablado contigo desde hace semanas. Candy, hay tantas cosas que necesito decirte…

—Estoy escuchando.

Patricia respiró profundamente.

—Estoy enamorada, y no voy a volver a casa. Esos son los dos grandes titulares.

Candy se sentó en la cama; la adrenalina y el miedo surgiendo a través de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo siento sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te llamé, pero esto es tan intenso, Candy. Stear y yo… lo amo tanto. Él es dulce e inteligente, y gracioso e irreverente, y tan amable. Y, sí, un poco desorganizado. Pero no creo que eso sea irreparable. ¿Y sabes qué? Incluso si lo es, me quedo con lo que es, cualquier día. Es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

—De acuerdo. Entiendo que te hayas enamorado. —Después de todo, prácticamente había adivinado que Patricia se había enamorado hace tiempo de Stear. Cada conversación que ellas habían compartido había estado salpicada con referencias a él, cuán genial era y cómo patty no podía esperar hasta que Candy tuviera una oportunidad para conocerlo—. Repasemos la parte de no regresar a casa otra vez. Esa es la parte que me está volviendo loca ahora mismo.

Candy abrazó sus rodillas en su pecho, consciente que no iba a gustarle lo que estaba a punto de oír.

—Él tiene un negocio aquí, Candy. Y tiene demasiadas cosas en su vida ahora mismo para lidiar con un gran viaje. Además el clima es bastante sorprendente. La gente mantiene la advertencia de que el invierno puede ser bastante desagradable, pero no puede ser más feo que el de Londres, ¿no? Y mi padre está aquí… Esto se siente como si necesitara estar aquí ahora mismo.

— ¿Pensé que tu padre no mostraba interés?

—Algo pasó. Prométeme que no enloquecerás, pero la semana pasada tuve un pequeño accidente y tuve un corté bastante grave. Stear tuvo que llevarme apresuradamente al hospital y pienso que eso asustó a Sam. Le hizo darse cuenta de que podríamos no tener otra oportunidad para conseguir arreglar esto. Así que, estamos hablando. No es perfecto. Él definitivamente no es perfecto. Pero, además, tampoco lo soy yo. Gracias a Dios. — Patricia se rió, y Candy pudo oír una riqueza de experiencia y ansiedad en el sonido.

De repente sintió como si un vacío abismal se hubiera abierto entre ellas, un Gran Cañón de distancia insuperable, tanto geográfico y emocional. Patty estaba al otro lado del mundo, locamente enamorada de un australiano. Quería quedarse allí y establecerse. Sin alguna duda se casarían y tendrían hijos algún día. El último mes había sido claramente un punto crítico para ella… y había pasado por todo ello sin necesidad de Candy.

Mientras tanto, Candy había estado en Inglaterra, cargando con un deshonesto y confuso pensamiento, con relación a la aventura con el ex de Patricia. Mintiendo a su mejor amiga. Aterrorizada de decirle la verdad. Tantos años de amistad. Tanto amor. ¿Cómo demonios había llegado a esto? Es tu culpa. Nunca debiste haberle llevado ese licor. Pero no podías resistirte, ¿podías? Y pudiste abstenerte ahora.

—Di algo, Candy —dijo Elizabeth en voz baja.

—Te extrañaré —dijo Candy, con un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos y parpadeó rápidamente.

Debería estar contenta por su amiga. Feliz de que ella estuviera enamorada, de que estuviera a punto de embarcarse en una nueva aventura emocionante. Pero al parecer era demasiado egoísta para superar su propio sentido de pérdida.

—Te extrañaré, también, Candy. Vendré a casa muchas veces, no te preocupes. Y puedes venir aquí. Cada día festivo que tengas, los próximos cuarenta años.— Patricia sollozó y Candy sabía que estaba llorando, también.

—Lo siento. Estoy contenta por ti. Realmente, estoy emocionada por ti. Pero voy a extrañarte como una loca, patty. Eres mi mejor amiga.

—Tú eres mi mejor amiga, también, cariño. Te quiero mucho. Si no hubiera sido por ti, nunca habría tenido el valor para dar este salto. Cada vez que tenía la posibilidad de arriesgarme o jugar seguro, escuchaba tu voz en mi cabeza, animándome a seguir adelante. Realmente, cuando pienso en ello, todo esto es tu culpa.

Candy no pudo hablar en ese momento, estaba demasiado ocupada sollozando, mientras sostenía la boquilla lejos para que Patricia no pudiera oír lo angustiada que estaba.

—Candy, si estás llorando en este momento, voy saltar en un avión e iré a sacudirte hasta que entres en razón. Podemos hablar por teléfono, Skype, correo electrónico y visitarnos. No será lo mismo, lo sé. Pero no nos perderemos la una a la otra.

Candy utilizó la esquina de la sábana para secarse los ojos. Tomó una respiración profunda y acercó el auricular de nuevo.

—Lo sé. Será genial. Y siempre he querido ir a Australia. La gente sigue diciéndome lo atractivos que son los tipos allí.

—Lo son. Muy sexys. Te encantará. Tal vez incluso te decides a emigrar, también.—Había una nota nostálgica, de esperanza en la voz de Patricia.

Tal vez lo que patty estaba haciendo era una cosa importante. Abandonando a sus amigos, su familia, todo lo que conocía y amaba, asumiendo una nueva vida en un nuevo país. Todo por amor. De repente una emoción afloró, inundando a Candy, de orgullo y alegría por su amiga que había logrado encontrar con tanto éxito su propio camino.

—patty, eres excepcional —le dijo, incapaz de articular las emociones que llenaban su pecho y vientre—. Si estuvieras aquí ahora mismo, te daría el beso más grande, luego te sacaría a beber champán francés y bailar hasta quedar rendidas.

— ¿No es el día de Navidad? ¿A dónde iríamos para tomar ese archiconocido champán y bailar?

—Encontraríamos alguna parte. Somos unas jovencitas ingeniosas y con recursos.

Ella inhaló con fuerza, aspirando nuevamente el resto de sus lágrimas. No haría esto más difícil para Patricia de lo que ya era. Estaría contenta por ella. Hablaron durante unos minutos más, luego la batería de Patricia comenzó a sonar y tuvieron que terminar la llamada. Candy cayó en la cama más tarde, su rígido rostro con lágrimas secas. patty no iba a volver a casa. Y Candy todavía no le había dicho que mierda de amiga había sido con ella. Todas las excusas habituales se estaban quedando obsoletas: Patricia estaba demasiado ocupada, sería bueno hacerlo cara a cara, Patricia necesitaba la amistad y apoyo más que la honestidad, y una confesión egoísta. Todo eso eran estupideces, fundamentalmente. Candy era una cobarde. Una cobarde pusilánime y miedosa. Demasiado asustada para afrontar las consecuencias de sus propias acciones. Completamente miserable, giró su cara hacia la almohada y arrastró la colcha encima de su cabeza. Para agregar a su desgracia, era el día de Navidad, y por una vez simplemente no tenía energía para fingir que no le importaba estar separada de su familia. Habían pasado casi diez años desde que había dejado de luchar contra la determinación de su madrastra de creer lo peor de ella y darles la espalda a sus hermanastras, y su padre. Por cada uno de esos diez años, se había esforzado para no extrañarlos, para no detenerse a pensar en lo que podría haber sido. Esta mañana, cedió ante el sentimiento y se permitió imaginar cómo sería su día. Desayuno en la cocina mirando a su madrastra Diana, y el apreciado jardín de rosas, luego la primera misa de la mañana en la iglesia del pueblo. El almuerzo se serviría en el comedor de gala, con la mejor porcelana china, todos con sus mejores galas. Sus dos hermanas, Pauna y Eliza, tenían quince y dieciocho años, respectivamente, ahora. Sin duda recibirían algo bonito y lujoso de su padre, bajo el árbol de Navidad. Él siempre había sido generoso con los regalos como también con su atención, tiempo y afecto. Y aun cuando no lo fuera, Diana se aseguraría de que sus chicas estuvieran atendidas. Siempre había sido muy persistente sobre eso, excluyendo las malas influencias de sus vidas. Se preguntó cómo se verían Pau y Eliza ahora. La última vez que las había visto había sido hace cinco años, un encuentro accidental en el vestíbulo de la zona de comidas en Harrod. Diana estaba con ellas, y Candy todavía podría recordar el altivo desdén en sus ojos cuando dirigió su mirada al abrigo vintage de imitación de piel de leopardo de Candy y el mini-vestido negro. Su reprimenda de la cabeza-al-dedo del pie había sido digna de Terry y su mayor desaprobación. ¿Era de extrañar que Candy hubiera caído en su trampa, tan fácilmente? Había tenido tanta desaprobación en su vida, que no había sido capaz de soportar ni un ápice más. Empujó su nariz en la almohada, haciéndole difícil respirar, pero no quería salir del capullo de su cama. Quería acurrucarse, dormir y despertarse para encontrar que todo lo que estaba mal en su vida había sido corregido. Quería que patty fuera a casa y que su padre recordara que tenía tres hijas. Y quería que Terry fuera simplemente un chico fantástico, el tipo sexy que se había encontrado y no el ex-novio de Patricia. Abandonó la batalla contra su almohada y rodó hacia su lado, manteniendo sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Quizás dormiría todo el día de Navidad. Tal vez ese fuese el mejor regalo que podría darse este año.

* * *

parece que terry no era tan estirado eh? solo con patty ya que ella no le inspiraba esa pasion que con candy nunca ha podido controlar...

otro capi?


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 8

Terry soportó la Navidad en el apartamento de su madre todo el tiempo que pudo. Como el año pasado y el año anterior, había invitado a una colección no coincidente de niños abandonados y callejeros de todo el estado a celebrar con ellos, incapaz de permitir que alguien pase la Navidad solo. El resultado fue una mesa llena de gente, una comida sobre-cocida, villancicos demasiado estridente de la radio y un grupo de desconocidos que parecían conocerse todos entre sí. Él era el tercero en discordia, como siempre había sido, de hecho. Era el único del puñado de sus compañeros que había ido a estudiar a la universidad después de la secundaria. La mayoría de sus compañeros de colegio no entendían por qué siempre había trabajado tan duro para sacar buenas calificaciones, por qué siempre estaba planeando para el futuro. A decir verdad, Candy no estaba muy seguro de qué lo llevó a hacerlo, tampoco, por qué estaba conectado de manera diferente de ellos. Todos habían crecido en la pobreza, después de todo. La mayoría de ellos provenían de hogares monoparentales, también. Sin embargo, siempre había querido más. Tenía más ahora. Un apartamento encantador en la parte derecha de la ciudad, dinero en el banco, un auto elegante y clásico. Muy pronto, a menos que estuviera leyendo mal las señales, se haría socio de la firma. Sus zapatos eran italianos y hechos a mano, su camisa a medida. Bebía whisky de treinta años y comía en los mejores restaurantes. Y hasta hace poco había tenido la perfecta compañera sofisticada y refinada para compartirlo todo con ella. Había pensado que Patricia era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba. Pero Patricia nunca había llenado sus pensamientos como Candy lo hacía. Nunca había derivado en su mente durante reuniones importantes, o apoderado de sus sueños. Nunca le había inspirado tanta frustración o dado una erección que duró tres platos de comida porque se había quitado sus bragas y se las metió en el bolsillo. Terry fue arrancado de sus pensamientos por un codazo en las costillas, por cortesía de la Sra. Slater, una vecina de su madre.

—Pon atención. Tu madre te está hablando.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo—. No estaba concentrado.

—No me digas. Te pregunté si querías otro pedazo de pastel de ciruelas.

La mirada de Terry se dirigió al montículo enorme, todavía humeante de harina y fruta que su madre había sacado de su calicó sudario no hace media hora. Era su orgullo y alegría, una receta familiar, y aunque le daba indigestión levantó su plato por una segunda porción. Era Navidad, después de todo. Su buena voluntad se acabó cuando alguien sugirió adivinanzas después del almuerzo. La idea de pasar varias horas imitando antiguos títulos de películas en la habitación de enfrente sobre-amueblada de su madre le daban ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared. Se quedó el tiempo suficiente para establecer el nuevo televisor de pantalla plana que le había comprado, luego la besó en despedida y la dejó allí. Su conjetura era que se sentía aliviada de que se fuera así como él de irse. Ella siempre había estado un poco desconcertada por él. No es que él dudara de su amor o que no estuviera orgullosa de él. Pero ella no lo entendía. Su mundo se define por lo que estaba en la televisión, quién ganó el fútbol el fin de semana y lo que sus vecinos estaban haciendo y diciendo.

Podrían muy bien vivir en planetas diferentes. Regresó a casa a través de la ciudad sobrenaturalmente tranquila, maravillado de lo fácil que fue llegar aquí cuando todos los demás estaban sobreponiéndose al pavo y a la demasiada salsa de brandy. A pesar de que estaba fuera de su camino, se encontró conduciendo por delante de la tienda de Candy al pasar en su camino a casa. No porque esperaba que ella estuviera allí, o porque quería tener sexo. No estaba muy seguro de qué lo atrajo allí, por lo menos, no estaba dispuesto a examinar la urgencia lo suficientemente cerca para averiguarlo.

Todavía no, de todos modos.

Cruzó pasando, mirando a la ventana de arriba. Una sombra pasó por detrás de la cortina. Puso el pie en el freno, con el ceño fruncido. Candy estaba en casa, entonces. Miró su reloj. Eran apenas las tres. Era evidente que había tenido una rápida celebración de la Navidad, como él. O tal vez su familia tenía diferentes tradiciones. Tal vez hacían algo por las noches. Dos cosas le vinieron a continuación: la falta de decoración de Navidad en el apartamento de Candy, y la forma en que su cuerpo se había tensado por unos pocos segundos anoche cuando le había preguntado qué iba a hacer hoy. Se detuvo junto a la acera y apagó el motor. Aún frunciendo el ceño, cruzó la calle y tocó la campana.

— ¿Hola? —Su voz sonaba extraña por el intercomunicador.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo él.

Hubo una larga pausa. Y entonces:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estoy en mi camino a casa. Déjame subir.

—Voy saliendo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, considerando la ventana de arriba en blanco.

—No, no lo haces.

Otra larga pausa.

—No soy buena compañía en estos momentos.

—Perfecto. Déjame subir, Candy.

Esperó, con la mano en el picaporte. Él sabía que iba a dejarlo entrar. Si fuera ella en su puerta, él no podría negárselo, y supo que, en sus entrañas, ella no se lo podía negar, tampoco. La puerta zumbó y la empujó para entrar. Esperaba en la parte superior de la escalera, enmarcada por la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la mandíbula apretada. Llevaba el mismo pijama de anoche con una sudadera con capucha de gran tamaño y grandes calcetines suaves. Tenía los ojos hinchados, el cabello recogido en coletas desequilibradas.

Había una pequeña mancha de chocolate en su mejilla y otra en la parte superior. Se detuvo en el escalón más alto, evaluando su estado de ánimo. Sola y triste con notas de fondo de desafío, decidió.

— ¿Qué pasó con la cena con la familia? —preguntó él.

—Cambio de planes.

Claro.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no había planes para empezar?

Por supuesto, eso era lo que significaba ese momento de tensión anoche. Cómo no descifrarlo antes. Ella no se inmutó.

— ¿Importa?

—Sí. Sin duda es importante que tuvieras toda la intención de pasar el día de Navidad sola.

—No es una gran cosa. Lo hago todos los años. Esto es lo mío.

Llevaba seis años conociéndola, y sólo en las últimas semanas había comenzado a entenderla y a saber cómo interpretarla.

—Toma una ducha —dijo, poniendo una mano en su hombro y dándole la vuelta hacia el baño—. Te voy a llevar a salir.

—Es el día de Navidad. Nada estará abierto.

—Te sorprenderías.

Él le dio un suave empujón. Ella clavó los talones en su lugar.

—No quiero salir.

—Terca.

— Terry …

—Te llevaré hasta allí y te rociaré con agua como en la escena de la ducha de First Blood si tengo que hacerlo.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado su cuerpo se suavizó.

—Tienes cinco minutos —dijo él.

—Ya quisieras. Mínimo, quince.

—Diez.

Estuvo lista en veinte, saliendo de su dormitorio en unos jeans de bota estrecha, bien ceñidos, un suéter rojo y esponjoso, y botas de charol rojas de tacón de aguja. Olía bien, y su cabello caía suelto sobre sus hombros en suaves ondas.

—Si me llevas a McDonalds, voy a estar muy molesta contigo. Para que lo sepas.

—Entendido.

La ayudó a ponerse su chaqueta y envolvió su bufanda alrededor de su cuello. Ella le lanzó una mirada desde debajo de sus pestañas y vio la incertidumbre en ella. La duda. Una ola de proteccionismo totalmente inesperada se apoderó de él. No sabía qué o quién la había herido tanto e inspiró esos ojos hinchados y los atracones de chocolate, pero quería envolverla entre sus brazos y asegurarle que fuese lo que fuese, iba a estar bien. Se limitó a ajustar su bufanda, liberando su cabello de debajo de ella.

—Listo —dijo.

Luego la besó, con una mano ahuecando la curva de su mejilla. Sabía a dentífrico, y ella se apoyó en él, con una mano apoyada en la tela de su suéter. Después de unos segundos rompió el beso, frotando su mejilla contra la de ella brevemente antes de dar un paso atrás.

—Vamos.

Estaba oscureciendo cuando se dirigieron a Bloomsbury. Candy le lanzó una mirada mientras estacionaba en el callejón detrás de su apartamento.

—Pensé que íbamos a salir.

—Lo hago. Esto está fuera.

—Supongo que es mejor que McDonalds.

Ella nunca había estado en su apartamento antes y él era consciente de sentirse nervioso cuando lo siguió a través de la puerta. Por sus estándares el sofá de cuero oscuro y sillones eran probablemente aburridos, al igual que las cortinas de terciopelo de color óxido. Una pared estaba dedicada a un dispositivo de estantería integrado, llena de libros y varias piezas de arte, y objetos de interés que había seleccionado a lo largo de los años. Vio cómo su mirada se apoderó de todo, deteniéndose aquí y allá.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó.

—Mejor de lo que pensaba. Al menos no tienes una cabeza de venado disecada.

—Espera a ver el dormitorio.

—Dios, espero que estés bromeando.

Se dirigió a la cocina, desprendiéndose de su abrigo y dejándolo derrapado sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor.

—Oh, esto es genial —dijo ella cuando vio su comedor privado Birdseye Maple Art Deco.

—Ya lo creo.

Deslizó una mano por el respaldo curvo de una silla sinuosa.

—Y aquí estaba yo, esperando un ambiente señorial.

—Estoy ahorrando mis centavos para uno.

Su mirada se agudizó cuando comenzó a sacar la comida de la nevera. Un pollo, un manguito de celofán de estragón, papas, zanahorias bebé.

— ¿Vas a cocinar para mí?

—Así es.

Se quitó el abrigo y desenrolló la bufanda lentamente. Fue un movimiento bastante inocuo, pero todo lo que hacía Candy era sexy y se sintió cada vez más duro.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —preguntó mientras se deslizaba sobre uno de los taburetes en el mostrador de la cocina.

—Vas a tener que esperar y ver.

—¿Puedo tomar algo mientras espero?

—Sírvete tú misma. —Le señaló hacia su refrigerador de vino.

Ella cruzó la habitación, comprobando las botellas a través de la puerta de vidrio. Lanzó un silbido.

—Tienes un Chateau Margaux aquí.

—Dos, en realidad. Podemos abrir una si lo deseas.

Ella sonrió, disparándole una mirada desafiante.

—Debería atenerte a eso, sólo para darte una lección.

Deslizó un cajón para abrirlo y agarrar el abridor de botellas, ofreciéndoselo. Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Ese vino tiene que valer unas 500 libras.

—Más cerca de 700 libras, en realidad.

— ¿En serio has gastado tanto dinero en una botella de vino?

—Lo hice.

— ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Pensé que me convertiría en una mejor persona —dijo con sequedad por lo que supo que estaba bromeando, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

— ¿Lo hizo?

— ¿Qué crees tú?

—Creo que siempre has sido una persona bastante sorprendente.

Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo minuto, en el que el único sonido era el tic- tac del reloj de pared.

—Pásame la botella —dijo él.

Ella entrecerró los ojos por un segundo.

—Deberías saber que siempre gano en los juegos de pollo.

Él arqueó una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros y abrió la nevera de vinos, sacando la botella de Chateau Margaux de su cuna. Se la entregó con un brillo en sus ojos que decía te-reto. Él utilizó el cuchillo del saca corchos para romper el sello metálico. Ella hizo un pequeño, angustiado sonido en el fondo de su garganta.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No

Presionó la punta del sacacorchos contra el corcho para conseguir un buen agarre. Comenzó a girarlo. Candy sacó una mano, agarrando su muñeca para detenerlo.

—Espera. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

— ¿No deberías guardarla para una ocasión especial?

—Esta es una ocasión especial. Estamos cenando.

Su mano se cerró en la de él por un segundo, luego la dejó caer.

—Está bien. Es tu vino.

Destapó la botella y sirvió dos copas, deslizando una a través del mostrador hacia ella.

—Feliz Navidad, Candy —dijo en voz baja.

Su copa besó el borde de la de ella.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo ella, con sus ojos marrones dorados de pronto solemnes.

— ¿Por qué no estás con tu familia hoy? —preguntó él, incapaz de morder su lengua por un momento más.

—Si crees que una copa de vino de 700 libras me va a volver una borracha descuidada y habladora, quizás debas verter de nuevo el líquido en la botella—dijo ella, ofreciéndole su copa de regreso.

Él la rechazó.

—No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres.

—La psicología inversa tampoco funcionará.

—Está bien. —Tomó un sorbo de su vino y luego comenzó a pelar una cebolla. Candy lo miró con recelo, como si estuviera esperando que le tendiera una trampa.

—Siéntate y bebe tu vino, Candy —le dijo, sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella le obedeció a medias, tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

— ¿En qué piensas? —preguntó.

—No pagaría más de 400 libra por él.

—Dale un poco de tiempo para que se refresque.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es adorable. Realmente agradable.

Él picó la cebolla, siendo cuidadoso de mantener su rostro lejos de los humos. Después de unos cuantos segundos, se deslizó de nuevo en su taburete.

—Mi madrastra piensa que soy una mala influencia.

Él se quedó quieto.

— ¿Cómo?

— Mi madrastra piensa que soy una mala influencia. Es por eso que no paso las navidades con mi familia. Tengo dos medias hermanas demasiado jóvenes, de 15 y 18, y no quiere que las tiente a mi camino demoníaco.

Él se detuvo un momento con el cuchillo encima de la cebolla.

— ¿Ella te dijo eso?

—Ha pasado cierto tiempo, no puedo recordar las palabras exactas. Pero ese era básicamente su punto.

Lo dijo con facilidad, con soltura, pero él apostaba a que recordaba con exactitud lo que su madrastra le había dicho hace todos esos años. Palabra por palabra.

— ¿Y tu padre está de acuerdo con ella?

—Mi padre es un hombre muy ocupado. No tiene tiempo para dirigir un negocio y una familia.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pasaste la Navidad con ellos?

—Hace diez años.

Hizo un cálculo rápido. Ella era un año menor que Patricia, lo que significaba que debía haber tenido apenas diecinueve cuando recibió la orden de marcharse.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Hice las maletas y me fui.

—No. ¿Qué pasó antes de eso? —Porque debía haber más en esa historia.

Ella sonrió, una pequeña curva cínica en sus labios.

— ¿Quieres decir, qué hice mal?

—Quise decir lo que dije. ¿Qué pasó?

Ella miró su vino.

—Cuando tenía dieciséis años, me involucré con uno de los profesores de mi escuela. Algunas de las otras chicas se enteraron. Me llamaron a la oficina del director. Mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios, así que Diana manejó todo. Fui mandada lejos a un internado después de eso, pero se corrió la voz. Siempre lo hace. —Se encogió de hombros.

La sangre de él se heló.

— ¿Qué pasó con el profesor?

—No lo sé. Diana no quiso hablar de ello conmigo. Me dijo que ya había causado suficientes problemas.

Él bajó el cuchillo, la rabia hacía sus movimientos bruscos.

— ¿Qué edad tenía ese tipo?

—Treinta y tantos, supongo. Era nuestro profesor de drama. Para ese momento, pensaba que yo era algo bastante caliente porque me había notado. —Soltó una carcajada sin sentido del humor.

—Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. ¿Una sórdida, retorcida historia de un profesor que seduce a una chica de escuela y eres tú la que resulta exiliada? —Podía escuchar la indignación en su propia voz. Estaba indignado. ¿Qué clase de mujer empaca a su hijastra y la manda a vivir con extraños después de haber sido abusada por alguien en quien confiaba?

—Tienes que entender, Terry, fui una chica precoz. Me desarrollé temprano, era coqueta. Siempre interesada en chicos. Era una de esas chicas que buscan problemas y los encuentran.

Él supo sin preguntar que esas palabras eran de la madrastra de Candy.

—A riesgo de sonar repetitivo, ¿dónde estaba tu padre en todo esto?

Ella arremolinó el vino alrededor de la copa.

—Supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta. Sin embargo, hice mi mejor esfuerzo por corregir eso, no te preocupes. Durante los próximos tres años me echaron de cuatro escuelas. Me decoloré el cabello, perforé mi labio, mi nariz, mis orejas. Traje a casa todos los perdedores de cabello largo sobre los que pude poner mis manos.

Él levantó su copa.

—Bravo por ti.

Ella había luchado con las únicas armas que tenía: su cuerpo y su espíritu.

—Gracias. Eso funcionó. Obtuve su completa atención cuando Diana me dio su ultimátum: me iba yo, o lo haría ella, pues no tendría a sus niñas bajo el mismo techo que yo.

— ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada.

— ¿Disculpa? —Apoyó sus manos en el mostrador y la miró fijamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con nada?

—Se negó a participar. Nos dijo que lo resolviéramos entre nosotras. Así lo hicimos. Yo me fui. Y no he vuelto.

Había orgullo detrás de esas simples palabras y una profunda herida. Trató de imaginarse cómo debió haber sido para ella; explotada por un mentor en quien confiaba, abandonada por la persona que debía estar allí para protegerla.

—Te repartieron una mano de mierda, Candy —dijo en voz baja.

—No fue genial por un tiempo. Pero Patty se aseguró de que saliera adelante. Sacó de mí todo el drama, el escándalo, las expulsiones, a pesar de que sus abuelos querían que se distanciara de mí. Ella nunca retrocedió o me decepcionó. Ni una vez.

Parpadeó y se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Él rodeo el mostrador para acercarse a ella, tratando de entender. Ella le había contado toda la fealdad de sus diez años con los ojos secos, sin derramar ni una sola lágrima por su yo más joven. Ahora que estaba hablando de Patricia, ¿se deshacía…?

— Candy —dijo, deslizando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

Ella lo miró, sus pestañas de punta con la humedad.

— Patricia llamó esta mañana. No va a regresar. Se queda en Australia.

Las lágrimas se extendieron, rodando por sus mejillas. Él la tomó en sus brazos, consciente de que una opresión crecía en su pecho. No por lo que acababa de contarle sobre Patricia, sino porque le dolía y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

—Lo siento —dijo estúpidamente—. Sé lo mucho que significa para ti.

—Es mi mejor amiga. Mi roca.

—Lo sé.

Volvió el rostro en su hombro. Él apoyó su mano en la nuca y se quedó mirando la pared de la cocina. Si hubiera algo que pudiera decir o hacer para hacerla sentir mejor, lo haría, en un santiamén. Pero no había, por lo que todo lo que podía hacer era sostenerla. Pensó en lo que acababa de decirle: llenar los espacios en blanco, uniendo los puntos. Fuera que ella lo supiera o no, su dolor por perder a Patricia estaba amarrado a las heridas de su pasado. Había puesto todos sus huevos en la canasta de Patricia porque no tenía otras canastas y ahora Patricia la abandonaba, como lo habían hecho tantas otras personas en su vida. Por un momento se llenó de una ira irracional hacia Patricia. Ella debía saber cuánto significaba en la vida de Candy, lo importante que era. ¿Cómo en la tierra podría alejarse de Candy, a sabiendas de su historia y de lo sola que estaba? La parte racional de su cerebro sabía que Patricia tenía derecho a su propia vida. Estaba juzgando un solo lado como para entender cuánto derecho se había ganado a buscar su propia felicidad, en sus propios términos… incluso si eso significaba mudarse al otro lado del mundo. Pero eso no detuvo sus ganas de sacudirla. Candy se agitó en sus brazos, olfateando en voz alta.

— ¿Tienes alguna servilleta?

—Tengo pañuelos. Espera y te traigo uno.

Se apartó de ella, su pecho haciéndose aún más pesado cuando vio cuán angustiada estaba. Caminó por el pasillo a su dormitorio y tomó un puñado de pañuelos de la cómoda, volviendo rápidamente a la cocina. Candy estaba secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la punta de sus dedos y lucía vagamente avergonzada cuando él entró. Le entregó los pañuelos. Se limpió la cara y se sonó la nariz. Por último, hizo contacto visual con él.

—Lamento volcar todo eso en ti. Buena manera de arruinar una costosa botella de vino, ¿ah?

—Cállate —dijo y luego la besó, porque no había otro modo de transmitirle cómo se sentía.

Protector, excitado, divertido y admirado eran sólo la punta del iceberg. Cada minuto, cada segundo con Candy era una revelación. Era asombrosa… fuerte y frágil, ardiente y dulce, tímida y atrevida. Una contradicción andante y hablante. Un rompecabezas. Un misterio en el que un hombre puede pasar toda una gloriosa vida desentrañando. La idea le hizo romper el beso y dar un paso atrás. Los ojos de Candy estaban cerrados y los abrió lentamente. Él miró en su profundidad de color verde y sintió las piedras de su existencia desalineadas. Desde sus primeros días, había tenido tantas ideas fijas sobre la forma en que había querido que fuera su vida. Demasiadas cajas que quería marcar. Nunca había tenido el coraje o la amplia imaginación para conjurar a Candy, a imaginar una vida con ella a su lado.

Qué tonto de él.

Dio un paso más lejos de ella, una poco asustado por sus propios pensamientos.

—Será mejor que termine esta comida, o no vamos a comer hasta la medianoche.

* * *

feliz noche ... hasta mañana :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 9

Candy tomó su vino y observó a Terry moverse por la cocina con sorprendente y reveladora confianza. Nunca había soñado que Terry cocinara, pero claramente lo hacía. Y lo disfrutaba también, como lo demostraba muy bien la bien usada tabla de cortar, la extensa colección de especias y la amplia selección de libros de cocina que vislumbró cuando él abrió la despensa. Lo había llenado de preguntas sobre su comida mientras él trabajaba, en parte porque estaba fascinada por ésta nueva imagen de él y en parte porque estaba avergonzada por haberse puesto a llorar en su camiseta. No debería haberle contado de su familia. No le hacía bien a ninguno, mucho menos a sí misma, y ya era historia antigua. Un poco en carne viva el día de hoy, pero aun así, antigua. Con respecto a las noticias de Patricia… Había un millón de maneras más amables con las que ella pudo haber roto con él. No es que estuviera devastado por la revelación de que Patricia no regresaría a casa. Por otro lado difícilmente compartiría esa reacción con Candy, ¿no? Por lo menos no cuando estaban durmiendo juntos. Tragó más vino y trató que todo simplemente se fuera. No podía hacer nada sobre el pasado, y no podía hacer nada con respecto a Patricia, y tampoco podía retirar las cosas que le había contado.

—Todo estará bien, Candy.

Alzó la mirada y lo encontró mirándola fijamente. Tranquilizadoramente. Había escuchado las mismas palabras cientos de veces en el transcurso de los años, pero ganaron un nuevo poder cuando Terry las dijo. Estaba tan seguro. Tan sólido, real y decidido.

Ella asintió, sintiéndose de alguna manera más ligera.

— ¿Por qué no vas al living y pones algo en el estéreo?

Obedientemente recogió su copa y fue a la sala.

—Los CDs están en el extremo izquierdo de la librería —gritó. Los vio y se dirigió hacia ellos. Rápidamente descubrió que su gusto era sorprendentemente ecléctico. Bach y Beethoven, Springsteen y Simon Y Garfunkel, Coldplay y Adele. Sus cejas se elevaron cuando vio un familiar CD amarillo brillante.

— ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los Sex Pistols? —gritó ella.

—Desde que tenía 14 años y estaba rodeado por cabezas rapadas y una juventud furiosa y despojada de sus derechos.

Sonrió para sí cuando sacó el CD y lo metió en el reproductor. No su tradicional comida festiva, pero esto apenas era una celebración tradicional. Estaba a punto de dirigirse de regreso a la cocina cuando vio una invitación cuidadosamente doblada colocada sobre el mantel. La apertura, los estruendos acordes de "Anarchy in the UK" llenaron la sala en tanto cedía a la curiosidad y se acercaba un paso. Era una invitación a una cena Equinoccio de Primavera en el Savage Club. Sonrió, sabiendo lo duro que había trabajado Terry para posicionarse para la membrecía en el exclusivo club. El padre de ella había sido miembro por años y había escuchado suficiente acerca de los estirados tejemanejes de ahí para saber más allá de cualquier duda que ella se aburriría sin sentido por todo ello, pero significaba algo para Terry. Qué maravilloso que finalmente haya conseguido lo que quería. Se preguntó indiferente con quién iría. Patricia iba a ser difícil de superar por cualquier simple mujer mortal. Su vientre se apretó cuando pensó en Terry llevando a otra mujer a una cena de lujo. Se preguntó quién entre sus conocidos sería. ¿Alguien del trabajo, quizás? O tal vez una amiga que podía intervenir para ayudarle.

Siempre podría llevarte a ti.

La idea fue tan absurda que se burló en voz alta. Terry y ella habían tenido sexo un par de veces, pero no tenían una relación. No era tonta o ingenua para disfrutar de esa pequeña fantasía. La cena era a mediados de marzo, más de dos meses faltaban. Él verdaderamente habría seguido hacia adelante para ese entonces. Además, ella era la última persona a la que le gustaría llevar al Savage Club. Quería a alguien que le diera mérito. Alguien elegante, sobria y adecuada. Podría disfrutar follando a Candy, pero estaba como a un millón de kilómetros del tipo de mujer que querría en su brazo en tal evento. Metió la invitación en el mantel y volvió a la cocina. Él estaba salteando algo sobre la impresionante estufa de seis mecheros.

—Huele bien —dijo ella cuando volvió a su taburete.

—Patatas Dauphinoise. Lo tendremos con coq au vin* y habichuelas en ajo. Me temo que sólo tengo helado de postre.

—Intentaré tragarlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa sobre su hombro hacia ella. Ella dejó que su mirada se deslizara por su espalda hasta su trasero. Imposible mirar su cuerpo sin recordar cómo se sentía tenerlo sobre ella, su bienvenido peso presionándola en la cama, su cuerpo moviéndose dentro de ella…

Terry regresó a la encimera para recoger un tazón con algo picado, su mirada encontrándose con la suya. Se quedó quieto por un segundo, entonces una pequeña y conocedora sonrisa curvó su boca.

—Sé paciente —dijo, su voz un poco áspera.

Que supiera lo que estaba pensando —lo que quería— simplemente por mirarla lo único que hizo fue transformarlo en más. De alguna manera se las arregló para atravesar el plato principal, pero cuando él fue a la cocina a servir el helado lo siguió y lo llevó al dormitorio. Lo tuvo perversamente en la cama, luego en la ducha. Después, hizo ruidos sobre irse porque no quería prolongar su estadía, pero Terry le quitó la ropa y le ordenó que volviera a la cama. Durmieron enroscados, y a la mañana hicieron el amor nuevamente antes de que la llevara a su casa. Esa noche marcó la pauta para las siguientes seis semanas. Si Terry estaba ocupado con el trabajo, ella iba a su casa y se repantigaba en el sofá leyendo un libro mientras él repasaba contratos o revisaba material. Cuando consideraba que él ya había hecho suficiente por el día, lo distraía de la manera más provechosa. Cuando no estaban en la casa de él estaban en la de ella, haciendo lo mismo, menos lo del trabajo. Lo introdujo a los placeres del reality TV cuando descubrió que su idea de relajarse era un vigoroso juego de squash. Él la introdujo a los placeres de las buenas comidas, el buen vino y un impresionante sistema de estéreo. De vez en cuando ella experimentaba un pequeño susto de sorpresa cuando se daba cuenta que éste era Terry Grandchester con quien lo estaba haciendo todo. Ni en un millón de años habría pensado que estaría enrollada yaciendo en un sofá junto a él, sus manos haciendo cosas maravillosas en el arco de su pie mientras miraban "Dancing with the stars". Él la hacía reír, la hacía pensar, y sí, a veces la exasperaba con sus prepotentes de-ésta-manera-es-como-se-hará. Sin embargo, nunca lo dejaba salirse con la suya, y peleaban más de una vez. Pero siempre se reconciliaban de una manera espectacular, por lo que pensaba que valía la pena la molestia.

Porque los días eran cortos y todavía hacía frío, fue fácil sentir como que estaban viviendo en su propia burbuja. Hubo pocas interrupciones preciosas del mundo real, y eso lo hacía engañosamente fácil para Candy fingir que lo que estaba pasando entre Terry y ella era cerrado y privado. Le hablaba a Patricia al menos una vez a la semana, y cada conversación estaba enfocada en Stear y los planes que él y Patricia habían hecho para el futuro. La habitual culpa y la auto recriminación pesaban sobre Candy luego de colgar el teléfono, pero no contarle sobre Terry se había convertido en su propio problema, ahora que había pasado tanto tiempo. Una vez que el gato estuviera fuera de la bolsa, Patricia estaría obligada a hacer preguntas y cuando Candy las respondiera sinceramente, Patricia sabría que había ocultado su confesión por casi tres meses. Tres meses durante los cuales había hablado varias veces con Patricia compartiendo todos los detalles importantes y sin importancia de su vida, mientras Candy retenía el hecho más significativo de la suya. Un hecho que tenía resonancia directa y personal para Patricia. Porque era un simple ser humano, Candy intentó justificar su comportamiento y minimizar su deslealtad hacia su amiga. Se dijo que Patricia claramente lo había superado —ella estaba profundamente, locamente enamorada de otro hombre, después de todo, tanto así que planeaba emigrar para estar con él— y que la misma Patricia le había dicho tantas veces que nunca amó a Terry de la manera en que él se lo merecía. Patricia no tenía ningún reclamo sobre Terry. Él era un agente libre. Al igual que Candy.

Cuando Candy se estaba sintiendo muy tranquila y racional, ambos argumentos casi la convencieron de que Patricia estaría completamente bien con la noticia de que su mejor amiga estaba saliendo con su ex-prometido. Entonces pensó cómo se sentiría ella en los zapatos de Patricia y supo que incluso la más generosa y abierta de las amigas tendría problemas para aceptar el descubrimiento de que semanas después de que Patricia había cancelado su compromiso, Candy saltó a los huesos de Terry. Era demasiado pronto. Candy lo sabía en sus entrañas, y Patricia estaría totalmente justificada en sentirse herida, traicionada y menospreciada. Sería un milagro si la verdad no dañaba su amistad para siempre, o al menos irrevocablemente. El pensamiento de Patricia siendo distante y recelosa con ella fue casi más devastador para Candy que la noción de que su amiga podría repudiarla totalmente una vez que supiera lo que había estado pasando. Y mientras Candy seguía mordiéndose la lengua, y la culpa ocupaba una residencia permanente en su vientre, una pequeña bola dura y fría que nunca se iba, incendiando el estómago a proporciones dolorosas cuando le hablaba a Patricia y casi muriendo cuando estaba con Terry. Una parte de ella supo que la burbuja tenía que estallar en algún momento. Solo había tiempo para meter la cabeza en la arena y fingir que lo que estaba sucediendo no estaba pasando y que no significaba nada para ella misma, Patricia o Terry. Las cosas llegaron a un punto donde ella y Terry decidieron salir a comer para variar un miércoles a la noche cuando febrero daba paso a marzo. Hasta ahora habían limitado sus reuniones a la casa de él o a la de ella, sobre todo porque era mucho más conveniente tener una puerta cerrada entre ellos y el resto del mundo cuando las cosas se volvían cálidas, como inevitablemente lo hacían, siempre. Pero éste miércoles Terry llegó tarde a casa de la oficina, y Candy tuvo que acurrucarse en la entrada de su departamento por casi veinte minutos antes de que su coche se detuviera en la acera.

—Lo siento. Tuve una llamada telefónica de uno de los socios justo cuando me estaba dirigiendo a la puerta… —Se apresuró a subir las escaleras a donde ella estaba parada y le tomó las manos, mirando su rostro con preocupación—. Pareces muerta de frío. ¿Tengo qué meterte bajo una ducha caliente?

—Solo si formas parte del trato —dijo, conmovida por su preocupación. Se dio la vuelta hacia la entrada del edificio, asumiendo que irían adentro, pero él siguió estando a su espalda.

—Pensé que comeríamos afuera. No tuve oportunidad de ir al supermercado esta noche.

Ella parpadeó, momentáneamente tomada desprevenida por la sugerencia. Como si la idea de salir en público y comer juntos fuera una creación innovadora por la que ella necesitara ser persuadida, en vez de algo que la gente hacía cada día.

— ¿No quieres salir a comer? —preguntó él, pareciendo ligeramente desconcertado por su reacción.

—Seguro. Claro. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Hay un nuevo lugar Tai sobre la Calle Principal. No lo he probado todavía pero supongo que es bueno.

—Suena perfecto.

La llevó a su coche. Se concentró en ponerse su cinturón de seguridad, todo el tiempo tratando de averiguar por qué se sentía de repente tan desequilibrada. Le tomó un minuto entender que era porque salir a cenar juntos era el tipo de cosas que una pareja normal hacía. Y ella no los consideraba ni normal ni una pareja. Después de todo, la mayor parte de sus interacciones hasta la fecha habían sido llevadas por una casi compulsiva química sexual, una necesidad de estar desnudos que derrotaba la lógica y la fuerza de voluntad. Había descubierto que realmente él le gustaba, y le hubiera gustado que acostarse con él hubiera sido un beneficio agradable y secundario de todo ello, pero era innegable que el sexo era lo que los había unido en primer lugar.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó Terry mientras navegaba a través del tráfico de la hora pico.

—Un poco lento. Pero siempre es así a principios de año. Tengo material nuevo llegando al final de la semana y voy a rehacer el escaparate el siguiente lunes. Eso debería generar un poco más de tráfico.

— ¿Qué tienes planeado? Para el escaparate, quiero decir.

Lo miró, segura de que él estaba siendo tan solo cortés, pero parecía genuinamente interesado. Así que le contó, describiendo los exhibidores que había estado recogiendo. Continuaron hablando a través de su comida, de su día, del gran caso que tenía por delante y la realidad que él tenía la esperanza de asistir a un internacional simposio sobre el fraude fiscal a finales de año. Poco a poco ella se relajó, sintiéndose tonta por su malestar anterior. Al final del día, era una comida. Alimentos que compartirían en un lugar público. No algo importante. Ni siquiera cerca de serlo. Terry insistió en pagar y todavía estaban discutiendo sobre ello cuando salieron a la calle.

— ¡Candy! Qué casualidad… He querido llamarte toda la semana para preguntarte si te quedaron algunas de esas divinas bufandas Camboyanas.

La cabeza de Candy giró rápidamente cuando Karen arremetió sobre ellos, arrastrando a su marido Albert con ella. El cuerpo entero de Candy se tensó cuando la mirada de Karen se deslizó sobre su hombro y encontró a Terry. Candy lanzó un discurso, el pánico elevándose en su interior.

—Vaya, éste es obviamente el nuevo lugar de moda. Acabo de encontrarme a Terry dentro. — Candy pudo escucharse hablando demasiado rápido pero fue incapaz de detenerse. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que Karen y Patricia habían ido a la escuela juntas y que ella sabía a ciencia cierta que ambas intercambiaban e-mails regularmente—. Claramente, todos hemos estado leyendo los mismos blogs de comida. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que está lleno hasta casi reventar allí dentro.

La sonrisa que les dio fue tan amplia que le dolieron las mejillas. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Terry fruncir el ceño. Entonces él se adelantó para estrecharle la mano a Albert.

—Estaba diciéndola a Candy que evitara el curry rojo a menos que tuviera un estómago blindado —dijo con facilidad.

Candy dirigió toda su atención a Karen, alejándose sutilmente de Terry.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, lamentablemente todas esas bufandas se vendieron. Pero estoy esperando un nuevo pedido esta semana, junto con un montón de otras cosas. Debes pasarte. Tengo algunos chales de cachemira de origen italiano que creo que amarás —continuó hablando de moda con Karen, mientras Albert y Terry hablaban de fútbol. Después de cinco minutos Albert atrapó la mirada de Karen.

—Vamos a perder nuestra mesa si no entramos —dijo.

—Me tengo que ir también —dijo Candy —. Encantada de verlos. Tengan una gran noche. —Levantó una mano en señal de despedida y comenzó a caminar. Oyó a Terry despedirse también. No miró sobre su hombro y caminó directo a su coche, se detuvo cuando se encontraba a salvo al doblar la esquina. Soltó su aliento en una ráfaga, cerrando sus ojos. Que cerca habían estado. Demasiado cerca. La idea de Patricia enterándose de lo que había ocurrido entre Terry y ella a través de un tercero, la hacía sentir mareada y ansiosa. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo justo cuando el auto de Terry cruzó la esquina. Se detuvo junto a ella y lo miró a sus ojos, no se sorprendió de ver que tenía su cara de abogado, totalmente inexpresivo. Caminó hasta el lado del pasajero y entró. Salió del tráfico. Ninguno de los dos dijo alguna palabra por unos segundos.

— ¿Supongo que todavía no le has dicho a Patricia de nosotros? —Su voz era cuidadosamente neutral.

—No veo el punto. —No era totalmente cierto, pero solamente le daría un resumen detallado de su pensamiento mezclado, cargado de culpa donde él y Patricia estaban involucrados.

— ¿No lo ves?

—Sé honesto. ¿Cuánto crees que va a durar esta cosa entre nosotros? ¿Un par de meses?

—Ya han pasado más de dos meses, Candy.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir. Nosotros somos como agua y aceite, Terry. La única cosa que tenemos en común es el buen sexo.

Fue más lento en responder esta vez.

—Tenía la impresión que había un poco más que eso. Pero si es como tú vez las cosas. Entonces estaba equivocado.

Su rostro se encontraba en blanco, pero un músculo parpadeó en su mandíbula y Candy supo que lo había herido, con el reductivo comentario de su relación.

— ¿Cómo ves las cosas entonces? —Las palabras se deslizaron sin su permiso. Su estómago dio un lento, nervioso giro mientras esperaba que respondiera.

— ¿Es importante? —Su expresión era dura y recordó que hacía poco, la mujer a la que había preguntado casarse con él lo había rechazado en términos no muy claros. De repente la forma en que lo negó, les negó, en el restaurante adquirió una nueva luz.

—No sé lo que quieres de mí —dijo.

La miró mientras giraban en la esquina, sus ojos azules muy directos.

—Sí, lo sabes. —Tragó saliva. En el fondo, sabía la dirección de esta conversación y asustó la mierda fuera de ella. Sentía como si sus entrañas temblaran, como si pudiera vomitar la cena.

—Hace poco tiempo, me despreciabas —dijo—. Apenas soportabas mirarme.

—Y ahora no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti o sacarte de mi cabeza. ¿Cuál de estas reacciones crees que es el reflejo más exacto de mis verdaderos sentimientos, Candy? Déjame darte una pista, a pesar de que estamos discutiendo, de que estoy casi cien por ciento seguro que estás a punto de abandonarme, tengo una erección con tu nombre sobre ella. Eso es porque apenas soportó mirarte.

La crudeza de su confesión trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. Era mucho más valiente que ella.

— ¿Cómo podría abandonarte, Terry? ¿En qué universo crees que sería capaz de hacer eso? —dijo, con su voz quebrada.

Él desvió el auto a la acera y lo siguiente que supo era que se encontraba en sus brazos, aplastada contra su pecho mientras la besaba con una salvaje, irresistible intensidad. Se agarró de sus hombros con tanta fuerza que sus dedos dolían, tratando de acercarse a él. Después de un montón de desesperados segundos se separaron, mirándose dentro de los ojos del otro.

—No se trató sólo de sexo, ¿verdad? —dijo.

—Nunca fue sólo sexo. —Sé inclino hacia adelante y la besó de nuevo, una gentil, tierna promesa.

— ¿Eso significa que quieres que vaya a la cena del Club Savage contigo? —Las palabras se deslizaron por su propia voluntad. Había estado pensando sobre esa invitación, lo que significaba para él y lo mucho que quería que le preguntara ser su pareja, desde que vio la condenada cosa en su camisa.

—Por supuesto.

Para su crédito, lo dijo sin vacilar, pero sabía que debía tener sus dudas. Una cosa era reconocer que ellos de alguna manera habían caído dentro de una relación, pero ella no había sido exactamente el mismo modelo de Patricia. Lejos de ello.

—No te voy a avergonzar, no te preocupes.

—Sé que no lo harás.

—Lo creas o no, sé cómo jugar el juego. Incluso puedo ser buena en eso. Si te preocupa, tu puedes… —Besó las palabras de sus labios.

—No estoy preocupado. Vamos a ir. Tendremos una buena noche, o no. No es un trato que se pueda romper.

—Sé lo mucho que significa para ti entrar a ese club.

Se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

—Sería bueno. Pero no estoy preparado para vender mi alma por eso. —Había ganado mucho conocimiento de sí mismo, en sus ojos se vio, además conoció y entendió que él había estado revaluando su vida a causa de la ruptura de su compromiso.

— ¿Es por eso que bebimos el Chateau Margaux el día de navidad?

—Eso es exactamente el por qué. —La miró muy serio y un poco disgustado, como si estuviera enojado consigo mismo por algunas de las decisiones que había tomado y los caminos que había elegido. Alargó la mano e hizo desaparecer el pequeño ceño entre sus cejas con su dedo índice.

—Llévame a casa, Terry —dijo.

Terry se sentía optimista, quizás incluso un poco eufórico, mientras iba a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. Acababa de dejar a Candy desnuda en su cama y planeaba llevar la imagen de su saciada y sensual sonrisa con él, durante el día. Se había quitado un peso de sus hombros después de su conversación anoche. En las últimas semanas se había dado cuenta que lo que estaba pasando entre ellos tenía el potencial de redefinir sus vidas. Candy era vibrante, audaz, apasionada, impulsiva y tan sexy que podía ponerlo duro sin pestañear. Lo hacía reír, ver su mundo con nuevos ojos. Y, sí, era tan diferente de Patricia como lo era posible de ser.

Gracias Dios.

Su ánimo disminuyó momentáneamente cuando recordó la noche pasada, la parte donde Candy se distanciaba de él afuera del restaurante y mentía a través de sus dientes para convencer a Karen y Albert que accidentalmente se habían encontrado. A pesar de sospechar que todavía no se había sincerado con Patricia acerca de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. La confirmación de sus sospechas, combinada con su negación, lo había golpeado bien y verdaderamente fuera de balance. Sabía que se encontraba probablemente a un millón de kilómetros de la clase de hombres con los que ella salía. No era salvaje. No era bohemio. No venía de la clase correcta de familia, no se codeaba con la clase correcta de personas. Pero también sabía que sacudía su mundo en el dormitorio, que apreciaba su mordaz, seco sentido del humor y que parecía tan ansiosa de pasar tiempo junto igual él, tanto dentro como afuera de la habitación. Lo que no se enteró hasta la pasada noche, era si todo esto era suficiente para Candy. Si él era suficiente. Pero había contestado esa pregunta anoche. Por primera vez ambos reconocieron que esta cosa los había tomado por sorpresa, era real y valía la pena aferrarse a ella. Lo cual explicaba el zumbido en su sangre esta mañana y el hecho de que si no andaba a zancadas bajo el alfombrado del pasillo hacia su oficina, estaría muy tentado de empezar a silbar. Cuando llegó a su oficina, Edward y uno de los otros antiguos socios, salieron de la sala de juntas. Terry intercambio saludos con todos ellos, muy consciente de la poca natural incomodidad en el comportamiento de Edward. Terry continuó a su oficina, ubicando su maletín, abrigo y encendiendo su computador para el día. Sus pensamientos todavía estaban en el pasillo, sin embargo, repasó la tensa y poco moderada conversación que había tenido con Edward. Era una situación incómoda. Terry entendió eso. Pero quería pensar que su relación con Edward era más solida y más fuerte, que lo que había sucedido con Patricia. Quería pensar que tenían su propia conexión, una que existía y superaba el hecho que él, había estado una vez a punto de casarse con la nieta del otro hombre. Pero había sido hace varios meses y en lugar de apaciguarse, las cosas sólo se hicieron más incomodas entre ellos. Terry examinó el papeleo sobre su escritorio, todo lo bastante urgente como para necesitar ser tratado en la mañana. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Estoy de regreso en veinte —dijo cuando Doroty levantó la vista de su escritorio con sorpresa.

Tomó el ascensor hasta el decimo piso, el de los socios más antiguos caminó adentro silencioso. La secretaria de Edward, Margaret, se encontraba ocupada en una llamada en la oficina exterior y levantó un dedo para indicar que no era el momento. Terry podía ver a Edward en su escritorio, le dio a Margaret una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de pasar frente a ella y se dirigió directamente a ver a Edward. Llamo a la puerta abierta.

—Edward. ¿Tienes un minuto…?

Edward levantó la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo, sorprendido.

—Por supuesto. Entra. Toma asiento. — Terry lo hizo, frente a su mentor a través de una amplia franja de caoba.

—Quiero aclarar las cosas —dijo Terry con valentía—. Quiero que sepas que en lo que a mí respecta, la cancelación de la boda fue algo bueno y no tengo absolutamente ningún resentimiento hacia Patricia.

Edward parpadeó. Debido a que esperaba que Terry planteara un asunto de trabajo, en lugar de tocar el tema del territorio que ambos habían estado esquivando por semanas.

—Bueno, me has sorprendido.

—Pensé que podría ser el caso. Que quizás estabas operando bajo la falsa creencia en lo que a mí respecta.

—Ciertamente me he estado sintiendo muy responsable por la parte que jugué en la ruptura —dijo Edward fríamente—. Nunca debí haberte pedido que eligieras entre tu lealtad por mí o por Patricia.

Terry sonrió levemente. Cuando Edward le había dicho que el padre natural de Patricia estaba vivo, no había dudado en asegurarle al hombre mayor que podría mantener su secreto. Una de las muchas señales, si se hubiera tomado la molestia de buscarlos, que su matrimonio había sido condenado antes de que comenzará.

—Con todo respeto, nunca te he escogido por encima de Patricia.

—No. Supongo que no. —La mirada de Edward estaba evaluándolo profundamente—. ¿Estás realmente reconciliado con esto?

—Absolutamente. Creo que con Patricia tomamos las decisiones con la cabeza, Edward, no con el corazón, no sé si esto tiene sentido para ti o no. Todo lo que puedo decirte es que siempre voy a respetar y admirar a Patricia. Ha sido una verdadera amiga para mí y le deseo toda la felicidad con Stear. Pero no tengo el corazón rotó. No por mucho tiempo. —Pensó en Candy y no pudo detener la sonrisa que salió de la comisura de su boca. Edward echó hacia atrás su silla y arregló su chaqueta, un pequeño tic molesto que había tenido todo el tiempo desde que Terry lo conocía.

—Bueno. Tengo que decir que me siento aliviado. Y sé que Martha lo estará también, cuando se lo cuente. Ha sido un momento incomodo, tratando con toda la caída. Y ninguno de los dos puede olvidar el hecho que nosotros los empujamos a los dos juntos.

—Ambos lo decidimos voluntariamente en ese momento. Pero afortunadamente Patricia tuvo el buen sentido de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¿Puedo por lo menos ofrecerme a pagar cualquier gasto en el que pudiste haber incurrido? Es algo que ha estado pasando por mi mente.

—Lo puedes ofrecer, sin duda.

La boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa, una agradecida sonrisa.

— ¿Supongo que no hay ningún punto en insistir?

—Puedes intentarlo. Pero todos dicen que soy un bastardo testarudo.

Edward puso sus manos sobre su rodilla y examinó la punta de sus zapatos durante un largo momento. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos azules eran claros y directos.

—Por si sirve de algo, tenía ganas de tenerte como mi yerno, Terry. Muchísimo.

Martin tragó un repentino nudo de emoción, este hombre había sido muy bueno con él. Generoso más allá de las palabras, con su sabiduría, guía y soporte.

—Vale mucho la pena, Edward. Más de lo que te imaginas.

Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Edward ofreció su mano y Terry la estrechó.

—A Martha y a mí nos gustaría que vinieras a cenar pronto.

—Me gustaría eso, también.

El paso de Terry era más ligero mientras se dirigía a los ascensores. No era tan tonto como para creer que él y Edward regresarían al mismo nivel de intimidad, pero se sentía seguro ahora de que su amistad iba a sobrevivir de una forma u otra. Sonrió para sus adentro mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían. No hace mucho tiempo, Patricia le había dicho que un día podría darle las gracias por suspender la boda. En ese tiempo, había dudado que ese día nunca llegara. Había sido un idiota, en más de un sentido. Pero finalmente, finalmente. Estaba empezando a ver la madera de los arboles.

* * *

*Coq au vin: Pollo al vino.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 10

Candy pasó una mano para alisar su falda, luego se inclinó hacia el espejo para revisar si la línea de su labial estaba derecha. La mano que acercó a su boca estaba temblando y formó un puño con él.

Estúpida.

Sólo era una cena. Un puñado de gente que se sienta en la mesa, comiendo comida mediocre. ¿Qué importaba si era en el Savage Club? Ella no daba dos bocinazos por lo viejo, reverenciado y exclusivo que era el lugar.

Pero Terry sí, y a ella, él le importaba. Un montón.

Él trabajó mucho por esto, y ésta noche sería el empujoncito final que necesitaba para ganar la entrada al club. Él diría las cosas correctas a la gente correcta, como siempre lo hacía, y ella haría su mejor esfuerzo para no entrometerse y mantener sus labios sellados. Tenía nervios. Había pasado la mayor parte de su vida siendo escandalosa. Marcar las líneas iba a llevarle un poco de concentración real. El timbre del interfono sonó y se apresuró a la puerta principal para dejar entrar a Terry.

—Pasa.

Los nervios en su estómago se intensificaron cuando lo escuchó subir las escaleras. Miró su vestido, preguntándose por cincuentava vez si era lo suficientemente conservador. En realidad, no tenía un récord impecable en esa dirección. Después de numerosas expediciones de compras había elegido un vestido de seda color rojo profundo con una falda entubada que terminaba justo por debajo de la rodilla. Abrazaba sus caderas discretamente antes de levantarse en un corpiño ajustado. Un profundo y estilizado volante formaba un cuello halter *. El escote era modesto al frente, pero su espalda estaba completamente desnuda, una sutil muestra sexy que había decidido en la tienda que era refinado y elegante. Aunque, ahora, no estaba segura.

_Si él lo odia, lo sabré, e iré a cambiarme. Debe haber algo en mi guardarropa que será aceptable._

—Vas a necesitar un saco. Está lloviendo amenazadoramente —dijo Terry mientras entraba. Detuvo sus pasos cuando la vio, su mirada se deslizó desde la punta de su cabeza hasta las puntas de sus zapatos, entreteniéndose en los mejores lugares entre ellos.

—Hola —dijo él, su tono era suave como la seda y sugestivo.

—Hola.

—Te ves imponente. Absolutamente imponente.

—Déjame mostrarte esto primero. —Ella se giró, ofreciéndole su espalda. Se mordió el labio, esperando su respuesta—. ¿Es demasiado?

Ella sintió la calidez de su cuerpo mientras él se acercaba por detrás. Sus brazos la rodearon, volando sobre la seda. Él dio un beso en su hombro, y otro detrás de su oreja.

—Vas a causar una estampida. Y tal vez un par de ataques al corazón. Y definitivamente uno o dos divorcios.

Ella sonrió, manteniendo el contacto se giró al mismo tiempo que él cerró.

—Está bien. Entonces estoy lista.

Ella parloteó todo el camino a Whitefall, cerrando nerviosamente los botones de su abrigo. En un punto, Terry la agarró y puso una mano sobre la de ella.

—Relájate. Se supone que debe ser divertido.

— ¿Lo es? Pensé que se suponía tener una red de amigos, platicar y cualquier otra cosa que los hombres hacen en sus enclaves solo-para-hombres-con-olor- permanente-a-humo-de-cigarro.

—Como dije, divertido.

Ella sonrió con su broma y se relajó un poco, pero era imposible dejar de lado sus nervios. Quería que esto fuera un éxito para él. Quería probarle que podía ser tan refinada, con más valor de lo que fue Patricia. Se quedo quieta mientras registraba ese pensamiento. Esto no era una competencia, Patricia se había excusado a sí misma del campo hace tiempo. Pero incluso si lo fuera, Candy nunca tendría una oportunidad. La discreción y la gracia nunca habían sido uno de sus fuertes. Sus nervios le dieron un infierno hasta el momento que caminaron hacia la puerta. Entonces, miró al océano de cabezas de cabellos grises y se dio cuenta que la única persona que importaba en todo esto era Terry, y ella ya tenía su aprobación. Su ansiedad voló lejos como el polvo. Deslizó su mano en la de él y sonrió.

—Está bien. Vayamos a ocasionar algunos problemas.

Él le sonrió, sus ojos azules se volvieron cálidos.

—Primero las damas.

La siguiente hora voló con una sorprendente facilidad. Ella era una del puñado de mujeres presentes que tenían menos de cuarenta, justo como Terry era uno de los pocos hombres jóvenes. Sorprendentemente, reconoció algunas caras de la infancia, hombres que visitaban la finca de su padre en Sussex para cazar o alguna otra búsqueda masculina. De alguna manera, terminó platicando con dos de ellos mientras Terry platicaba con el presidente del club y con su esposa del otro lado de la habitación. Escuchó la conversación mientras miraba a Terry. Él se miraba alto y guapo sin esfuerzo, con su traje gris oscuro, con una fila de botones. Hacía gestos con una mano mientras hablaba, el movimiento era elegante y atlético. La esposa del presidente dijo algo y él se rió, haciendo su cabeza para atrás. Una ráfaga de lujuria pura corrió por ella mientras miraba a su fuerte cuello.

¿Siempre iba a ser así entre ellos?

Del otro lado de la habitación, Terry miró hacia ella. Incluso desde esa distancia ella podía ver la llama del deseo en sus ojos. Le dio una sonrisa lenta, preguntándose qué diría él si le sugería que se fueran con disimulo a algún lugar. Claro, no es que lo tentara ésta noche de esa forma. Pero era una bonita fantasía para tener placer por unos segundos. Una campanada sonó como señal de que era tiempo de que fueran al comedor y tomaran sus asientos. Terry se dirigió hacia ella, presumiblemente para escoltarla a su mesa. Un torbellino de actividad a la entrada hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia ahí, mientras unos cuantos comensales llegaban tarde. Dejó caer su copa de vino cuando se encontró mirando directamente a los ojos azul claro de su madrastra. Por un segundo parecía que se quedaron inmóviles mientras se miraban la una a la otra. Entonces, Diana giró su hombro muy deliberadamente. Candy miró a la gente que la rodeaba hasta que se encontró con el perfil familiar de su padre. Su cabello rubio ahora era completamente gris, y miraba, que su cintura había engordado. Él siempre había amado la comida y el vino un poco demasiado. Mientras miraba, él subía una mano a su corbata y la giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha. Era un gesto familiar y trajo un montón de recuerdos.

— Candy.

Parpadeó. Terry estaba a su lado. No podía recordar que él llegara, pero tenía la impresión que no era la primera vez que decía su nombre.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él, su tono era suave, su mano se posó en su espalda.

—Mi padre acaba de arribar.

La mirada de Terry se dirigió a la gente que estaba en la puerta.

—El hombre alto. Con cortaba roja —adivinó.

—Sí.

— ¿Está tu madrastra con él?

Asintió.

—Ella es la que está de azul.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras estudiaba a Diana.

—A alguien le gusta el chocolate —dijo él fríamente.

Era sólo un comentario malintencionado con el que no podía evitar reír.

—Le gusta. Y también los pasteles.

Él la miró.

— ¿Quieres irte?

— ¿Antes de que hayamos comido? ¿Estás bromeando?

Una partida temprana sería el beso de la muerte para su nominación.

—Si tú quieres irte, nos iremos —dijo él, su mirada era firme. Podía ver que lo decía de verdad. La gratitud la envolvió. Era increíblemente dulce de su parte ofrecerlo, incluso cuando sabía lo mucho que esto significaba para él.

—Gracias. Pero ya he corrido y me he escondido lo suficiente para una vida.—Respiró hondo—. ¿Deberíamos ir a buscar nuestra mesa?

Como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, estaban sentados con el presidente del club, justo a dos mesas de distancia de la mesa de su padre y su madrastra. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para pretender que no estaban ahí, escuchando atentamente al presidente mientras él le explicaba la historia del club. Él le estaba explicando cómo fue nombrado el club cuando sintió que alguien la miraba. Miró hacia arriba para ver a su padre observándola detenidamente. Era claro para ella que él apenas se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba presente. Qué típico de su madrastra no haberle advertido. La mano de Terry se deslizó hasta su rodilla debajo de la mesa.

— ¿Cómo estás? —dijo él tranquilamente.

—Estoy bien.

Sorprendentemente, lo estaba. Diez años antes, había leído la indiferencia de su padre como una acusación hacia ella. Ahora, lo sabía mejor. Él la había defraudado. Optó por la paz con su nueva esposa que apoyar a su hija cuando Candy era la que más lo necesitaba. Él era el fracaso, la decepción, no ella. Era una revelación poderosa, e hizo que tuviera su cabeza en alto todo el tiempo que duró la comida. Estaba consciente de que Diana la miraba, pero Candy resistió la urgencia de girarse y sacarle el dedo a su madrastra o de sacarle la lengua. Si Diana quería decirle algo, podría venir e iniciar una conversación. Candy se negó a invertir más energía en esa mujer. Aun así, para el momento en que los platos de la comida principal estaban siendo retirados, se sentía un poco cansada por todas las sonrisas y por no-dar-una- sacudida a lo que había estado haciendo. Un trío de jazz empezó en la esquina más lejana, una señal, aparentemente, para que la gente se levantara de la mesa. La mujer que estaba a la izquierda de Terry desapareció para ir con un conocido, mientras el presidente estaba atascado con gente que quería oprimir su carne. Ella estaba considerando hacer una retirada a lo de las Damas cuando miró hacia adelante y vio a su padre dirigiéndose a su mesa. Se tensó, sus manos curvándose en su servilleta. Luego él caminó derecho frente a ella y se detuvo junto a la silla del presidente, ofreciéndole al otro hombre su mano e iniciando una conversación sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con ella. Bajó su mirada al mantel mientras un calor de humillación llegaba a su rostro. El impacto por haberla ignorado era doloroso y punzante. Ella en verdad no significaba nada para él. Terry giró su cuerpo hacia ella, su brazo curvándose alrededor de la parte trasera de su silla como si de alguna manera pudiera protegerla de la indiferencia de su padre.

— Candy…

—Siempre es bueno ver un rostro nuevo en las habitaciones del club. Supongo que estás bien, ¿ Candy?

Levantó su mirada sobre el hombro de Terry y se encontró con los ojos de su padre. Eran del mismo color que los de ella. También compartían el mismo color de cabello, antes de que el suyo se pusiera gris. Abrió su boca para decir algo apropiadamente inocuo ahora que se había dignado a reconocerla, pero de pronto Terry estaba de pie entre ellos, bloqueando a su padre con su espalda.

—Vamos. Andando. —Su mano encontró su codo, insistiéndole para que se levantara.

Ella sacudió su cabeza, muy consciente de que este abrupto movimiento había atraído la atención del presidente.

— ¿Qué? No, no hemos comido postre todavía. —Intentó decirle con sus ojos que no tenía que hacer esto por ella. Estaba más que feliz de tragárselo para que él pudiera obtener lo que quería.

—A la mierda el postre. No quieres estar aquí, Candy, y yo tampoco.

— Terry.

Él se giró y le clavó a su padre una mirada fría y dura.

—Eres un imbécil.

Candy jadeó en sorpresa. Cabezas giradas, el volumen de la charla cayendo notablemente. Terry la impulsó lejos de la mesa, su agarre dolorosamente fuerte en su codo. Sólo disminuyó la velocidad cuando llegaron al guardarropa, su agarre soltándose ligeramente en su brazo.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Terry… desearía que no hubieras hecho eso. —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos cuando pensaba cuánto él había codiciado la membrecía para este sagrado y exclusivo club.

— ¿Crees que quiero pertenecer a un club que aceptaría a un idiota como ese? ¿Crees que quiero codearme con alguien que podría hacerte eso a ti?

Ella lo miró fijamente, a los rasgos fuertes de su rostro y el destello determinado de rabia en sus ojos, y entendió que él era completa y totalmente sincero con su sacrificio. Su pecho se hinchó de emoción. ¿Cómo había sentido aversión por este hombre alguna vez? ¿Cómo lo encontró viciado, aburrido o reprimido alguna vez? Era un caballero moderno —honorable, devoto y apasionado—, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Abrumada y azorada, dejó que Terry la ayudara con su chaqueta y salieron hacia la noche. Habían estacionado en un garaje multi-nivel en la siguiente cuadra y caminaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos, sólo el sonido del click-click de sus tacones. Finalmente ella habló.

—Creo que eso es la cosa más linda que alguien ha hecho por mí alguna vez.

—Quise decir cada palabra de eso. Si no fuera tan viejo habría roto su nariz, también.

Ella sonrió, amando su indignación, amando que fuera por ella.

Amándolo a él.

—Boxeó en Oxford. Podría haber roto tu nariz.

—Boxeé en Hackney. Confía en mí, habría roto más que su nariz.

Giraron dentro del garaje de estacionamientos.

— ¿Sabes quién se vería bien con una nariz rota? Diana —dijo ella.

Él rió, el sonido haciendo eco en las paredes de concreto.

— ¿Crees que podrías tomarla en un combate enjaulado?

—La comería para el desayuno. Ni siquiera sudaría una gota.

—Te apoyaría. En cualquier momento.

Ella también sabía que lo haría. Era un buen hombre. Un hombre real. El tipo que honoraba sus compromisos y hacía lo correcto, y defendía lo que creía. Además cocinaba como un sueño, follaba como un dios, y la hacía sentir importante, sexy y especial. Una ola de amor y lujuria ondeó dentro de ella mientras él desbloqueaba el Jag y sostenía la puerta abierta para ella. Se deslizó dentro, luego esperó impacientemente para que él caminara hacia el otro lado del auto y se metiera en el asiento del conductor. Él deslizó la llave en ignición, pero ella se estiró y atrapó su brazo antes de que pudiera encender el auto.

—No lo hagas.

Él la miró, una pregunta en sus ojos.

—Pon tu asiento atrás —dijo ella. Él miró por la ventana. Estaba oscuro y desierto en el garaje, pero había un montón de otros coches alrededor. —Pon tu asiento atrás —dijo otra vez.

Él tiró de la palanca y el asiento cayó hacia atrás. Ella alargó la mano hacia la hebilla de su cinturón, deslizándolo libremente con sus impacientes manos. Podía sentir cuán duro estaba él cuando bajó la cremallera. Él hizo un pequeño ruido inarticulado mientras ella bajaba su cabeza y lo tomaba con su boca. Sabía como el calor y piel limpia, y lo tomó hasta el final de su garganta, revelando cuán grueso y largo era. Sus manos se deslizaron al cabello de ella mientras ésta comenzaba a trabajarlo, su lengua atormentando la sensible cabeza de su polla. Vació todo su querer y necesidad en el acto, haciendo todo para decirle a él con sus manos y boca lo importante que era para ella, lo agradecida que estaba por todo lo que él había hecho esta noche, lo mucho que su sacrificio significaba para ella. Sintió la tensión creciendo en él y subió el ritmo, con ganas de darle tanto placer como pudiera. Queriendo enloquecer su mundo.

— Candy —murmuró, su voz entrecortada.

Ella podía sentir lo cerca que él estaba, podía sentir sus caderas levantarse del asiento mientras sentía la primitiva necesidad de bombear hacia algo. Entonces él se estaba viniendo, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por mucho tiempo, acabándose en segundos. Esperó hasta que él terminara antes de darle a la cabeza de su hermosa polla una última pesarosa lamida. Levantó su cara para encontrar a Terry mirándola con pesados párpados.

—No tenías que hacer eso.

—Quería hacerlo. —Demasiado.

—Sabes que me has arruinado para otras mujeres, ¿cierto?

—Ese era el plan.

El levantó su mano y rozó con sus nudillos a lo largo de la curva de su pecho, su expresión de repente muy seria.

— ¿Qué hice antes de ti, Candy? No puedo recordarlo.

Candy tomó su mano y volteó la palma hacia ella, presionando un beso en ésta. Podía recordar su vida antes de que él se volviera una parte esencial de ella. No quería ir de vuelta ahí.

— ¿Qué harías si te dijera que te amo? —dijo ella en voz baja, su voz apenas arriba de un susurro.

Se sentía como la cosa más valiente que había dicho, pero necesitaba saberlo. Estaba obsesionada con este hombre, y razonablemente segura de que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero era tanto lo que lo quería, tan perfecto, que no podía creer en ello.

—Diría aleluya, porque soy un loco, loco mono por ti, Candice White.

—Te amo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

—Ven aquí.

Ella no necesitaba una mayor estimulación, luchó a través de la consola central para llegar hacia él. Recostó su cuerpo contra el de él, pecho contra pecho, cadera contra cadera. Las manos de él se levantaron para enmarcar su rostro, sus pulgares rozando sus pómulos.

—Te amo también. Estoy obsesionado contigo, y te admiro y adoro. Te amo, Candy.

Nunca nadie había declarado su amor tan inequívoco, sincera y convincentemente.

Por un momento su pecho pareció expandirse, al pensamiento de que su corazón era demasiado grande para su cuerpo. Este hombre —asombroso, determinado, inteligente, capaz, leal, amoroso y sexy— la amaba.

—Esto se siente demasiado bien para ser verdad —susurró ella.

—Es verdad, y lo digo en serio. No iré a ningún lado. No a menos que tú vengas conmigo.

Ella cerró sus ojos, presionando su mejilla contra su toque, abrumada por la alegría creciente en su interior. Se sentaron así por un largo rato, comunicándose silenciosamente el uno con el otro, permitiendo que la verdad se hundiera en sus huesos. Entonces un auto se puso en marcha y ella abrió sus ojos, tomando la decisión que había estado retrasando durante mucho tiempo.

—Necesito hablar con Patricia. Tan pronto como sea posible.

—Está bien.

—Necesito estar en la misma habitación que ella, para ver su cara. No quiero que diga sólo lo cortés, y cosas razonables para suavizar las cosas cuando realmente me quiere gritar. Quiero que me grite si tiene que hacerlo.

—No hemos hecho nada malo, Candy. Patricia no tiene ningún derecho sobre mí.

Candy asintió, pero ambos sabían que no era tan fácil como eso. Terry había estado con Patricia por seis años.

—Todo estará bien, Candy.

Era la segunda vez que él le decía esas palabras y todavía tenían demasiado poder. Pero incluso su amor y confianza no podían detener el dardo de temor que corría a través de ella mientras contemplaba la posibilidad muy real de perder a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Cuello halter: deja libre los hombros y sujetándose firmemente a la espalda.

feliz tarde! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 11

Consiguió su boleto esa noche, sentada en la cama junto a Terry, con su computadora portátil en las rodillas mientras pulsaba el botón para confirmar su compra. Estaba hecho. Tres días a partir de ahora sabría si había ganado al hombre de sus sueños a costa de su más cercana y querida amiga. Llamó a Patricia a la mañana siguiente para anunciar su visita. patty sonaba encantada, sorprendida y emocionada por la perspectiva de verla. Candy se sentía como un fraude, como si estuviera engañando a su amiga una vez más. Empacó esa noche, dejando su pequeña maleta junto a la puerta. Quería terminar con esto ahora, y se lamentó no simplemente saltar en el primer vuelo. Aunque, simplemente no habría sido práctico. Tenía que organizar quién la cubriera en la tienda —una estudiante, Flamy, que a veces ayudaba durante los períodos ocupados— así como la entrega de un cargamento importante. No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que se acordó de que tenía que añadir sus datos del pasaporte a su reserva. Estaba en la tienda en ese momento, y dio la vuelta al cartel de cerrado y corrió escaleras arriba para encontrar su pasaporte. Tardíamente se le ocurrió que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había utilizado… sería muy frustrante si hubiera expirado. Encontró su pasaporte en el cajón de su ropa interior, dejando caer los hombros con alivio cuando lo abrió y vio que estaba bien por otros doce meses. Uff. Cerró el apartamento y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, sus pensamientos corriendo por delante de ella en el vuelo de mañana y lo que pasaría cuando aterrizara en Australia. Patricia había insistido en recogerla del aeropuerto. Le iba a tomar todo un acto enorme de auto-control para no simplemente dejar escapar la noticia en el momento que viera el rostro de Patricia. No estaba segura de qué pasó después: si no vio el escalón, resbaló o algo completamente distinto, pero lo siguiente que supo era que estaba rodando por el resto de la media docena de escalones, agitando los brazos mientras trataba y fallaba de agarrar la barandilla para amortiguar la caída. Aterrizó dolorosamente, torciéndose el tobillo debajo de ella, su rodilla estrellándose contra el borde de un escalón.

Por un momento el dolor fue tan intenso que no podía respirar. Luego estaba jadeando, con las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos cuando empezó a temblar en reacción. Moviéndose lentamente, usó la barandilla para arrastrarse semi-agachada, equilibrando sobre la pierna no lesionada. Trató de mover el tobillo y lanzó un grito de dolor. Le tomó un momento para recuperarse del esfuerzo. Las lágrimas rodaban por su cara, se sentó en un escalón y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su falda.

—Hola. Justo estaba pensando en ti —dijo Terry con gusto.

—He tenido un accidente. ¿Puedes venir? Te necesito.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Debo llamar a una ambulancia?

Más tarde, cuando el mundo no estaba tan lleno de dolor, se tomaría el tiempo para apreciar la urgente preocupación en su voz.

—Me caí por las escaleras. Me he golpeado la rodilla y me torcí el tobillo.

— Candy.

Había tanto significado en esa única palabra.

—Estoy bien.

—Más te vale que lo estés. —Ella sonrió ante su fiereza—. Estoy allí en diez minutos. No te muevas.

Llegó en ocho, golpeando en la puerta de la calle al segundo que llegó. Ella se deslizó por el último par de escalones en su parte trasera y extendió la mano para dejarlo entrar. Él palideció cuando la vio. Agachándose a su lado, le tocó el rostro.

—Jesús, Candy.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró una vez más.

Le levantó la falda y examinó primero la rodilla y luego el tobillo. No tocó nada, por lo cual estuvo muy agradecida. Su expresión era sombría cuando su mirada encontró la de ella otra vez.

—Te das cuenta de que está roto, ¿no?

—Tuve una idea.

—Tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

La cargó hasta el auto, colocándola cuidadosamente en el asiento trasero y enrollando su abrigo para soportar su tobillo.

—Quince minutos, máximo, y estaremos allí —dijo mientras encendía el motor.

Se quedó con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, los puños cerrados sobre el regazo mientras trataba de respirar a través del dolor. La cargó hasta la sala de emergencia y la enfermera le echó un vistazo y le hizo pasar a través de un cubículo. Los rayos X revelaron que se había, de hecho, roto el tobillo. Su rodilla estaba simplemente golpeada. Le dieron analgésicos y hielo para la rodilla, luego vino una enfermera para estabilizar el tobillo con un yeso. Candy observó a la mujer trabajar, tratando de contener la emoción creciente en su interior. Terry le apartó el cabello de la cara y apretó su agarre en su mano. Levantó la mirada hacia él, una sola lágrima deslizándose por su mejilla.

—Voy a tener que cancelar mi vuelo, ¿verdad?

No se molestó en responder. Los dos sabían que no estaría en condiciones de caminar, y mucho menos volar durante algún tiempo. Por suerte, ya tenía a Flamy apuntada para cubrirla en la tienda mientras estaba fuera, así que no tenía que preocuparse de la tienda por la próxima semana, por lo menos. La enviaron a casa con un yeso de fibra de vidrio azul y muletas. Terry se la llevó a su apartamento y la dejó en la cama. Esa noche, él recogió una maleta de cosas de su apartamento e hizo espacio en su armario para su ropa.

—La gente va a pensar que lo hice a propósito, de modo que estarías obligado a atenderme —dijo ella mientras lo observaba cuidadosamente colgar sus vestidos y abrigos. Había algo increíblemente atractivo en la forma en que se aseguraba de que estuviera colgando bien antes de ponerlos en el carril.

—La gente va a pensar que te empujé por las escaleras, de modo que no tendrías más remedio que vivir conmigo.

Ella llamó a Patricia tarde esa noche para decirle las malas noticias. patty estuvo muy preocupada y se disculpó por no haber estado allí para consolar y compadecer a Candy en persona. Envió una cesta enorme de flores y bombones a la tienda al día siguiente y Flamy los dejó en casa de Terry en su camino a su casa. Candy estaba mirándolas con aire taciturno cuando Terry llegó del trabajo esa noche. Su mirada pasó de ella a las flores y de regreso.

— ¿Patricia?

—Es tan buena amiga. No la merezco.

Terry se sentó a un lado de la cama.

—Eres una gran amiga de Patricia. Incluso cuando estaba en mi más ridículo momento en lo que se refiere, entendí eso.

—Una verdadera gran amiga ni siquiera habría olfateado en tu dirección.

— ¿Y a dónde me habría guiado eso? ¿A andar como sonámbulo a lo largo de mi vida?

A pesar de su sentimiento de culpa y miseria, se sintió cálida por sus palabras y la forma en que la miraba. Todavía se sentía como un pequeño milagro para ella que él la amara de la misma manera que ella lo amaba a él. Entonces vio las flores de Patricia por encima del hombro y se desvaneció su sonrisa.

—Llámala, Candy. Si está pesándote tan fuertemente, llámala. Sé que no es lo que quieres, pero tal vez es lo que tienes que hacer para aceptarlo —dijo Terry.

Ella lo miró, mordiéndose el labio. Él probablemente tenía razón, pero odiaba la idea de tener una conversación tan importante por teléfono.

—No puedes dejar esto de lado para siempre, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Agachó la cabeza, odiando que pudiera ver a través de sus excusas a su corazón cobarde. Su mano encontró su mejilla, su mano ahuecando su mandíbula.

—Ella te ama, Candy. Quiere que seas feliz.

—Fuiste suyo durante seis años, Terry. Iba a casarse contigo. No es como si hubiera tomado prestado un par de sus zapatos sin permiso. Tomé prestada su vida.

—Era mi vida, también. ¿No tengo nada que decir en todo esto? ¿Una parte de la culpa? Yo soy el que vine hasta ti en primer lugar. Soy el que te besó y empujó sobre el sofá.

Ella sonrió débilmente a su caballería.

—Yo te besé, idiota, y te arrastré hasta el sofá.

Argumentaron el asunto por unos minutos, lo que condujo inevitablemente a una recreación de los acontecimientos originales… creativamente coreografiado para no lastimarla aun más. Después, mientras Terry yacía dormido a su lado, trató de psicoanalizarse a sí misma para llamar a Patricia. Ella sabía que su postergación rayaba en lo patológico a este punto y que cada día que pasaba sólo empeoraba las cosas. Realmente necesitaba zanjar el asunto. Echó un vistazo a su teléfono en la mesilla de noche, pero no lo levantó. Nunca se había considerado a sí misma una persona débil. Se había alejado de su familia cuando tenía diecinueve años, encarando al mundo sólo con el endeble fondo en su cuenta bancaria escolar para mantener al lobo de la puerta. Se había construido un negocio de la nada, creó una vida por sí misma. Sin embargo, por alguna razón no podía enfrentar a esta situación de frente.

—Date un respiro, Candy.

Volvió la cabeza en la almohada.

—Pensé que estabas durmiendo.

—Y pensé que había conseguido distraerte.

— ¿Es eso lo que fue aquello?

—Entre otras cosas.

Ella sonrió, pero su corazón no estaba en ello.

—No me gusta sentirme de esta manera.

— ¿Culpable?

—Sí. Y débil.

—No eres débil.

—Entonces, ¿por qué es tan difícil para mí?

—Debido a que Patricia es tu familia sustituta.

Lo dijo como si fuera perfectamente obvio, más claro que la nariz en su cara. Ella se incorporó sobre un codo, paralizada.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿No puedes verlo? —preguntó, sus ojos azules suaves—. Ya habías perdido a una familia, y Patricia llenó el vacío. Ella se convirtió en tu hermana, tu madre y padre, todo en uno. Tú hiciste lo mismo por ella, en mi opinión. La ayudaste a sobrevivir a sus abuelos. Ustedes se salvaron entre sí. Y ahora tienes miedo de que la historia va a repetirse y que una vez que la verdad de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros le sea revelado, Patricia te rechazará de la misma manera que lo hizo tu padre.

Era tan simple, tan obvio. Candy yació conteniendo las lágrimas, ridículamente ahogada durante el conciso resumen de Terry para asumir su situación. Había estado tan segura de que había lidiado con todas esas cosas con su padre y su madrastra, que lo tenía bajo control y sin embargo allí estaba, levantando su fea cabeza otra vez.

— ¿Algo de esto alguna vez desaparece? —preguntó ella después de una larga pausa.

—En mi experiencia, no. Pero tienes que saber dónde están enterrados los cuerpos, y aprender cómo evitarlos y cómo lidiar con ellos cuando no puedes evitarlos.

Candy observó su rostro en la penumbra, y luego se acercó a pasar un dedo a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula erizada.

— ¿Cómo te volviste tan inteligente?

—De la manera más difícil. De la misma manera que te hiciste tan fuerte. Y tú eres fuerte, Candy. Vas a sobrevivir a esto, pase lo que pase.

Ella lo amaba por no adornar las cosas, por no tratar de predecir la respuesta de Patricia.

— ¿Crees que debería llamarla?

—Creo que deberías dejar de cargar toda esta culpa alrededor y aceptar que se te permite ser feliz. Y si hablar con Patricia va a lograr eso, entonces sí, llámala.

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando sonó el teléfono. Terry se lo pasó. Ella echó un vistazo al identificador de llamada y respiró hondo.

—Es patty.

Era como si el destino se estuviera sumando a las palabras alentadoras de Terry. Diciéndole que ahora era el momento para desahogarse. Terry levantó una ceja en una pregunta silenciosa.

—Está bien —dijo ella, asintiendo—. Está bien.

Había llegado el momento. Pasar más allá. Tenía que enfrentarse a las consecuencias y seguir adelante. Incluso si eso le iba a doler como el infierno. Ella y Terry no podían avanzar hasta que lidiara con esto. Él había sido muy cuidadoso de no mencionar sus propios sentimientos en cualquiera de sus discusiones hasta ahora, pero sabía que a él le irritaba que su relación no fuera todavía pública.

Ella tomó la llamada.

—Hola, patty. —Su voz salió extraña, tensa y un poco alta.

— Candy. Gracias a Dios que estas ahí. Quería que fueras la primero en saberlo… Stear me pidió que me casara con él, ¡y dije que sí!

Por un segundo Candy se quedó sin habla. Parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de empujar su cerebro aturdido en acción. Patricia había volado a Australia hace cuatro meses. ¿Y ahora se va a casar? Todo fue demasiado rápido, demasiado loco, incluso para una mujer que acababa de darle vuelta a su vida.

— ¿Candy? ¿Todavía estás ahí?

Candy recogió sus pensamientos dispersos entre sí y se obligó a decir lo esperado, a pesar de que su cabeza estaba llena de dudas.

—Lo estoy. Estoy impresionada. Es una noticia increíble. —Miró a Terry a medida que se daba cuenta de golpe que esta noticia podría ser más que un poco chocante para él, también.

No importa lo que dijera, no importa que esté con ella ahora y que supiera en su interior que él era feliz, la noticia de que Patricia se casaba con alguien tan pronto después de romper con él, tendría que doler. No sería humano si no. Estiró el brazo y tomó su mano, consiente que sus siguientes palabras iban muy bien y realmente dar lío en cuanto a qué iba el tema de conversación con Patricia.

— ¿Has fijado una fecha?

Observó cómo la compresión iluminó el rostro de Terry. Dejó caer la mirada a la sábana, eficazmente cerrándose en sus pensamientos. Le apretó la mano.

—Prepárate… estamos planeándolo para junio —dijo Patricia —. Sé que suena absolutamente loco, pero mis abuelos han decidido que quieren venir aquí. Quieren conocer a Stear y ver dónde voy a vivir. Han reservado el pasaje para junio y decidimos que sería la oportunidad perfecta para matar algunos pájaros de un solo tiro.

—Correcto.

—No será grande o lujoso, sólo nuestros amigos más cercanos y familia. Sé que estás enclaustrada por tu tobillo en este momento, pero estará todo bien dentro de ocho semanas, ¿no es así? —El tono de Patricia era persuasivo.

Terry seguía mirando las sábanas.

—Estoy segura que estará bien. Y si no es así, iré de todos modos.

¿Qué otra cosa podía decir, después de todo? A pesar de haber decidido hace cinco minutos que confesaría todo, sin importar qué, no había manera de ser la aguafiestas que arruinara la emoción y felicidad de su mejor amiga. Y Patricia estaba feliz. La irradiaba en cada palabra que decía. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Candy estaría loca de alegría por su amiga, pero con Terry sentado pensativamente a su lado y la culpa siempre presente haciendo su estómago pesado, su propia reacción fue mucho más comprometida y complicada.

—Se feliz por mí, Candy —dijo Patricia en voz baja, obviamente, captando un poco las confusiones de Candy, a pesar de la distancia entre ellas—. Stear me hace feliz. Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

—Estoy muy contenta por ti, patty. No tienes idea de cuánto. Sólo estoy tratando de organizar las ideas en mi cabeza, eso es todo.

—Sé que es rápido. Pero es lo correcto. Lo sé en mis huesos. ¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación, Candy? ¿La absoluta certeza instintiva?

La mirada de Candy bajó a donde su mano todavía estaba agarrada a Terry.

—Sí. He tenido esa sensación.

—Te quiero mucho, lo sabes, ¿verdad? No puedo esperar a verte para que conozcas a Stear y mostrarte todo Melbourne. Te va a encantar aquí.

—Envíame un correo con las fechas y reservaré mi boleto esta noche.

—Genial. Escucha. Tengo que seguir moviéndome, tengo que hacer un par de llamadas más. Bebe una copa de champán en mi nombre, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré.

La comunicación se cortó y Candy dejó su teléfono en la mesita de noche.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Terry levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Estoy bien.

—Aun así, debe haber sido una sorpresa para ti.

— ¿Quieres la verdad? La única vez que he pensado en Patricia en los últimos meses, es en relación a ti.

—Oh. Bueno… está bien.

Era bueno. Pero por alguna razón todavía se sentía incómoda. Como si él no estuviera diciéndole toda la verdad.

Se levantó de la cama, tratando de alcanzar sus bóxers. Vio como se los puso. ¿Era solo ella, o estaban sus hombros rígidos? ¿Cómo si estuviera manteniéndose bajo control de alguna manera?

— ¿Seguro que estas bien? Porque no me importa si tienes que hablar de eso…

— Candy. No estoy molesto por Patricia.

Tiró de las sábanas un poco más alto, metiéndola debajo de sus axilas.

—Pero estás molesto por algo, ¿no?

Él era abogado, siempre muy claro con las palabras, y no había otra explicación para la forma en que había formulado su respuesta.

—No estoy molesto, en sí. Frustrado es una palabra mejor. —Había algo más que un toque de desafío en su postura cuando la enfrentó—. ¿Cuándo vas a decirle, Candy?

Parpadeó hacia él.

— ¿Crees que debería haberle dicho hoy? ¿A pesar de que está en la luna por estar comprometida?

Porque simplemente no se le había ocurrido confesar una vez que había oído la noticia de Patricia, y estaba segura que Terry estaría en la misma página. Después de todo, este era un gran día para patty. Un inmenso día.

—Sí, lo creo. Creo que lo hemos aplazado por los sentimientos de Patricia más que suficiente. ¿No crees?

Estaba enojado con ella. Decepcionado. Podía oírlo en su voz. Su estómago cayó con consternación.

—No quiero arruinar nada para ella.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Continuaremos escondiéndonos por toda la ciudad, preocupándonos de ser encontrados por alguien que nos conoce? ¿Y tú vas a seguir volviéndote loca, cada segundo preguntándote cómo va a reaccionar Patricia, enfermándote por eso?

Lo miró fijamente. Nunca lo había mencionado otra vez, pero esa noche fuera del restaurante tailandés había dejado obviamente un mal sabor en su boca. No le había gustado mentir sobre estar con él, tampoco, pero había sido un mal necesario. Patricia tenía que oír de ellos por Candy, no a través de alguien más. Pensaba que él lo entendía.

—Sabes lo mucho que significa para mí. —Ellos habían acabado de tener una conversación entera sobre ello. ¿Cómo pudo pasar de ser tan comprensivo y empático hace diez minutos a esto?

—Lo hago. Sé que la quieres. Pero te amo, Candy, y no quiero sentir que nuestro futuro está en espera mientras esperamos a que sea el momento perfecto para que Patricia pueda oír de nosotros.

—Entonces, ¿qué? ¿La llamo de vuelta ahora mismo y sólo descargo esto en ella? ¿Mientras que está bebiendo champán con su nuevo prometido? —Su voz sonaba alta y temblorosa por la emoción.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no? ¿Crees que alguna vez va a ser el momento perfecto, Candy? Porque puedo decirte ahora mismo, no lo habrá. La próxima vez va a estar embarazada, o comenzando un nuevo trabajo, o su abuela estará mal, o algo va a pasar con Stear. Si sigues buscando, siempre habrá una excusa para no decírselo.

—No voy a arruinar la boda de mi mejor amiga. No con una llamada telefónica desde el otro lado del planeta de mierda.

—Sí. Lo tengo. Mensaje recibido bien y verdaderamente comprendido, gracias.

Se puso una camisa y salió de la habitación. Candy se quedó mirando fijamente el lugar donde había estado de pie. La bilis quemaba en su garganta. Se llevó las palmas de las manos contra su pecho. Había estado esperando que la burbuja estallara, ¿cierta? Sabía lo que venía a continuación. El enojo. La culpa. Todas las formas en que se había equivocado. Todas las formas en que lo había decepcionado. Había estado así antes. El corazón le latía aceleradamente, golpeando duro dentro de su pecho. El pánico amenazaba con hundirla. Tomó una respiración entrecortada. Tenía que protegerse a sí misma. Tenía que mantener la calma y mantener la cabeza despejada. Y necesitaba conseguir vestirse. Ahora mismo. Lanzó la sábana a un lado, se estiró a buscar sus muletas.

Terry maldijo para sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia la cocina. Maldita Patricia. Por qué la mujer no podía haber aplazado el gran anuncio durante treinta minutos más… Candy había estado a punto de llamar y purgar su culpabilidad de una vez por todas, y ahora estaba de regreso al punto de partida. O tal vez estaba engañándose a sí mismo en ese aspecto. Después de todo ella había logrado encontrar cuatro meses de excusas hasta ahora. Tal vez habría encontrado otra excusa aun si Patricia no hubiera anunciado su compromiso. Agarró la sartén y la bajó de golpe sobre la estufa, luego asaltó en la despensa por cebollas y ajo. Estaba cortando la parte superior de la segunda cebolla cuando Candy apareció en el umbral. Se había vestido y recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo apretada. Porque todavía estaba enojado con ella, no dijo nada de inmediato, simplemente se mantuvo lejos picando la cebolla.

—El taxi llegará en diez minutos. Necesito que saques mi maleta del estante superior del armario para que pueda empacar.

Su voz sonaba tan tranquila que por un momento pensó que le había oído mal. Dejó el cuchillo en la mesa.

— ¿Qué?

—Necesito que bajes mi maleta para que pueda empacar.

La miró fijamente. ¿Quería empacar sus cosas? ¿Debido a que habían tenido una pelea? ¿Porque la había empujado a decirle a Patricia, sin importar las circunstancias? Por un momento se balanceó, completamente fuera de balance. Luego registró que estaba temblando y pálida, con todo el cuerpo vibrando por la intensidad de sus emociones y fue golpeado con un destello cegador y doloroso de revelación. Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, hubiera interpretado el anuncio de Candy como una táctica para conseguir salirse con la suya. Una táctica extrema e infantil, pero una táctica, no obstante. O estás de acuerdo conmigo o me voy. Pero ésta era Candy, quien había sido tratada de niña como una sinvergüenza insolente cuando había sido explotada y finalmente expulsada de su casa por ser demasiado perturbadora. En la experiencia de Candy, las peleas con sus seres queridos no eran vías para comprometerse: eran rápidos caminos al alejamiento. Querían decir recriminaciones, juicios y, en última instancia, ser enviada al mundo por su cuenta. O, en este caso, de nuevo a su apartamento, cojeando sobre muletas.

Frente a lo que ella creía que era inminente rechazo, Candy había optado por hacer un ataque preventivo. Si su corazón no estuviera rompiéndose por ella, casi podía encontrarse a sí mismo aplaudiendo su desfachatez.

— Candy… —Se acercó a ella sin vacilación, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, con muletas y todo—. No quiero que te vayas a ninguna parte, ¿de acuerdo? El hecho de que no estamos de acuerdo en algo no significa que no te amo. Siempre te amaré, no importa lo que pase.

Estaba muy quieta e indiferente en sus brazos, pero él sabía en sus entrañas y corazón que estaba en el camino correcto. Lo sabía, porque la conocía. Le dio un beso en la frente.

—Amor… ¿Crees que voy a dejarte ir ahora que te tengo en mis garras? ¿Crees que quiero volver a la vida en blanco y negro ahora que sé como luce el tecnicolor?

Ella se estremeció, luego hundió la cara en su cuello y le echó los brazos alrededor. Su agarre era fuerte, casi doloroso en su intensidad.

—Lo siento, soy un completo desastre. Lamento no saber cómo hacer esto. Por favor créeme cuando digo que te amo, Terry, por favor, cree que esta cosa con patty no tiene nada que ver con lo mucho que significas para mí…

Él la acunó por la parte posterior de la cabeza y la abrazó mientras sollozaba, doliéndole en el pecho. Tendría que haber roto la nariz de William White esa noche en el Club Savage. Tendría que golpear al otro hombre claramente para mediados de la próxima semana por el daño que había hecho a una joven chica vulnerable que sólo había necesitado amor, protección y confort en vez de haber recibido nada más que condenación. Para su crédito eterno, Candy había pasado por encima del trato que se le había dado y mantuvo la cabeza en alto, sobrevivió, pero había habido un precio por aquella supervivencia, y lo estaba pagando ahora. Los dos lo estaban.

—Te creo, cariño. Está bien. Estamos bien, Candy.

Ella se apartó de su abrazo para poder mirarlo a los ojos, los suyos nadando con lágrimas. La incertidumbre en su rostro casi lo mata. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo adorable que era. Cuán preciosa, valiente y especial. Sin embargo, debe haber visto algo en sus ojos para tranquilizarla, porque parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo. Arrastró una silla y se sentó, tirando de ella en su regazo.

—No voy a ninguna parte, y tú tampoco —dijo en voz baja.

La tensión restante se filtró fuera de su cuerpo. Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, tan simple y confiada como un niño. Él cerró los ojos, respiró el aroma de su perfume, y tomó una decisión. Dejaría que Candy encontrara su propio camino y tiempo para decirle a Patricia. Mientras tanto, él escucharía, tomaría su mano y ofrecería su consejo, pero no la presionaría. Ahora comprendía la profundidad de las heridas que la recorrían. Lo difícil que era para ella confiar en que podía cometer sus propios errores y todavía merecer el amor. Un día, lo sabría en su interior, ya que iba a ser su misión de vida para que así sea. Pero por ahora…

Esperaría, y confiaría en que Candy lo descubriera por sí misma.

* * *

feliz tarde


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

Capítulo 12

Candy se despertó al día siguiente sintiéndose como si alguien se hubiera colado mientras dormía y la golpeara con un bate de cricket. Tenía los ojos doloridos y arenosos, su cuerpo pesado. Mientras yacía en la cama, escuchando el sonido de Terry en la ducha, se le ocurrió que estaba sufriendo el equivalente emocional de una resaca. Había chocado contra un muro con Terry anoche. Se había preparado para el impacto, segura de que los meses más felices de su vida estaban a punto de colisionar... Pero habían sobrevivido. Terry ya estaba llamándolo su primera pelea. Por un lado, la aterrorizaba pensar que nunca podría sentirse tan peligrosamente en desacuerdo con él, pero también había algo extrañamente reconfortante en la idea de que Terry no estuviera intimidado por la perspectiva. Que él esperaba que tuvieran un número de peleas dos, tres, cuatro y sobrevivieran, y mucho más. Iba a tomarle algún tiempo conseguir hacer entrar en su cabeza el concepto, pero estaba dispuesta a trabajar en ello. Es curioso, cuando consideraba la frecuencia con la que ella y Terry habían estado enfrentados en el pasado. Pero incluso cuando tenía el poder de hacerle daño en aquel entonces, ahora tenía su corazón y su felicidad, en la palma de su mano. La ducha se quedó en silencio. Se apartó el cabello de la cara y se sentó, ajustando las mantas sobre su yeso. Treinta segundos más tarde, Terry salió del baño, una toalla colgada bajo en sus caderas. Como siempre las gotas de agua aún se aferraban a sus hombros. Lo había reprendido varias veces por su técnica de secado descuidada, pero él afirmaba que prefería el "secado al aire". Él sonrió cuando vio que estaba despierta.

—Hola.

—Hola.

—Dame cinco minutos y te traeré el desayuno.

— Terry, antes de que te vayas... Quiero hablar de Patty.

Dudó un momento y luego fue a sentarse al lado de la cama.

—Adelante.

Ella arrugó el borde de la sábana.

—Sé que he hecho un desastre de todo esto. Debería haber hablado directamente con Patricia desde el principio. Debería haberlo hecho, pero no lo hice, porque soy una enorme gallina.

Él extendió la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—No eres una gallina.

—Lo soy. Un cobarde, cobarde flan. Pero quiero hacerte una promesa. Iré a Australia para la boda. Haré cualquier cosa que Patricia necesite para hacer su día hermoso y perfecto, porque se lo merece. Pero entonces se lo diré. Cara a cara. Sé que preferirías que sea más pronto...

—Está bien, Candy. Es tu decisión. Cualquiera con la que estés cómoda.

—Tú también tienes que estar cómodo con esto.

—Estoy cómodo si tú lo estás.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Esto es porque me convertí en una completa psicópata anoche, ¿verdad? Has decidido que no soy capaz de ser claramente racional sobre este tema y estás optando por salirte.

—No estoy optando por salirme de ninguna cosa. Como he dicho, es tu decisión. Pero si quieres mi opinión, después de la boda es un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Pero preferirías antes de la boda.

Sonrió ligeramente y se inclinó para besarla.

—Repite después de mí: es tu decisión.

Se puso de pie y desapareció de nuevo en el cuarto de baño. Se mordió el labio, pensando en sus palabras, decidió simplemente llevarlo a su valor nominal. Había dicho que se sentía cómodo si ella estaba cómoda. Eligió creerle. Después de todo, él no le había mentido todavía. Así que. En ocho semanas, más o menos, todo habría terminado. Patricia sabría.

Finalmente.

Un enfermizo tirón de adrenalina apretó su vientre. Esta vez, no habría vuelta atrás. Ninguna excusa. Sin acobardarse. Le había hecho una promesa a Terry, y la mantendría. Sin importar lo que pase. No importa lo que apareciera más temprano que tarde. Tenía programado quitarse su yeso a principios de mayo, pero una radiografía demostró que el hueso no había reparado en sí ni de lejos tanto como a su médico le hubiera gustado. Fue sentenciada a dos semanas más con el yeso. Dos semanas se convirtieron en tres antes de que fuera capaz de negociar su yeso por el aumento de la movilidad de una bota médica. O lo que ella esperaba sería una mayor movilidad, al menos. Sus expectativas bajaron brutalmente después de que pasó la primera media hora cojeando. Sus huesos todavía-en-curación dolían, mientras se vinculaban estrechamente y estaba sudorosa, temblorosa y más que un poco llorosa por el tiempo que estuvo detrás del mostrador de su tienda.

—Esto es un desastre —le dijo a Terry cuando llamó para ver cómo había ido su cita—. ¿Cómo voy a subir al avión? No voy a ser capaz de ir al baño. Voy a tener que usar un maldito pañal de astronauta o algo para sobrevivir el viaje.

—Lo solucionaremos —dijo con calma.

En ese momento fue suficiente para calmarla, pero no fue hasta que estuvo dos días cerca de su fecha de salida que se enteró de lo que la versión de Terry de "lo solucionaremos" implicaba.

—No puedo pedirte que hagas esto, Terry —dijo mientras miraba el billete de avión que acababa de deslizar sobre la mesa entre ellos. Un billete para que él la acompañara a Australia, interpretando el papel de su propio personal de enfermería/asistente/chofer.

—No me lo pediste, me estoy ofreciendo. —Estaba recién llegado a casa del trabajo y usando uno de los trajes de tres piezas que una vez había encontrado cargado y aburrido. Ahora pensaba que eran los más sexy y más provocativos artículos de ropa en la historia del mundo—. Te voy a subir al avión y te haré cruzar la aduana, entonces desapareceré. Me quedaré en un hotel agradable, disfrutaré de algunas galerías, echaré un vistazo a algunos canguros y koalas, y cuando la boda haya terminado te veré en algún lugar y tendremos nuestra fiesta privada.

Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos mientras procesaba la extraordinaria y desinteresada generosidad detrás de su oferta.

—Te amo por ofrecerte, pero no puedo dejar que lo hagas. Es demasiado.

—No lo es, Candy. Es mínimo en lo que a mí respecta. Quiero que seas feliz. Necesito que estés a salvo.

Ella no podía hablar porque las estúpidas lágrimas que habían estado presionando en la parte posterior de sus ojos se deslizaban por su rostro.

—Esas son lágrimas de felicidad, ¿no? —Preguntó mientras la tomaba en sus brazos—. ¿Lágrimas de estoy-contenta-de-que-volaremos-juntos-a-Australia?

Ella presionó su rostro contra su hombro y finalmente encontró el coraje para expresar la certeza en su corazón.

—No te merezco.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, una banda feroz, indomable de músculos y tendones.

—Sí lo haces, Candy. Y te merezco. Los dos hemos ganado con creces nuestra oportunidad de ser felices. No voy a sentirme culpable por agarrarla con las dos manos, y no voy a dejar que te sientas culpable, tampoco.

No se molestó en tratar de disuadirlo de su gesto galante después de eso. La realidad era que necesitaba desesperadamente su ayuda, algo que se hizo más que evidente incluso antes de que hubiera salido para el aeropuerto. A pesar de sacrificar su guardarropa por debajo de lo esencial, era casi imposible para ella cojear con su bota y transportar su maleta de muy modesto tamaño detrás de ella.

—Relájate —dijo Terry mientras tomaba el mango de la maleta de sus manos—. Por eso es por lo que estoy aquí. Piensa en mí como tu propio Tenzing Norgay* personal.

Pensaba en él como su salvador personal desde el momento en que había soportado casi veinte horas en el aire para aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Melbourne. Había discutido con azafatas en su nombre, la acompañó al baño, dejó descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras dormía, compartió su iPad con ella cuando se aburría, y en general la trataba como si fuera la persona más preciosa, y más importante en el mundo para él. No había pensado que fuera posible amarlo más, pero al estar en el extremo receptor de su tierna, atenta, protectora y considerada oferta le hizo preguntarse cómo alguna vez había sobrevivido sin él en su vida. Al mismo tiempo, mientras más cerca estaba de Australia, más nerviosa y ansiosa se sentía. Se dijo una y otra vez que no había nada de qué preocuparse —había tomado ya la decisión de no arrojarse a merced de Patricia hasta después de la boda— pero eso no detuvo el hecho que su estómago se revolviera y que su corazón se acelerara mientras ella y Terry hacían su lento y laborioso camino a lo largo del vestíbulo después de desembarcar del avión.

— ¿Quieres sentarte por unos minutos? —preguntó Terry en voz baja una vez que habían pasado la aduana.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Todavía tenía que recoger su equipaje y era muy consciente de que Patricia estaría esperando en el otro lado de la puerta de llegada.

—Sólo quiero superar esto y que se acabe. Y una vez que la vea todo va a estar bien. —Sonaba más confiada de lo que se sentía. No estaba segura de una cosa como tal. De hecho, una parte de ella estaba aterrorizada de que al momento en que Patricia la mirara fuera capaz de percibir su secreta culpa.

—Te he traído algo para la suerte —dijo Terry —. Me han funcionado con un lujo absoluto desde que las he tenido.

Ella frunció el ceño mientras él sacaba algo pequeño y negro del bolsillo de su abrigo antes de inclinarse y deslizarlo a través del de ella.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Él simplemente arqueó una ceja misteriosamente. Ella introdujo la mano en su bolsillo y se encontró con el fresco deslizamiento de la seda. Le llevó un segundo comprender que estaba sintiendo su propia ropa interior, el conjunto que le había regalado en la cena de Anny y Archie hace todos esos meses. Una carcajada brotó desde su interior. Los ojos de Terry le sonrieron, su boca arqueándose hacia arriba en la esquina. Parecía satisfecho de sí mismo y un poco remangado y muy, muy querido para ella.

—Llevabas esto a través de la Línea Horaria Internacional sólo por este momento, ¿verdad?

—Pensé que podrías necesitar un arma secreta.

Ella deslizó su dedo en el cinturón de sus pantalones y lo arrastró más cerca.

—Tú eres mi arma secreta.

Alguien los empujó desde atrás y miró por encima del hombro, dándose cuenta de que estaban bloqueando parcialmente el camino.

—Adelante. Hagamos esto —dijo Terry firmemente.

Se dejó barrer a lo largo del carrusel de equipaje, luego lo dejó dirigirla a través de la comprobación de la cuarentena final. Sólo cuando estuvieron a la vista de las puertas de cristal opaco que llevaban a la zona de espera —y a Patricia— llegaron a una parada.

—Llámame cuando puedas, ¿de acuerdo? Programé la información de mi hotel en tu teléfono. Estoy a pocos minutos en taxi si me necesitas. En cualquier momento, de día o de noche. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí.

Metió un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, su rostro muy serio.

—No importa lo que pase, vamos a estar bien, Candy. Pase lo que pase. —Envolvió sus dedos fríos y húmedos en torno a la empuñadura de su maleta con ruedas y dio un paso atrás—. En cualquier momento, de día o de noche —repitió. Se hizo a un lado para permitir que otros pasajeros pasaran. Lo miró, luego miró hacia las puertas de cristal. Dio un paso, luego otro. Pero se sentía mal dejarlo atrás como un secreto sucio que tenía que ocultar. Se sentía mal a un nivel visceral, primario, innegable.

Ella lo amaba. Él era su futuro, su corazón. Pudo haber mezclado, desordenado sus sentimientos respecto al hecho de que una vez había pertenecido a su amiga, pero no había duda en su corazón que él era el hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida, con la bendición de Dios. Simplemente no podía abandonarlo para poder mantener un subterfugio infantil que había ido demasiado, demasiado lejos. No podía poner la comodidad y felicidad de Patricia por delante de la de él. Sencillamente no podía. Moviéndose torpemente giró sobre el tacón de su bota. Él la miraba con el rostro solemne, y sus cejas se elevaron hacia el nacimiento del cabello con curiosidad mientras arrastraba los pies hacia él.

— ¿Qué está mal? —preguntó, estirándose para sujetar su mano. Cómo le gustaba que su primer pensamiento fuera para ella, por su felicidad y bienestar.

—Ven conmigo.

Sus manos se apretaron alrededor de las de ella.

—Patricia estará esperándote.

—Lo sé. Ven conmigo.

—Candy…

No le dio oportunidad de convencerla de ello.

—No quiero mentir sobre ti, sobre nosotros nunca más. Sé que es un horrible momento por lo de la boda, pero es exactamente como dijiste, siempre habrá algo. No quiero esconderte, Terry. Te amo. Y si lo que ha pasado entre nosotros es un problema para Patricia, entonces que así sea.

Sintió como si un enorme peso se hubiera levantado de su pecho mientras decía las palabras. Como si hubiera dibujado su propia línea en la arena. Amaba a Terry. No lo dejaría atrás, como si se avergonzara de él. Él estudió su cara durante un instante, luego asintió.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

—Lo es.

—Entonces vamos.

Se tomó un momento para apilar su equipaje por encima del de él, luego se dirigieron hacia la salida directamente, su brazo sosteniéndola todo el camino. Hubo una fracción de segundo cuando llegaron a las puertas cuando su estómago cayó tan dramáticamente que se sintió enferma. Entonces se abrieron paso y se enfrentaron a un mar caótico de rostros esperanzados, expectantes. Recorrió la multitud, buscando el cabello Castaño de Patricia. Había visto fotos de Stear, pero no estaba segura de que la reconociera fácilmente. Su mirada se deslizó sobre caras desconocidas, la adrenalina haciendo acelerar su pulso y poniendo sus palmas sudorosas.

—Por ahí —dijo Terry, su voz tranquila y profunda.

Siguió su línea de visión más allá de un grupo de gente que se agolpaba contra la barrera donde una pareja alta, morena estaban de pie lado a lado. Se encontró mirando a los ojos castaños de Patricia mientras ella apretaba los dedos contra su boca en un gesto inequívoco de shock. Candy levantó la barbilla, preparándose para la condena mientras su vieja amiga procesaba lo que la presencia de Terry al lado de Candy debía significar. El hombre que estaba junto a Patricia le dijo algo y ésta desvió la mirada hacia él. Candy notó por primera vez que había estado conteniendo el aliento y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. La mano de Terry presionó cálidamente contra su espalda.

—Ella te ama. Recuerda eso —dijo.

Candy apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que Patricia comenzara a abrirse paso a empujones a través de la multitud para alcanzarlos. Candy arrastró los pies hacia adelante, haciendo todo lo posible por pasar las barreras. Y entonces Patricia estuvo frente a ella, con sus ojos llenos de preguntas.

—Intenté decírtelo una docena de veces, pero estaba demasiado asustada —dijo Candy, la verdad escapando de ella—. Simplemente sucedió, no era mi intención, pero lo amo, patty. Lo amo tanto…

Rompió en llanto, seis meses cargados de confusión y culpa encontrando su camino a través de sus conductos lacrimales. El brazo de Terry rodeó sus hombros incluso cuando Patricia se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

— Candy.

La preocupación y la calidez en la voz de su amiga de alguna forma atravesaron la emoción hinchándose en la garganta de Candy. Parpadeó, apartando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano. Esta no era la forma en que quería hacer nada de esto. Quería ser serena y madura, y quería darle a Patricia todas las oportunidades para expresar sus sentimientos. En vez de eso, estaba aquí parada con una estúpida bota médica en su pierna y lágrimas de niña rodando por su rostro.

— ¿Por qué no encontramos un lugar más privado, quitarnos un poco del medio?—sugirió una profunda voz.

Ella le dio un vistazo al futuro esposo de Patricia, captando su corto cabello oscuro y sus penetrantes ojos castaños detrás de sus gafas. Como Patricia, él estaba bronceado, incluso a pesar de que estaban en mitad del invierno australiano. Candy le lanzó una rápida mirada sin palabras a Terry y él asintió ligeramente para dejarle saber que estaba bien con el arreglo. Candy fue muy consciente de Patricia registrando el pequeño intercambio y contuvo el impulso de apurarse a explicar de nuevo mientras se abrían camino a la cafetería en la esquina más alejada de la sala de llegadas. Sin que nadie dijera nada, ella y Patricia gravitaron hacia la mesa en la esquina más alejada, mientras los hombres se retiraron al mostrador. Ambas estuvieron en silencio por un momento después de que se deslizaron en sus asientos. Candy luchó contra el impulso de revolverse, presionando sus manos planas sobre la mesa.

—Lo lamento. Esta no es la forma en la que quería decírtelo —dijo ella en voz baja, obligándose a encontrar los ojos de Patricia.

Lo que vio ahí fue predominantemente confusión.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo...? —preguntó Patricia.

—Casi seis meses. Más o menos desde que regresó de verte en Australia. Sentí lástima por él y le llevé una botella de licor. Una especie de ofrenda de paz para que él ahogara sus penas. Se negó a aceptarla, pero se la dejé de todas formas. Luego se emborrachó y llamó a mi puerta, queriendo saber por qué le había comprado una botella de licor y… las cosas se pusieron un poco locas.

Patricia frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué le compraste licor?

—Porque a él le gusta. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que lo probamos después de que vimos ese espectáculo en el Criterion…?

Patricia sacudió la cabeza, todavía luciendo perpleja. Candy sonrió con una sonrisa pequeña y apretada.

—Incluso entonces me daba cuenta de cosas sobre él, a pesar de que no quería hacerlo. Supongo que por eso siempre me desagradaba tanto, porque lo tenía metido bajo la piel. Incluso cuando era tuyo.

Miró directamente a los ojos de Patricia cuando lo dijo, queriendo ser valiente sobre esta única cosa, al menos. Tentativamente, se estiró y tomó la mano de Patricia. Esperó que su amiga se apartara o se tensara, pero los dedos de Patricia se cerraron alrededor de los suyos en un cálido y firme agarre. Eso fue un bálsamo para el corazón de Candy devastado por la culpa. Necesitaba desesperadamente el perdón de su amiga.

—La última cosa que quería era traicionarte, herirte o decepcionarte, patty. Por favor cree eso. Cuando comenzó, no creí que fuese real. Pensaba que era este loco asunto del sexo, nada excepto una química extraña y aberrante. Pero luego siguió su camino, y cuando caí en cuenta de que lo amaba, me sentí como si hubiese estado mintiéndote a ti y a mí durante años. Pero no lo sabía, patty, lo juro. Nunca lo supe hasta esa noche en que él vino y nos besamos por primera vez.

—Recuerdo la forma en que ustedes solían ser —dijo lentamente Patricia —. Como gatos enfurecidos. Tal vez debí haberlo sabido entonces. Toda esa pasión debía venir de alguna parte, ¿cierto?

Su mirada era escrutadora mientras exploraba el rostro de Candy.

—Tienes derecho a estar furiosa, patty—dijo Candy —. Tienes derecho a insultarme o lo que necesites hacer. Si no quieres que esté en la boda, está bien, también.

Candy esperó que su amiga respondiera, con el cuerpo tan tenso y tan erguido en su silla que le dolía.

— ¿Él te hace feliz?

—Sí.

—Te ves bien. Igual que él.

—Él lo está.

La mano de Patricia se retorció en la suya de modo que era ella la que estaba agarrando la mano de Candy.

—Entonces estoy contenta.

Era una respuesta tan sencilla y generosa. Tan abierta y tolerante. Demasiado buena para ser cierto.

—No puedes estarlo.

— ¿Por qué no, Candy? —preguntó Patricia, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, una pequeña sonrisa burlona en los labios.

—Porque saliste con él. Dormiste con él. Fue tuyo una vez. Y te mentí. Elegí el sexo con él por encima de mi lealtad hacia ti.

—Debe haber sido un sexo bastante asombroso, Candy, porque eres la persona más leal que conozco.

Había una luz bailando en los ojos de Patricia, una invitación para que Candy se relajara. Candy sacudió la cabeza, reacia —incapaz— de aceptar la reacción de su amiga al pie de la letra. Patricia no podía ser tan tolerante, de mente tan abierta, tan generosa. Simplemente no podía ser posible.

—Puede que no haya querido casarme con él, pero Terry todavía es una de mis personas favoritas en todo el mundo, Candy —dijo Patricia —. Igual que tú. ¿Por qué no estaría feliz por ustedes dos? ¿Qué clase de egoísta perra envidiosa sería si les concediera de mala gana esa felicidad a ustedes dos cuando tengo a Stear?

Todo era tan diferente a lo que Candy se había preparado para resistir. Sin rabia, sin culpar a alguien, sin acusaciones. Sólo aceptación. Y confianza. Su mirada encontró a Terry en el mostrador donde estaba esperando con Stear. Sus ojos se trabaron a través de la cafetería. Ella vio su comprensión, su amor, y recordó las cosas que él le había dicho, sobre su miedo a perder a su familia y cómo ella merecía amor y felicidad. Recordaba cómo la había abrazado después de su primera pelea y le había dicho que sin importar qué, siempre la amaría. Regresó su atención a Patricia y tomo una decisión consciente. Eligió tomarle la palabra a su amiga. Eligió creer que Patricia la amaba tanto como Candy la amaba, y que quería su felicidad tanto como Candy quería la de Patricia. Eligió aceptar que ella no necesitaba perdonarla, porque Patricia confiaba en ella. Y eligió creer que era digna de esa confianza, al igual que era digna del amor de Terry. Porque ella no era una puta innata. No era irresponsable o atribulada ni intentaba llamar la atención. No era un fastidio, una sinvergüenza, un lastre para ser descartado lo más pronto posible. Era amada. Era valorada. Tenía importancia. Respiró profunda y purificadoramente, y entonces dejó salir el aliento. Luego levantó la mano de Patricia hasta sus labios y le besó el dorso con ternura, amorosamente.

—Gracias.

Los ojos de Patricia se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Gracias a ti, Candy. Por tanto a lo largo de los años. Por ser mi coraje. Por mantenerme cuerda. Por ayudarme a encontrarme a mí misma.

Candy no estaba segura de cuál de las dos se levantó primero, ella o Patricia pero repentinamente ambas estaban de pie, con los brazos envueltos una alrededor de la otra. Candy presionó su mejilla contra la de su amiga y dejó que la aceptación de Patricia se filtrara en sus huesos. Después de la cantidad exacta de tiempo, Patricia aflojó su abrazo y ambas dieron medio paso hacia atrás.

—Vamos, vayamos a casa —dijo Patricia.

—En realidad, creo que Terry tiene un auto reservado.

El rostro de Patricia decayó un poco.

— ¿No vas a quedarte con nosotros?

Candy le echó un vistazo a Terry otra vez. Él estaba hablando con Stear, enfocado en el otro hombre. Su camisa estaba arrugada de horas de vuelo, su cabello revuelto. Lucía cansado y hermoso, e increíblemente sexy.

—A menos que tengas la mejor insonorización conocida por el hombre, no creo que sea una buena idea —dijo ella.

Le tomó un momento a Patricia para entender. Luego su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y soltó una encantada carcajada de sorpresa. Terry y Stear echaron una mirada al otro lado hacia ellas, con sorprendidas expresiones gemelas en sus rostros.

—Bueno. Difícilmente puedo discutir con eso, ¿no es así? —dijo Patricia —. Pero cenarás con nosotros esta noche, ¿no? ¿Ustedes dos?

—Sí. Por supuesto.

Patricia les hizo señas a los hombres para que se unieran a ellas. Terry le lanzó una sutil mirada interrogante y ella metió el brazo a través del suyo y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para hacerle saber que estaba bien. Patricia lo miró, con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

—Entonces, Terry. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Trasnochándote mucho?

—Oh, ya sabes. Esto y aquello.

Candy sonrió para sí misma, divertida por la muy seca respuesta de él. Por pensar que una vez creyó que él no tenía sentido del humor. Los cuatro caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, separándose frente al quiosco de alquiler de autos.

—Los veremos esta noche —dijo Patricia —. Tendremos langostinos. Incluso vamos a hacerlos a la parrilla.

Ella habló con una terrible aproximación al acento australiano. Stear pasó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

—En realidad necesitamos trabajar en eso, patty —dijo él cariñosamente. Ellos intercambiaron una mirada cargada de amor, conocimiento, calor y aceptación. Las últimas reservas de Candy acerca de la decisión de su amiga se escurrieron. Este hombre amaba a Patricia. Sinceramente. Eso sólo podía ser algo bueno. Patricia arrastró más cerca a Candy para un abrazo final antes de clavar a Terry con una mirada.

—Cuida a mi chica, ¿está bien?

Terry alzó las cejas.

— ¿Tu chica?

—Nuestra chica, entonces —dijo Patricia.

Terry se estiró y le tomó la mano a Candy.

—No te preocupes. Lo tengo cubierto.

Candy no pudo evitar sentirse ridículamente conmovida de que hubiera dos personas en el mundo que la amaran lo suficiente para sentirse posesivos con ella. Le dio a patty un último abrazo luego siguió a Terry dentro del quiosco de alquiler. Él deslizó su mano libre alrededor de su cintura mientras llenaba los formularios requeridos. Apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y respiró el olor de su loción para después de afeitar y se permitió sentir la simple paz del momento. Al fin era libre. Libre para amar a Terry con todo su corazón. Libre para ser feliz, sin reservas. Terry esperó hasta que estuvieron en el auto alquilado antes de voltearse hacia ella.

— ¿Entonces fue bien?

—Sí. Ella dijo que quiere que yo sea feliz. Y también tú.

—No necesita preocuparse por mí.

—Lo sé. Ese es mi trabajo.

Sus ojos azules eran muy cálidos mientras examinaba su rostro.

— ¿Entonces estás bien?

—Ahí voy.

Iba a tomar un tiempo para que toda la adrenalina y la ansiedad se drenaran de su sistema. Había estado nerviosa por esto durante casi seis meses.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

Porque ésta había sido una gran mañana para él también.

—Por supuesto. Estoy contigo.

Era una cosa tan sencilla y pequeña para decir. Eso curvó su boca en una sonrisa y atravesó su cansancio y la hizo estar increíblemente feliz de que hubo una vez en la que fue compelida por fuerzas más allá de su comprensión a enfrentar el glacial frío del invierno de Londres para entregar una botella de licor de durazno en la oficina de él.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

Él parecía desconcertado.

— ¿Por?

—Por todo. Por ser asombroso en la cama e infinitamente paciente, por sacrificar el Club Savage por mí y llevarme todo el camino alrededor del mundo simplemente porque estabas preocupado por mí, incluso a pesar de que eso significaba que probablemente pasarías tus vacaciones solo. Por la forma en que siempre pones la mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para guiarme a través de la calle y la forma en que me dejas estar a cargo del control remoto del televisor, y la forma en que nunca, ni una sola vez, me has juzgado o desconfiado de mí, o me has hecho sentir pequeña o indeseada.

—Candy, cariño… —Él parpadeó y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba cercano a las lágrimas. Su Terry. El Señor Mojigato. El Señor Reprimido. Dios, ¿cómo una mujer puede estar tan condenadamente equivocada acerca de una persona? Él se inclinó por encima del freno de mano y la besó, un profundo, apasionado, minucioso y exigente beso.

—Nunca dejaré de quererte, ¿lo entiendes? Te amo. Te adoro. Te admiro. Te deseo. Eres mi corazón. Mi sangre, mis huesos. Mi todo.

Era la declaración que había estado esperando toda una vida para escuchar, del hombre que ella había estado esperando toda una vida para reconocer como suyo. Pero por fin lo había visto claramente, al igual que él por fin la había visto.

—Encontremos algún lugar donde pueda tenerte desnudo —dijo ella.

Porque repentinamente eso parecía muy, pero muy importante. Él no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir. Porque él la tenía, al igual que ella lo tenía, y algunas cosas estaban más allá de las palabras.

Fin.

* * *

* Tenzing Norgay: fue un alpinista nepalés Sherpa. Uno de los alpinistas más famosos de la historia, fue uno de los primeros dos individuos conocidos por haber llegado a la cima del Monte Everest.

* * *

bueno chicas llegamos al final de la historia! quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios me hace feliz leerlos

ladygmimi, Isa Iran, CaroClarf, Darling eveling, Resplandor de la Luna , Sandy, LizCarter,Laura GrandChester , Carito Andrew, Fernanada Di Amore , Dalia,Iris , irene, Pathya, gianis, MEN , Fancandy , Guest , Mara, Celia, analiz, Maria De Jesus L H.

Felizzzzzz Nocheeeeee!


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chicas! la historia termino alli pero no se yo tambien siento que falta algo...podria tratar de hacer un epilogo pero no se... ustedes que opinan? tengo una idea mas o menos de como hacerlo pero todo depende de ustedes espero sus respuestas :D La dejamos ahi o le damos un epilogo? tambien pueden aportar sus ideas! :) mas o menos segun ustedes como lo desean yo tengo unas mas o menos pero podemos hacerlo entre todas! :) bueno ustedes deciden


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia es una adaptación con los personajes de candy candy, la historia pertenece a Sarah Mayberry y los personajes a Misuki e Igarashi**

* * *

bueno como ya saben aclarando: la historia no tiene epilogo, pero necesitábamos uno ¡Aqui lo Tienen! no sean tan duras recuerden que no soy escritora aunque amo escribir es solo un hobby, perdonen la tardanza estaba listo pero siempre esta el lo subo no lo subo no por hacerlas sufrir ni esperar sino porque siempre da miedito mostrar algo propio. disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

Epilogo

Cuatro meses después:

-¡Candy sal de ahí ya!- nada, silencio total. Hace cuarentaicinco minutos Candy había decidido encerrarse en el baño y no salir, y había escogido hacerlo ¡El día de su boda!- Candice White o sales o…-la puerta se abrió apenas unas centímetros, no era fácil para patty entrar con una barriga de cinco meses-¿cariño estas bien?

Enfundada en su traje de novia, un hermoso vestido de cuerpo entallado, escote corazón elaborado en satén marfil y blanco, Candy estaba absolutamente radiante. Además, llevaba un velo, que completaba con una tiara. Patty era su dama de honor su vestido de Corte imperial con Volantes la hacía ver bien a pesar de su embarazo. Candy la miro

-me veo gorda

-cielo no te ves gorda si apenas tienes casi dos meses aun no se te nota en cambio mírame a mi parezco una ballena aunque stear diga lo contrario

-el embarazo te sienta bien patty pero mírame a mi…llevo rato peleándome con el cierre y…

-a ver date la vuelta-Candy lo hizo y sin ningún problema patty se lo subió, un vistazo a las manos de la rubia le explico el porqué no había podido subírselo sola, sus dedos temblaban como gelatina-Candy tranquilízate es tu día disfrútalo

-eso mismo te dije el día de tu boda…casi me arrancas la cabeza

Patricia mostro una sonrisa deslumbrante recordando. Luego de hablar con Candy ese día cenaron todos juntos disfrutaron con las anécdotas de stear quien le gustaba surfear, como Terry estaba de vacaciones pasearon por algunas playas los cuatro aunque en muchas ocasiones Candy y Terry desaparecían misteriosamente para aparecer horas después como si nada, la primera vez patty se llevo un buen susto buscándolos pero cuando aparecieron con esas sonrisas cómplices patty entendió todo. Stear había tenido razón al decirle que no se preocupara. Dos días después sus abuelos habían llegado queriendo conocer el motivo que había impedido que patty volviera a Londres. En un principio Edward no se mostro feliz con la elección de patty no quería para su nieta un vago como lo llamaba ya que no consideraba profesión lo de stear pero después de unas horas de ver el amor con el que se miraban acepto a regañadientes. La bomba fue la noticia del embarazo de patricia, Edward casi se desmaya pero la abuela Martha lo acepto sin peros. Sam se presento ese día sin saber que se reencontraría con los padres de la mujer que hace tiempo había amado la madre de patricia, y si había una historia escondida detrás de todo eso. Edward había tenido las manos allí metidas pero se disculpo mostrando que con los años había aceptado su error y ahora buscaba el perdón. Así es como acepto a stear no queriendo cometer el mismo error que con su hija. Esa tarde patty se caso con stear en la playa, todos se llevaron una sorpresa ya que si sabían que ellos se casarían no se imaginaban que para eso los había reunido a todos y menos después de tantos secretos que habían salido a la luz eran muchas emociones para un solo día aun así patty no se echo para atrás en su decisión, se casaría ese día. No fue fácil movilizarlo todo en apenas una horas patty se casaría mientras sus abuelos estuvieran en Australia pero había decidido en último momento casarse ya no quería que algo pasara que los separara. stear había tenido un accidente hacia unos seis meses cuando se conocieron y ella cuido de él, su abuelo había separado a su madre de su padre aun sabiendo que estaba embarazada no quería que algo parecido pasara con ella, últimamente estaba tomando decisiones en el acto algo que no había echo antes en su vida ahora era una nueva patricia y había decidido que ese día uniría su vida al hombre que amaba la apoyaran sus abuelos o no porque sabía que Candy la apoyaría y con eso bastaba. Ambas se querían como hermanas y cuando sus familias les habían dado la espalda se habían tenido una a la otra como sabia que se tendrían siempre pasase lo que pasase. Candy hizo lo que pudo para arreglar a patty para su boda si bien no se casaba con un vestido blanco de novia como habían decidido sus abuelos no estaba nada mal, consiguieron un vestido floreado muy lindo en una de las pocas tiendas que se encontraban abiertas esa tarde.

En medio de la ceremonia Edward había mirado a Terry junto a Candy en un principio parecía confuso, al verlo junto a la mejor amiga de su nieta con la que hasta donde sabia no se la llevaban bien el mismo los había visto pelear como si se quisiesen sacar los ojos o saltar la yugular del otro y eso parecía que habían echo. Se comían con los ojos y en ningún momento se soltaron de las manos ahora entendía todo, Terry nunca había amado a patricia se notaba en su mirada en como miraba a Candy con infinito a mor y pasión y como había mirado a su nieta con cariño y respeto y nada más.

-bueno será mejor que nos apuremos Terry te espera no lo hagas sufrir

-pero… ¿y si se da cuenta?- al ver la cara de confusión de patty aclaro- yo…aun no le eh dicho de…bueno este…

-¡Candy aun no le has dicho que estas embarazada!

Hace tres días se había enterado, su periodo no bajaba pero como no era regular lo dejo pasar pero los malestares eran cada vez peor. Terry se había preocupado y para que estuviese tranquilo había ido al medico, la noticia la dejo en shock era la mejor noticia que había recibido pero no lo habían planeado, tampoco habían hablado del tema si bien había escuchado a Terry un par de veces decir lo feliz que lo haría una familia completa con niños y un perro ¡un perro! Había incluido todo y cuando ella se había reído el le dijo que no le gustaban los gatos definitivamente prefería los perros además se decía que eran el mejor amigo del hombre. Había visto a Terry con niños en especial como se comportaba con sus sobrinos, si él sería un buen padre. Cuando volvieron de Australia él había comentado algunas veces el embarazo de patty, en Australia habían pasado un gran tiempo, en especial en esas escapadas que se habían dado como si fuesen adolescentes incluso lo habían echo en la playa en varias ocasiones. Al volver Terry no la había dejado regresar a su apartamento alegando que ahora que la tenía en sus garras no la dejaría escapar. Primero no había querido invadir su espacio pero él no le dejo opciones y menos con la técnica que uso para convencerla la cual implicaba una cama y nada de ropa así Terry tuviese que amarrarla a su cama no la dejaría escapar y ella feliz se rindió ni en sueños quería dejar su lugar junto a Terry. En la mañana estaría lista para ir por sus cosas pero Terry la había sorprendido nuevamente con el desayuno en la cama, la despertó con caricias para pasarle el teléfono al otro lado de la línea estaba flamy quien había empacado la mayoría de sus cosas por ordenes de Terry

-eres un tirano- le había dicho a Terry con una sonrisa en su cara la cual reflejaba lo mucho que le gustaba la idea, Terry también le sonrió mientras le hacía compañía en la cama

-¿así, Y que mas?-pregunto comenzando a acariciar sus zonas débiles se conocía su cuerpo de memoria por lo que no tardo en tenerla excitada debajo suyo gimiendo su nombre en su oído

-y un mandón…y un…-no pudo continuar era difícil con Terry haciendo maravillas con su lengua y sus manos en su cuerpo. Una carcajada broto del pecho del castaño

-así me amas cariño

-así te amo Terry

-y yo a ti pecosa

Eso era otra cosa. Terry la había llamado pecosa el día que se conocieron pero no había vuelto a llamarla así hasta hace unos días que pareció haber recordado la existencia de sus pecas.

-ahora la comida pecas, ya que nos comimos el postre

En medio de bromas desayunaron en algunas ocasiones Terry le dio de comer para darle un beso después de cada bocado de comida que se llevaba a la boca, fue el mejor desayuno de su vida y los que se le vinieron aunque no siempre podían desayunar de esa forma el debía ir a la oficina temprano y ella a la tienda pero por las noches recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Esa tarde ya tenía sus cosas acomodadas en la habitación de Terry…bueno la de ambos como él le había dicho. Había Pasado unos minutos por la tienda para ayudar a flamy a recoger sus cosas una vez que Terry al fin la libero aunque él le había dicho que no se acostumbrase solo le daba ese momento de libertad luego estaría encadenada a el de por vida; eso la alegro y la hizo fantasear con ellos dos y una vida juntos. Terry ajeno a sus pensamientos llego y ella aun no terminaba de recoger el fue más veloz tomándolo todo para llevarlo a su auto, se obligo a despertar de sus fantasías para vivir su realidad junto a Terry una realidad con la que estaba mucho más que feliz. Ajena a los pensamientos de Terry que aunque ella aun no lo supiera el estaba preparando todo para cumplir esas fantasías pues eran las mismas que el tenia. Y dos meses después le había pedido que se casara con él. La había llevado a un bonito restaurant, ese día se notaba nervioso no porque dudase que ella lo aceptara sino porque quería que fuese perfecto, Candy se lo merecía. Ella se había quedado muda de la impresión pero supo reaccionar rápido y contestando un gran si mientras lagrimas corrían de sus ojos no sabía cómo había encontrado su voz ni como había terminado sentada en su regazo besándolo mientras todos en el restaurant aplaudían y el mesero traía licor de durazno para brindar lo normal sería utilizar champán pero ya que gracias a ese licor habían terminado juntos que mejor para brindar

Y ahora se estaban casando no había sido fácil preparar una boda en dos meses, patty había viajado de Australia para ayudarla. Todo iba bien hasta que comenzó a sentir unos extraños malestares, primero creyó haber comido algo en mal estado luego el insomnio por las noches los repentinos antojos y no solo de comida. Había despertado a Terry a las dos y media de la madrugada al parecer no le había bastado con lo de antes de acostarse pero él no se quejo parecía compartir sus mismos antojos y la trato con una delicadeza exquisita pero entonces su periodo no bajaba, la idea de un embarazo le paso por la cabeza eran los síntomas normales pero ella tomaba la píldora por eso descarto esa idea. No quería preocupar a Terry pero era difícil esconderle algo y más cuando vivían juntos y él vivía pendiente de ella, era muy tierno y sobreprotector mas aun después del accidente en el que se rompió el tobillo.

Salieron del auto y camino por el pasillo de la iglesia su mirada se encontró con la de Terry y todos sus temores desaparecieron, el la amaba y ella a él y pronto serian tres, otra personita que crecía en su vientre fruto del amor de ambos y sus desvelos al estarse amando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

El doctor le había explicado que los efectos de la píldora no habían resultado por la interferencia de los medicamentos que había tomado para su tobillo.

Terry la vio caminar por el pasillo como un ángel envuelto en un precioso vestido blanco. Su ángel, era suyo y ahora más que nunca, se perdió en sus ojos esas esmeraldas que le gritaban cuanto lo amaba. Estaba preciosa y el ansiaba decírselo pero tenía que esperar tampoco creía que nada coherente saliera de su boca esperaba decir bien sus votos. Fue un beso dulce el que sellaba ese pacto y los unía para toda la vida, la ceremonia había sido preciosa solo había bastado que los novios se mirasen para que los nervios desaparecieran. Ambos dijeron sus votos sin problemas hubieron lagrimas sueltas de parte algunos de los presentes, como Eleonor la madre de Terry y Patricia que estaba más que feliz por su amiga. En ningún momento Terry y Candy dejaron de mirarse olvidandose del resto del mundo porque solo existían ellos era su momento y era para toda la vida.

El ramo lo alcanzo Paula su hermana menor, ella y Elisa habían asistido a la boda junto con su padre quien le había pedido perdón. Hace unas semanas había reaccionado después de todo, aunque sabía que Terry tenía algo que ver. No se había conformado con llamarlo imbécil aquella noche sino que también se lo había repetido en otra cena en el savage, si Terry había sido aceptado y ella lo había acompañado siempre aunque él no quería aceptar pertenecer a un club donde aceptaban gente idiota como el padre de Candy que no la supo valorar pero ella lo convenció, él se merecía estar allí se lo había ganado y nadie tenía porque arruinarle eso el solo acepto con la condición de que ella siempre debía acompañarlo y nunca dejarlo solo y cerraron el trato con otra entrega de amor por eso no le sorprendía estar embarazada por cada cosa Terry decía que debían hacerlo bien que mejor forma que eso.

Su madrastra no se había molestado en presenciar toda la boda solo había ido un rato, delante de su padre había fingido pero solo había bastado quedarse a solas para que soltase su veneno pero Terry la detuvo como todo caballero de armadura o ese era el papel que había adoptado con Candy la defendió colocando a Diana en su lugar, nada podría dañar ese momento.

Se encontraban envueltos en sabanas el sueño los estaba venciendo después de amarse, Candy rompió el silencio con una risa alegre Terry solo la miro levantando una ceja hasta comprender el motivo de su risa, estaba recordando cómo minutos antes le había dado la mejor noticia de su vida.

-Flash Back-

Se encontraban recuperando el aliento luego de haber echo el amor, el rostro de Terry se encontraba descansando en su cuello, Candy sabía que debía decírselo, reunió todo el valor que pudo era ahora o nunca.

-Terry

-mmm…-por unos segundos se acobardo quizás aun no era el momento, podría buscar una manera de darle la noticia sorprenderlo o algo como en esos programas de televisión o en las novelas donde la protagonista regala una camiseta de "el mejor papá del mundo" ¿querría Terry una de esas? hasta podría ensayarlo frente al espejo. Terry al percibir su silencio levanto su rostro sus labios se rozaron desconcentrándolos a ambos por un rato. Era difícil para Candy concentrarse teniéndolo tan cerca debía decírselo ya.

-este… veras quería preguntarte si…eh…decirte que- solo dilo, se reprendió por estar tan nerviosa solo eran dos palabras

-¿Candy qué pasa?- busco su mirada ya que ella la había desviado concentrándose en la puerta, la ventana todo menos esos ojos azules. Ella percibió una nota de preocupación en su voz que la hizo mirarlo inmediatamente, pero más que eso había ternura, y un gran amor eso le dio valor.

-¿Qué-dirías-si-te-dijera-que-vas-a-ser-papa?- dijo todo corrido, lo estaba mirando, quería saber cuál sería su reacción

Un pestañeo dos tres aun no entendía se apoyo en su codo para mirarla mejor

-pa-pa?-tartamudeo aun sin poder creerlo

-estoy embarazada- murmuro desviando nuevamente la mirada

El sueño desapareció. Se la quedo mirando escrutando su rostro, una sonrisa se formo en el suyo

-¿embarazada?- murmuro feliz ella solo asintió- tendremos una linda pecosita- Ella volteo su rostro al del para reclamarle, ahora también quería llamar así a su hija o hijo lo que tuvieran que sería bienvenido, pero se encontró con los labios de Terry tiernos y cálidos callando todo argumento -tenemos que celebrar

Y lo hicieron amándose como solo ellos sabían hacerlo.

Fin.

* * *

bueno esa fue mi idea de un epilogo espero les haya gustado :)

gracias por sus comentarios:

ladygmimi

Isa Iran

CaroClarf

Darling eveling

Resplandor de la Luna

Sandy

LizCarter

Laura GrandChester

Carito Andrew

Fernanada Di Amore

Dalia

Iris

irene

Pathya

gianis

MEN

Fancandy

Guest

Mara

Celia

analiz

Maria De Jesus L H

Mari

ginaa

wendy

Amanecer G

Princesa Tibetana

lita0411

patty

.


End file.
